Piano Lessons
by kuroiDany97
Summary: Cada tarde, durante dos meses, Mikasa se ausentaba y tocaba un piano que se hallaba en una vieja casa abandonada. Eren la descubre y él le pide que le de clases por el gran nivel que ella había adquirido, y ella acepta. Por otra parte, debido a ciertos rumores y cotilleos, Levi le encomienda a Hanji la misión de espiar a Mikasa y descubrir lo que hace casi todas las tardes.
1. Red Skies

**¡Hola a todos! :D**

**Hace varias semanas mencioné que haría un arreglo de este fic, ya que me quería perfeccionar mi estilo de escritura, y a la vez hacerlo más largo y agregar algunas cosillas... Antes tenía pensado en sólo hacer cinco capítulos, pero luego dije "¡¿Qué demonios?!" y decidí alargar un pelín más el fic ^^ Y además de eso... ¡Voy a poner LeviHanji...! (¡Yay!)**

**En fin, espero que os guste el nuevo "Piano Lessons" uwu**

**Que lo disfrutéis.. ^^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Red Skies<strong>

No podría ser más sospechoso…

Durante los dos últimos meses, casi todas las tardes a la misma hora, Mikasa se ausentaba hasta que cayera la noche. Ni siquiera sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia sabían hacia dónde iba: ella se iba sin decir nada. Aquel extraño comportamiento había incitado bastantes rumores acerca de sus ausencias. Algunos decían que iba a visitar a su novio, otros que simplemente ella iba a dar un paseo para desconectar un poco de todo, e incluso algunos aseguraban que ella tenía trabajo a tiempo parcial en alguna cafetería o tienda, aunque esto último resultaba bastante inverosímil a quien lo escuchara, debido al carácter tan reservado que Mikasa solía tener con los demás.

Una tarde, Eren decidió seguirla para aclarar sus dudas, y posteriormente dispersar los rumores de la gente. Él la siguió escondiéndose detrás de los edificios y entre los callejones oscuros, sigilosamente. Eren había pensado en usar el equipamiento 3D, pero luego se percató que con el ruido del gas que ese equipamiento soltaba la alertaría y Mikasa lo descubriría en poco tiempo.

Lo que más le intrigaba a Eren era que ella caminaba tranquilamente por calles casi desérticas y con la capucha de su capa puesta. ¿Por qué se taparía la cabeza con la capucha? ¿Acaso no quería que la descubriera alguien?

-Esto es muy extraño… Buff… La curiosidad me está matando… -Eren murmulló, tan intrigado como celoso por el rumor de lo del novio. Él mismo se preguntaba por qué le desagradaba tanto la idea de que Mikasa tuviera novio. Mikasa era libre de salir con quien quiera, pero de algún modo los celos habían despertado en él, cuando en realidad Eren pensó que le daría igual.

Pero no. Con sólo pensar que Mikasa tenía novio a Eren le revolvía el estómago. Eren decidió olvidarlo, y la intriga volvió a apoderarse de él.

Su intriga era cada vez mayor con cada paso que daba, y más aún cuando la escuchó tararear una canción en voz muy baja en un idioma que no había escuchado en su vida, casi en un susurro:

_Hatenu kawa ni te o sashi… Nagasou…_

_Omoi tsumeta koto no ha…_

_Ai ni somete…_

Una hora después, ambos habían abandonado la ciudad, y en aquel entonces estaban en mitad de un bosque anaranjado e iluminado por la cálida luz del atardecer haciendo un leve contraste con la brisa fresca que sacudía la vegetación, cuyos aspectos mostraban la plenitud del otoño. Mikasa se había quitado la capucha y las hojas anaranjadas y secas de los árboles empezaban a adornar su cabeza, mientras que ella cantaba otra canción con un tono de voz más alto que antes, y con una sonrisa diminuta en su rostro, iluminado por aquella luz cálida y dorada.

_When she was just a girl,_

_She expected the world…_

_But it flew away from her reach,_

_And the bullets catch in her teeth…_

_Life goes on, it gets so heavy,_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly…_

_Every tear a waterfall…_

_In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes…_

_In the night the stormy night away she'd fly…_

Eren quedó totalmente embelesado, tanto que decidió acercarse mucho más a ella para escucharla mejor, lo cual casi fue su mayor error. Cuando dio un paso apresurado, pisó una rama que soltó un gran crujido, cosa que alertó a Mikasa e hizo que mirase atrás suyo.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…_, maldijo en sus adentros mientras se escondía detrás de un roble que tenía muy pocas hojas en sus ramas.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –Preguntó. No hubo respuesta, e incluso la respiración agitada de Eren había pasado de desapercibida. Su corazón latía a cien y se mantuvo quieto durante unos instantes, hasta que escuchó como los pasos de Mikasa se alejaban.

Pocos minutos después, él prosiguió la marcha, más silencioso que nunca, como una sombra. Aquel bosque parecía no tener salida y no veía ningún pueblo o casa cercana, así que su intriga superó los límites.

_Pero bueno… ¡¿Hacia dónde va ésta?! _, pensó Eren, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Minutos más tarde, divisó una enorme casa abandonada rodeada por la vegetación del bosque que tendría unos cien años de antigüedad, e incluso parecía más antigua. Era enorme, y tenía un cierto estilo victoriano, pero las fachadas estaban completamente desaliñadas al igual que las ventanas, que le daban un toque marrón a lo que había sido una hermosa casa blanca. El tejado tenía un color grisáceo y de él sobresalía una pequeña chimenea. No tenía puerta, por lo que se podía ver una escalera muy ancha en el interior y con pasamanos muy oxidados y cubiertos de polvo, al igual que los de la escalera blanca de la entrada, que estaba algo sucia y con hojas marchitas marrones y pequeñas adheridas a ellas, quizás por las lluvias torrenciales que cayeron en los días posteriores.

Eren estuvo contemplando aquella casa durante unos cuantos minutos, boquiabierto. De repente, empezó a recordar el rumor del novio, y una vocecilla maliciosa le dijo en su cabeza:

_Quizás haga cosas pervertidas con su novio en esa casa que está en medio de la nada… _

-No… ¡Eso nunca! ¡Ella no sería capaz de hacer cosas a nuestra edad! –Replicó con un tono de voz tan alto que Mikasa se daría cuenta de su presencia al instante… Si ella aún no hubiese entrado a la casa.

Eren subió rápidamente las escaleras de la entrada y entró a la casa. Aquel lugar que antes había sido un hermosa mansión en aquel instante era un lugar sombrío y donde todo estaba prácticamente cubierto de polvo y suciedad, e incluso la alfombra, que antes había tenido un color carmesí como los pétalos de las rosas. Encima de las escaleras había una cúpula de cristal sucia, pero los rayos de sol que se filtraban en ella aún iluminaban el recibidor, que era dos veces más grande que el comedor del Cuartel anterior. En la esquina de cada rincón de la sala y en ambos lados de las escaleras había jarrones con enormes flores marchitas, que antes habían sido lirios hermosos y de colores vivos.

-¡Hola, Jarrod! –Exclamó Mikasa desde una habitación de la casa con un tono… Cariñoso.

_¡Mierda, sí tenía novio! Tengo que conocer a ese sujeto…_, pensó Eren mientras se dirigía silenciosamente hacia la habitación donde había provenido su voz, chirriando los dientes.

Se asomó por el pasillo que conectaba con la habitación que, a diferencia de las otras habitaciones, no tenía puerta, sino un arco dorado. La habitación era tan enorme como el recibidor, pero estaba casi vacía; las paredes marrones y altas estaban adornadas de cuadros enormes cubiertos de polvo; había dos enormes candelabros colgados en el techo adornados con cristales que parecían diamantes incrustados en sus ramas doradas; y había dos sofás carmesí en el fondo de la sala. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el enorme piano de cola marrón que había en mitad del salón.

Y allí estaba ella, sacando de la caja de resonancia un archivo que seguramente contenía las partituras. Había un enorme agujero en el techo, que iluminaba al piano y a la pianista con una luz cálida y dorada.

Mikasa se sentó en el taburete y empezó a tocar el piano con una destreza impresionante una bonita melodía que le recordaba a su forma de ser cuando estaba con él, y luego Mikasa la tornó en una hermosa y relajante melodía. Luego, con una voz muy suave, comenzó a cantar una canción que Eren creía haber escuchado antes:

_Under your spell again…_

_I can't say no to you._

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand._

_I can't say no to you…_

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly…_

_Now I can't let go of this dream,_

_I can't breathe but I feel..._

_Good enough…_

_I feel good enough… __For you…_

Eren se asomó un poco más pero, cuando lo hizo, un fuerte estruendo resonó en toda la habitación: había tirado accidentalmente un jarrón verde de porcelana que estaba sobre una mesita, justo a su lado.

-¡Hostia puta! –Exclamó Eren totalmente impactado mientras daba un salto al igual que Mikasa.

Sobresaltada, Mikasa miró desde su hombro al inesperado visitante, pero entonces apartó la mirada al descubrir que era Eren, extrañamente aliviada.

-Me has seguido… -Ella murmuró finalmente.

-E-esto… Yo… ¡Perdón! –Dijo volviéndose hacia ella, tratando de recuperarse del sobresalto-. Es que… Como siempre desaparecías por las tardes, decidí seguirte… Y la gente no paraba de crear rumores y tal…

-¿Qué clase de rumores? –Preguntó.

-Pues… -Carraspeó mientras bajaba la cabeza, mirando las losas de piedra blancas del salón. Con el tiempo, entre ellas habían crecido pequeños hierbajos y diminutas flores silvestres, blancas como la nieve-. Algunos decían que te veías a escondidas con tu novio y hacíais perversiones… -Después que Eren dijera eso, ambos se ruborizaron, y ella frunció el ceño-. Otros simplemente rumoreaban que te ibas de paseo, o que tenías un trabajo a tiempo parcial…

-Ya veo… -Suspiró mientras miraba a las teclas empolvadas del piano, que habían adaptado un color marrón con los años y con el uso de sus antiguos propietarios-. Diles que tengo un trabajo parcial en una tienda de música por las tardes, ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo, pero… ¿Por qué no quieres que sepan qué haces en realidad? No es nada malo lo que ha-

-Este es mi lugar secreto. –Le interrumpió con un tono algo cortante-. Es un lugar donde suelo venir para relajarme y desconectar de todo. Así que por favor… No se lo digas a nadie… No me gustaría que el Ayuntamiento la demoliese o algo…

Era comprensible que Mikasa temiera a que pasara eso. El Ayuntamiento solía demoler casas abandonadas y aisladas de la ciudad, y sobretodo casas antiguas que ya no se podían restaurar. Y en cuanto a los objetos… En aquel caso, se restaurarían y posteriormente se subastarían, ya que en esa casa tan grande seguramente habría un montón de objetos de gran valor, como el piano mismo.

-V-vale, tranquila… No se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo.

Ella sólo asintió y siguió tocando aquella melodía con manos temblorosas, y esa vez estaba tan avergonzada que no cantó. Eren se dio cuenta que la cancioncilla sonaba un poco torpe y lenta, y decidió proseguir con la conversación para romper la tensión y así tranquilizarla.

De ninguna manera se iría de allí. Quería seguir escuchándola tocar.

-Y… ¿Cómo encontraste esta casa abandonada? -Preguntó, mirando hacia los alrededores-. Es enorme…

-Estaba de paseo en el bosque y la encontré, en medio de la nada. Fui a echarle un vistazo y en fin… Encontré esta preciosidad… -Empezó a acariciar la tapa empolvada del piano-. Cuando encontré el piano, estaba bastante desafinado, así que decidí ir a una tienda de música para comprar manuales sobre como afinarlo, y bueno… Me costó bastante afinarlo, pero valió la pena.

-Ya veo… -Él se acercó al piano y empezó a acariciar la tapa de madera. En la esquina de aquella tapa había puesto aquel archivo negro-. Y… ¿Cómo has aprendido a tocar tan bien, Mikasa? Tocas genial… -Eren preguntó alucinado, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ella se sonrojó bastante debido a aquel comentario, y empezó a acariciar suavemente las teclas de su piano.

-N-no es para tanto… -Tartamudeó, incapaz de alzar la mirada y encontrarse con aquella mirada esmeralda tan intensa-. Es sólo cuestión de práctica, nada más…

-Entiendo… -Eren respondió sin apartarle la mirada-. ¿Me permites? –Dijo apuntando las teclas del piano.

Mikasa parpadeó, perpleja. Antes que ella pudiera responder, Eren se sentó a su lado. Miró cómo él tocaba torpemente unas cuantas teclas graves del piano, quedándose bastante alucinado por el sonido que emitía el instrumento.

_Así me sentí la primera vez que lo toqué… Aunque estaba muy desafinado, pero en fin…_, pensó Mikasa mientras sonreía dulcemente al ver cómo su amigo jugueteaba con el teclado. Hacía ya tiempo que no veía a Eren sonreír de esa forma, como cuando leía con Armin aquellos libros sobre el mundo que se encontraba más allá de las murallas, o como cuando hablaban acerca de ser exploradores en algún futuro y poder sentir alguna vez el agua del mar acariciando sus tobillos…

-¡Guau, qué pasada! ¡Me encanta! ¡No me extraña que vengas aquí tan contenta, se está fenomenal aquí! –Entonces se volvió hacia Mikasa mientras se frotaba la sien derecha, algo avergonzado por su reacción-. Perdona… Es la primera vez que toco las teclas de un piano…

-Tranquilo, eso suele pasar… -Respondió, más calmada y aún sonriente.

-¿Podrías enseñarme a tocar? –Preguntó Eren, haciendo caso omiso de su respuesta.

Aquello le pilló a Mikasa por sorpresa. ¿Tan ilusionado estaba con lo del piano?

Ella permaneció en silencio un instante. Se suponía que aquel lugar era sólo para ella, un lugar en el cual pudiera escapar de sus preocupaciones y desahogarse de varias malas pasadas, como cuando Eren se enfadaba con ella por causas pequeñas. En aquellos dos meses, ese piano era el único que la consolaba cuando tenía aquellas disputas con la persona que amaba cada vez más, aunque lo amaba en silencio y sufría bastante por ello, ya que también lo consideraba como a un hermano.

-Venga, sólo lo básico… -Insistió, tirándole de la manga de su blusa.

O bien su compañía podría ser una molestia más, o podría ser agradable y placentera. Si le daba una respuesta negativa, él se enfadaría o seguiría insistiendo hasta conseguir que ella cediera (o sacarla de sus casillas); si daba una respuesta positiva, empezaría a enseñarle cosas básicas, pero sabiendo que Eren carecía de mucha paciencia, todo podría complicarse bastante.

-Por favor, Mikasa…

_Es cuestión de práctica… Y de paciencia. Sobre todo de paciencia_, pensó Mikasa con su mirada clavada en la diminuta telaraña que había en la esquina del teclado.

-Sólo una clase de prueba y ya está, vamos… Vengaaa…

Finalmente, después de que Eren insistiera numerosas veces, ella dio un leve suspiro y volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Decidió enseñarle a tocar el piano durante unas pocas clases, unas tres quizás. Eso dependería del comportamiento de su nuevo (y primer) alumno.

-De acuerdo, Eren. Te enseñaré lo básico.

* * *

><p>Para la clase, Mikasa contaba con un libro de música bastante grueso con cuero marrón en las dos tapas. Cuando echó un vistazo al índice, Eren se dio cuenta que el libro contenía todas las lecciones que formarían a un principiante hasta volverlo un pianista profesional.<p>

Todo empezó con el aprendizaje de las notas, y luego le enseñó las escalas de Sol y Fa… Al aprender las escalas, Eren tuvo que hacer ejercicios muy sencillos al principio, que luego fueron complicándose cada vez más. Por muy sencillos que fueran, a Eren le costaba mucho aprenderse las melodías de aquellos ejercicios, y aquello le frustraba. Aun así, no se rindió en ningún momento, ya que creía que después de la clase Mikasa volvería a tocar para él.

Más de una vez, Mikasa le corregía la posición de sus dedos, ya que no acostumbraba a levantarlos. Sus manos, en comparación con las de Eren, eran muy pequeñas y blandas, pero también pálidas y frías como la nieve. A pesar de eso, a Eren le gustaba sus manos, y a ella le gustaban las suyas, ya que eran bastante cálidas y confortantes.

Sin embargo, al parecer Mikasa había estado en lo cierto. Habían pasado dos horas desde que empezó aquella clase, y Eren estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, resoplando cada vez que se equivocaba de nota.

_Esto es para principiantes…_, se quejó en sus adentros.

Pero él era un principiante, y de los que les costaba aprender las lecciones. Él ya había dado por hecho que tocar instrumentos no era lo suyo, sino ir a la guerra y matar a todos los titanes. Sí… Él había nacido para defender y luchar por la humanidad, no para tocar un instrumento y escapar de sus responsabilidades y preocupaciones.

-¿Qué hora es, Mikasa? –Preguntó, harto de tocar y volver a equivocarse casi siempre en las mismas notas.

-Las cinco de la tarde. –Dijo mientras echaba un vistazo al reloj de su muñeca.

_¿Aún? Mejor me largo de aquí_. Pero él no sabía cómo volver, y además quería escucharla tocar, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio, aunque con muy mala cara.

-La paciencia es una virtud, al igual que la perseverancia. Si sigues irritándote por tus errores, no conseguirás aprender ninguna melodía, sino equivocarte una y otra vez, Eren. –Advirtió Mikasa, al ver el rostro contrariado de su alumno.

-Pues quiero escucharte tocar. Seguro que eso me relajará.

Aquella petición petrificó a Mikasa, ya que ella había descubierto un defecto que no esperaba tener: tocar un instrumento delante de alguien era algo que le resultaba realmente incómodo. Ni siquiera con su gran amigo de la infancia podía tocar tan libre y apasionadamente como lo había hecho en aquellos dos meses.

-P-pero yo… -Ella replicó, muy sonrojada. Se dio cuenta que le temblaban las manos y que su corazón palpitaba a cien por hora.

-Los nervios y la vergüenza también son tu peor enemigo en el instrumento, así que relájate. Piensa que yo también me relajaré y me irá mejor. –Dijo Eren mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Él tuvo mucha razón en sus palabras, lo cual hizo recapacitar a Mikasa, y posteriormente cambiar de opinión, aun teniendo los nervios a flor de piel.

-Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte con lo de miedo escénico… Podría ser…, no sé… Tu público. -Se ofreció Eren, antes de que ella volviera a poner las yemas de sus dedos sobre las teclas. Aquella sería una buena oportunidad para poder escuchar tocar a Mikasa, aunque al principio tocara las melodías con torpeza, debido a su miedo escénico.

A Mikasa le pareció raro el hecho de que Eren se ofreciera a hacer tal cosa, ya que pensaba que a él no le gustaba su compañía… Que era un estorbo para él. Su mirada se iluminó, aun así, ya que Mikasa siempre quería estar con él, a pesar de todo. Quizás fuera por el gran amor que sentía por él.

-Vale. –Respondió Mikasa con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, y con algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Fue una sonrisa tan hermosa (y tan poco común en su rostro) que hizo que el mismo Eren se estremeciera, se ruborizara y abriera sus ojos de par en par.

-Bueno… ¿Empezamos?

Mikasa hizo un gesto de asentimiento y le hizo una seña con la mano para que Eren se levantara del taburete. Al hacerlo, ella se acomodó en él, dio un leve suspiro, y empezó a tocar unas teclas graves.

-_One Day_.

La introducción le relajó mucho.

_Él empezó a imaginarse a sí mismo descubriendo el océano junto a ella y Armin. Caminaban sobre una cálida y fina arena blanquecina, mientras se acercaban hacia aquel océano de aguas cristalinas. Las olas chocaban contra los acantilados que medirían más de diez metros, mientras que unas aves blancas con las puntas de sus alas negras adornaban ese momento con sus hermosos cánticos, sobrevolándolos mientras a brisa marina acariciaba su pelo. _

_A medida que avanzaba la canción, animaba a Eren mucho más y hubo una parte que le hacía recordar a un himno, y él se imaginaba a sí mismo caminando en los pasillos del Cuartel General con un aire triunfante, con la cabeza siempre en alto, mientras que los soldados lo saludaban con su pose militar solemnemente. Luego recordó el rostro del Titán Colosal… El rostro que más odiaba de todos los que había conocido en su tiempo de vida._

…_Después se le vino a la mente imágenes muy sangrientas de una batalla contra los titanes… Todo se volvió catastrófico… _

…_Cuando su forma de Titán dio un manotazo a Mikasa, ella cayó sobre un tejado… Y murió. Murió mientras el sonoro estruendo de sus huesos chocándose contra el tejado significaría el final de una vida, quizás una de las más apreciadas para él. _

Una nota muy grave sacó a Eren de sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta que nada de eso estaba pasando. Sólo se encontró con la mirada de Mikasa, que parecía preocupada por él y que había dejado de tocar, con la mano izquierda levantada tras haber tocado aquellas notas tan graves y fuertes.

-¿Sigo? –Preguntó.

-N-No hace falta… Es suficiente… -Respondió un poco nervioso, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos-. Me ha encantado, Mikasa. -Sonrió, a pesar que no podía olvidar la última imagen de todas.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes… Esta canción me transmite muchas emociones cuando la toco, ¿Sabes? Algunas son solemnes, y otras son trágicas… Y el final es sobretodo triste, pero romántico… -Su mirada parecía haberse apagado, y empezó a tocar unas teclas agudas, acompañadas de otras graves con su mano izquierda, tan ágil como la derecha. Aquella melodía era tan hermosa como triste, que de repente hizo recordar a Eren la trágica y sangrienta muerte de su madre.

Pero él no se dejó llevar esa vez. Sacudió la cabeza y escapó de las garras de aquellos malos recuerdos y de los numerosos pensamientos que estaba a punto de tener, aunque fueran románticos.

-¿Te sabes una alegre o agradable del todo? –Preguntó finalmente.

-Sí… _Red Skies_.

Empezó a tocar una melodía muy cálida y tranquila, como aquella tenue luz dorada que la iluminaba. Esa canción definitivamente enamoró a Eren, dejándolo boquiabierto. Casi a mitad de la canción, él volvió a tener ganas de tocar el piano, y lo hizo… Al mismo tiempo que Mikasa. Ella lo miró, perpleja por aquella intervención. A pesar que aquella nota había encajado a la perfección con la melodía, se preguntó por qué se había colado en la canción. ¿Quizás le devolvió a su amigo todo aquel entusiasmo que había perdido?

Desde aquel instante, empezaron a tocar como un dueto. Las notas graves de Eren encajaban a la perfección con las agudas de las de Mikasa. Aquella tarde que se había vuelto amarga con los numerosos errores de Eren se había vuelto bastante agradable, hasta el punto que Mikasa, después de muchos años, volvería a reír risueñamente como si fuera una niña, esta vez tocando las notas agudas del piano, dando un toque cálido a la canción.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que ambos se la pasaban tan bien juntos…

Ellos retomaron las clases después de tocar _Red Skies_, y posteriormente Mikasa tocó para él unas cuantas canciones más, algunas con Eren, que eran de su nivel siempre y cuando él tocara las notas graves.

* * *

><p>Los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban a los dos jóvenes, que entre risas ya estaban saliendo de aquella casa abandonada, que en pocas horas se había convertido en el lugar favorito de ambos. Eren rodeaba su cuello con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que la cabeza de Mikasa reposaba en su hombro, riendo junto a él.<p>

-¡Hay, mi madre…! ¡Eres increíble, Mikasa! –Exclamó Eren mientras frotaba su hombro.

-Ay, calla, que no es para tanto… -La chica replicó tímidamente entre risitas.

-Que sí, que tú tienes mucho talento… ¡Y eso que llevas sólo dos meses tocando!

Empezaron a bajar por el camino en el cual Mikasa había llegado, que ya estaba adaptando un color lapislázuli, mientras que un frío gélido empezó a calar los huesos de ambos, a pesar de que estaban en pleno otoño. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes, sin saber qué decir.

Eren tardó poco tiempo en romper el silencio:

-Yo creo que deberíamos tocar juntos la canción de _One Day_, ¿Sabes? Quedaría mucho mejor si la tocáramos juntos… -Sugirió Eren con una gran sonrisa.

_Todas las canciones que tengo guardadas en aquel archivo quedarían mejor si las tocase contigo, Eren…_.

-Tienes razón… Quizás más adelante, cuando tengas un nivel un poco más avanzado. –Respondió Mikasa, acurrucándose más a su hombro.

-¿Cuándo crees que podremos seguir con las clases? –Preguntó Eren mientras soltaba a su amiga.

-Pues… Cuando queramos y podamos. –Respondió Mikasa con una sonrisa tan hermosa que hizo estremecer de nuevo a Eren.

Eren apartó rápidamente la mirada y apresuró la marcha, dejándola atrás. No dejaría que ella volviera a verlo sonrojado por aquella sonrisa tan_ insignificante_.

Mikasa avanzó con pasos rápidos y ligeros a la vez para poder alcanzarlo. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó, cogió a Eren por el brazo, mientras que él, en vez de arrebatárselo como normalmente lo haría, permitió que ella caminase cogiéndoselo durante todo el trayecto, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Ella observó las primeras estrellas del cielo, que dentro de poco poblarían todo el cielo nocturno.

Bajó la mirada mientras suspiraba, feliz de haber pasado aquella tarde tan agradable con Eren.

_Por mí, siempre. Por mí, todas las tardes de mi vida, Eren._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que os haya gustado! ^^<strong>

**En cada capítulo irán saliendo canciones que puede que alguno de vosotros conozcais...**

**Aquí están las canciones que aparecen en el capítulo uwu :**

**"Aizome" - Mamiko Noto ("Jigoku Shôjo: Futakomori" ED)**

**"Paradise" - Coldplay**

**"Good Enough" - Evanescence**

**"One Day" - Hans Zimmer ("Piratas del Caribe: En el Fin del Mundo" OST)**

**"Red Skies" - Kyle Landry**


	2. Nothing Else Matters

**¡Hola a todos! Perdonad por estos meses de hiatus... He tenido un montón de exámenes y apenas he podido coger la laptop y avanzar con _Piano Lessons_, y otras de mis historias y fanarts... :'(  
><strong>

**Pero en fin... Este puente pude arreglar algunas cosillas, y finalmente, acabar este capítulo ^^ Aquí es cuando Levi y Hanji empiezan a tener protagonismo, así también como dos OCs que aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo... uwu**

**P.D.: En mi perfil he puesto los links de los sitios web donde podéis seguirme y ver algunos de mis dibujos, especialmente en Tumblr, donde subiré sketches de este fic y de los OCs que aparecerán ^^**

**Que disfrutéis de la lectura :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nothing Else Matters<strong>

Después de una larga reunión con Erwin y con algunos soldados de rango superior, Levi se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había quedado con Hanji para reunirse.

Como iba a estar tan ocupado con tantas reuniones en los próximos días, Levi no podría descubrir la razón por la cual Mikasa se había estado ausentando casi todas las tarde en aquellos últimos dos meses. Mikasa era considerada una de los soldados más fuertes que la humanidad disponía, y en la expedición se notó que se había saltado varios entrenamientos.

Se mantuvo ahí parado como una estatua con los brazos cruzados, esperándola. No tardó en volver a pensar en Petra, y recordar su carácter jovial, su mirada siempre llena de vida, su sonrisa… Siempre que estaba solo o podía por fin tomar un respiro de sus varias obligaciones y labores, Levi la recordaba, así como los buenos recuerdos como los más dolorosos. Perderla había sido un duro golpe para él, ya que Levi en realidad la amaba. La presencia de Petra hacía que sus días fueran más cálidos y más fáciles de llevar, pero ahora…

Ahora todo volvía a ser como antes. La primavera había llegado a su fin y de pronto volvía el invierno de su vida, pero sólo que esta vez era un invierno mucho más frío que el anterior.

Hanji, la estúpida cuatro-ojos a la que Levi estaba esperando, era quizás una de las personas que seguía iluminándole el sendero oscuro y pedregoso de su vida. Un sendero lleno de baches y de espinos, pero un sendero que le tocaba recorrer, al fin y al cabo.

Y no se rendía. No podía actuar como un cobarde cuando el plan de Erwin tendría lugar dentro de unas semanas: capturar a Annie. Primero las labores y las reuniones, después los sentimientos y los recuerdos relacionados con Petra. No podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, tenía que aceptar que la había perdido para siempre… Que Petra estaba muerta.

Frunció el ceño ante la expectativa, pero la aceptó, como solía hacer siempre. De repente oyó pasos rápidos, quizás trompicones…

-¡Levi-chaaan! –Aquella voz chillona y femenina hizo que a Levi se le erizara el vello, frunciendo el ceño ante aquel nuevo apodo.

Levi separó un poco las piernas y puso el pie delante para comprobar si Hanji sería tan torpe como para caer ante aquella zancadilla sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Y se tropezó, cayendo al suelo de bruces.

_Es tan predecible…_. Levi hizo el ademán de sonreír en sus adentros.

-¡Auuh! –Se quejó en su tono infantil habitual-. ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso, Levi-chan?!

-Eres molesta. –Respondió Levi lanzándole una mirada despectiva.

-… Tú también lo eres. –Replicó la joven haciendo morros y apartando su mirada de él lentamente.

Hanji tardó un microsegundo en reaccionar tras haberle contestado a Levi, ya que siempre le caía una buena con tan solo contestarle, aunque fuera en broma o de buena gana.

-¡EN FIN! –Exclamó de golpe a la vez que se ponía en pie de un salto, con cierta desesperación que le oprimía el pecho-. ¿De qué querías hablar, Levi-chan?

-Deja de llamarme así… -Gruñó Levi, y empezó a tirar fuertemente uno de los largos mechones caoba de su cola de caballo, lo cual hizo que Hanji se acuclillara y entrecerrara con fuerza los dedos de sus largas manos.

-¡Vale, vale, vale! –Respondió Hanji apretando los dientes. Ella volvió a ponerse en pie una vez Levi le soltó el mechón de pelo que juró que le habría arrancado si seguía a ese paso-. Entonces… ¿Cómo te llamo? –Preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con cierto aire inocente.

-¡Que me llames por mi nombre, estúpida cuatro-ojos! –La poca paciencia de Levi estaba a punto de agotarse, aunque ya era algo muy habitual en él cuando estaba con Hanji.

-Vale, vale… -Hanji hizo gestos con las manos para que se tranquilizara-. ¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Quiero que descubras lo que Mikasa se trae entre manos. –Dijo Levi, sin rodeos. Parecía una orden debido a su tono autoritario, así que Hanji se lo tomó en serio.

-Vale. –Respondió Hanji, asintiendo con la cabeza.

_Pero… ¿Por qué yo?_, se preguntó Hanji.

-Erwin y yo tenemos muchas reuniones que asistir con políticos y soldados de alto rango por temas relacionados con la última expedición, y apenas tendré tiempo de descubrir lo que hace Mikasa por las tardes. Es por eso que te encomiendo esta… "Misión". Además, tú eres una chica, por lo que no te costará tanto lidiar con ella.

_Aunque Mikasa ya es bastante difícil de lidiar de por sí…_, pensó Levi, frunciendo el ceño.

-Vale, lo entiendo… ¡Bueno, nos vemos después! ¡Ya te contaré qué tal! –Dijo Hanji mientras se alejaba. Levi ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirle la mirada.

_Y en cuanto lo descubra, pondré fin a todo esto_, pensó Levi, decidido, mientras entraba de nuevo al Cuartel.

* * *

><p>En uno de los pequeños patios que habían en el Cuartel, bajo el porche, Mikasa se encontraba sentada, esperando a Eren para poder ir juntos a la casa abandonada y seguir con las clases de piano. Ella contemplaba las flores multicolores que se movían por la suave brisa otoñal, así como los arbustos que se encontraban detrás de ellas.<p>

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold,_

_And she's buying the stairway to heaven…_

_When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed,_

_With a word she can get what she came for._

_Ooh, ooh, and she's buying the stairway to heaven._

_Sí que tarda…_, pensó Mikasa. Había pasado media hora de la hora acordada, y ella estaba empezando a preocuparse. Después de volver al Cuartel General habían quedado en reunirse en aquel lugar, ya que no solían pasar muchos soldados por ahí. Sin embargo, Eren no aparecía, y siempre que Mikasa escuchaba pasos, eran otros soldados.

Mikasa también estaba impaciente. Había estado fantaseando hasta quedarse dormida sobre las clases, y sobretodo anhelando volver a tener otro momento mágico con Eren en el piano, como cuando ambos tocaron _Red Skies_. O es que él tenía buen oído o es que estaban muy bien sincronizados. Mikasa no podía hallar explicación para aquello, y eso era justo lo que más le excitaba e intrigaba.

De repente escuchó pasos acelerados que se dirigían hacia ella, alzó la mirada, y fue cuando Hanji se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó cariñosamente, al vuelo.

_Empieza la misión: "¡Descubrir de qué va el ritual de Mikasa!"_, dijo Hanji en sus adentros, entusiasta.

-¡Mika-chan! –Exclamó Hanji con su típico aire jovial, mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la suya.

-Hanji… -Murmuró Mikasa, sorprendida ante aquel abrazo. Fue cálido, pero corto, y parecía que Hanji tenía prisas, como siempre.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Estás esperando a alguien? –Preguntó Hanji amistosamente, con cierta curiosidad.

-Sí… A un amigo… -Respondió la joven, casi en un susurro.

-¿A Eren?

-… Sí. –Mikasa se dio cuenta de que había clavado con la pregunta. Aquello ya no era normal, aunque lo cierto es que los únicos amigos que Mikasa tenía eran Eren y Armin.

-Uuuy… No me digas que vais a tener una cita esta tarde… -Dijo Hanji con un tono insinuante y una sonrisa bastante pícara en el rostro, pinchando su mejilla con su dedo índice.

-¡N-no es eso! –Mikasa se ruborizó al completo por aquel comentario. Ella nunca se había imaginado saliendo con él, quizás por el mero hecho de que aún lo seguía considerando como a un hermano, a pesar de que también lo amaba como una mujer ama a un hombre.

A Hanji le impresionó esa reacción, pero trató de comportarse igual de amigable que antes.

_Por lo menos por el momento sé que le gusta…_, dedujo Hanji, intentando contener otra sonrisa pícara.

-Ooh… Hacíais muy buena pareja… -Se lamentó Hanji, sacudiéndole el hombro cuyas manos estaban apoyadas-. Por cierto, me he enterado de que te ausentas por las tardes… ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas siempre?

Mikasa había creído que Eren ya había dispersado los rumores, diciendo de que ella ayudaba en una tienda de música. Y se lo había prometido una vez llegaron al Cuartel justo para la hora de cenar.

Además, aunque Hanji se pasara horas encerrada en su laboratorio investigando cosas varias sobre los Titanes, cuando saldría seguramente se enteraría al instante todo sobre lo de sus ausencias, y también de los rumores.

-Por las tardes ayudo en la tienda de música de una amiga de la madre de Eren. Pensaba que ya lo sabías de hace tiempo, lo de mis ausencias… Aquello estaba en boca de todos, al fin y al cabo.

-Oh, perdona, es que siempre estoy en el laboratorio investigando cosas, y pues que no me entero mucho de las novedades, ¿Sabes? –Soltó una risita.

-Ya… Ya me lo imagino… - Aquello Mikasa no se lo creía nada.

-Me he enterado de que Eren también se ausentó contigo… -Hanji volvió a adaptar ese tono insinuante tan molesto.

-I-iba a mostrarle la tienda, y como la amiga de su madre lo reconoció, pues… -Murmuró Mikasa, cabizbaja, mientras se ocultaba parte de su rostro con su bufanda roja.

-Ya veo… ¡Bueenop! -Hanji se puso de pie de un salto, con ambas manos en las caderas-. Tengo que ir a investigar un poco más. ¡Luego hablamos!

Mikasa asintió y vio como aquella científica loca se alejaba a trompicones. Hanji se tropezó con Eren y ambos casi cayeron al suelo. Ella se incorporó al instante, se disculpó apresuradamente y se fue corriendo hacia la dirección de donde antes había venido.

Al igual que Mikasa, Eren la miraba como si estuviera completamente majara. Y en efecto, lo estaba (o por lo menos parecía estarlo…).

El corazón de Mikasa dio un vuelco cuando Eren se acercó a ella, aun recordando las cosas tan incómodas que Hanji había mencionado en aquella conversación. Se cubrió parte del rostro con su bufanda, hasta que Eren estuvo en frente suyo y ella no pudiera evitar mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué quería? –Preguntó Eren extrañado, antes de que Mikasa pudiese pronunciar su nombre.

-Quería saber por qué me ausentaba y eso… Yo le respondí lo de la tienda –Explicó Mikasa, poniéndose de pie.

-Ah, ya ve-

Antes de que Eren pudiera terminar de hablar, Mikasa cubrió su boca con su mano y lo acorraló en la columna que había detrás de él, y puso su rodilla entre sus dos piernas para así poder inmovilizarlo.

Eren pudo sentir el contacto tibio de su cuerpo, y el de sus manos gélidas, como su mirada grisácea penetrante. Aún hermosa, su mirada provocó que un escalofrío le recorriera en toda la espina, aunque fuera tan solo por un instante, ya que luego se centró en la otra punta del patio, donde ambos pudieron divisar unas chicas soldado que comentaban sobre las ausencias de Mikasa.

Mikasa escuchó detenidamente la conversación de las dos chicas:

-Ayer volvió a ausentarse en el entrenamiento de la tarde… Esto sí que es raro. –Dijo la joven de pelo largo y castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

-Si sigue así, vamos a tenerlo difícil en la misión esa, la de capturar a Annie… -Suspiró la chica rubia, con el pelo igual de largo que su amiga.

-¿Tú qué crees que se dedique a hacer por las tardes?

-Ni idea. Algunos dicen que queda con su novio y hacen cosas pervertidas… -Dijo soltando una risita pícara.

-Mikasa con novio… Hum… -Murmuró su amiga, pensativa-. No, no me lo imagino. ¡Sería rarísimo!

Las chicas entraron al Cuartel entre risas, cosa que resultó a Mikasa mucho más insoportable, aparte del comentario que hizo la última.

Mikasa retrocedió unos pasos, apartándose de él lentamente con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Pero qué ha-…?

-¿Aún no se lo has dicho a nadie? –Lo interrumpió Mikasa, aún cabizbaja. En su mirada Eren pudo hallar decepción, algo que le desagradó bastante. La última persona que quería decepcionar en el mundo era a Mikasa, pero por desgracia, parecía haberlo hecho.

-N-no… Me había olvidado, perdona… -Respondió, balbuceando y tropezándose con cada una de sus palabras.

En verdad, se había olvidado de comentárselo a sus conocidos, y ni siquiera le dijo nada a Armin. Estaba muy centrado e ilusionado con las clases, pero sobre todo seguía pensando en aquel cálido recuerdo de la risa tímida de Mikasa cuando ambos interpretaron _Red Skies_, cuyo recuerdo le quitó el poco sueño que tenía aquella noche. Estaba fascinado. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que la había escuchado reír? O, más bien… ¿La había escuchado reír alguna vez? Desde que la adoptaron, lo máximo que Mikasa podía ofrecer de la poca felicidad que le quedaba en el alma era una pequeña sonrisa, algo insignificante para muchos, pero algo que sin duda significaba mucho para él, su familia, y para Armin.

-¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? –Aquella pregunta de un tono tan cortante sacó a Eren de sus pensamientos. Eren pudo percibir la frialdad de sus palabras, y también el enojo que había en ellas.

-Pensaba que te daba igual esto de los rumores…

-Me daba igual, sí… Pero llega un momento en que… -Mikasa dio un leve suspiro-, ya cansa, ¿Sabes?

-Lo sé, pero… Deberías dejar de tener en cuenta de lo que dicen los demás. Así aprenderás a disfrutar de la vida.

-Claro…

Mikasa halló mucha razón en sus palabras, aún incrédula al haberlas escuchado del mismo Eren. En verdad, desde la primera vez que Eren la escuchó tocar tuvo un comportamiento bastante raro, y ella no se esperaba que él le pidiera que le enseñara a tocar el piano, ni mucho menos hacer ese tipo de escapadas. Mikasa pensaba que en su cabeza sólo estaba el objetivo de acabar con los titanes, y se había esperado una bronca cuando ella le confesó lo que solía hacer por las tardes durante aquellos dos meses.

Quizás el poder de la música haya surgido efecto en Eren.

-… Creo que tienes razón.

Desde que tocó por primera vez las notas de aquel piano, Mikasa pareció haber olvidado todo el asunto de los titanes, de que la humanidad vivía encerrada por murallas de cientos de varas de altura... Todo el mundo, todas sus preocupaciones, parecieron desvanecerse, y sólo estaba ella y Jarrod, su piano. Y lo mismo sucedió cuando tocó con Eren, y le dio la sensación de que aquello había hecho que Eren descargara todas sus energías negativas, todo su rencor y su ira contenida por la mera existencia de los titanes.

De repente, Mikasa recordó la letra de una de sus canciones favoritas:

_Never opened myself this way… _

_Life is ours, we live it our way._

Acompañado por tres guitarras y un pequeño timbal, en su mente resonó los cánticos y la melodía de acompañamiento de excelente harmonía de aquel artista callejero y su banda, que solían interpretar varias canciones en la plaza de un pueblo que se hallaba cerca del Cuartel, oculto entre dos grandes distritos y un bosque bastante frondoso. Mikasa solía pasarse por ahí a veces para escuchar artistas callejeros interpretando composiciones o canciones con varios instrumentos, mientras que en mitad de la plaza danzaban personas de todas las edades al compás de la música.

Pensó que quizás a Eren le gustaría aquel lugar, y además les pillaba de paso para ir a la casa.

-En fin… ¿Vamos a la casa? –Dijo Eren, volviendo a Mikasa a la realidad, después de un silencio que le pareció eterno.

-Hm… Antes me gustaría pasar por algún sitio… -Murmuró Mikasa-, que está cerca de la casa.

Sin ninguna objeción de parte de Eren ni ningún gesto que pudiera representar negación de parte suya, ambos emprendieron rumbo al poblado que Mikasa tanto apreciaba por su gran amor hacia la música, al arte, y a la danza.

* * *

><p>Desde el callejón que daba la a entrada al pueblo, escucharon música alegre y risas risueñas. Mikasa pudo reconocer las guitarras y los timbales, así también como la voz potente masculina que entonaba las estrofas con entusiasmo y júbilo.<p>

Mikasa sonrió. El espectáculo de Steven ya había empezado.

Salieron de aquel callejón tan oscuro y pestilente por el ambiente congestionado a causa de las cloacas y del mercado cercano a la plaza. A pesar de que no había ni un alma, Eren no se quitó la capucha de su capa en ningún momento, con el temor de que pudieran encontrarse con algún miembro de las tropas de reconocimiento.

A Mikasa le sorprendió que fuera tan prudente, ya que aquel era un pueblo un poco aislado y con pocos habitantes. En los dos meses que visitaba aquel pueblo para asistir a los espectáculos y para comprar partituras, no se había encontrado con nadie que pudiera delatarla ni echarle una bronca.

Girona era un pueblo seguro.

-Quítate la capucha. Aquí nadie nos delatará, Eren –Le dijo Mikasa, tranquila como la brisa otoñal de aquel día.

Inseguro, Eren se quitó la capucha. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por la fuerte luz que alumbraba la plaza, sintiendo fuertes punzones de dolor en sus sienes, que apenas los aliviaban la melodía y el cantar de aquella potente voz masculina. Una vez sus ojos volvieron a acostumbrarse a la luz solar, Eren contuvo una exclamación, mientras que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Había personas de distintas edades (la mayoría mujeres en plena flor de su juventud) que danzaban y reían, dando giros elegantes y gráciles, acompañados de suaves movimientos en sus muñecas, con los brazos alzados, como si quisieran acariciar aquel cielo tan azul que se abría sobre ellas.

-Hala… -fue la única palabra que se escapó de los labios de Eren.

Otras personas dejaban un puñado de dinero en la jarra de cristal que los artistas callejeros habían dejado para así ganar algo de dinero, mientras que un montón de gente observaba con asombro a los artistas callejeros, que tocaban con una destreza (y brutalidad) increíble sus respectivos instrumentos, mientras que el hombre que tocaba el timbal entonaba las estrofas de una canción con una letra algo triste, que hacía un gran contraste con la melodía que le acompañaba:

_When I see the green light on the ocean_

_I'm sure you're gonna back to me…!_

_I'll wait for that day arrives,_

_One day we'll meet again._

Eren reconoció esa canción al instante. Era _One Day_.

-¿_One Day_ tiene letra? –Preguntó Eren, perplejo.

-No… Ése músico siempre se inventa la letra de algunas composiciones que no tienen letra -Respondió Mikasa, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Do-dónde estamos? –Volvió a preguntar Eren, alucinado por aquella presentación.

-Éste pueblo se llama Girona, y ahora estamos en la Plaza de la Música. Aquí suelen hacer conciertos varios artistas callejeros, y también festivales.

-Ah, ya veo…

Los músicos acabaron rasgando las cuerdas de sus guitarras mientras ponían las yemas de sus dedos en los trastes a una velocidad increíble, mientras que el hombre tocaba con fuerza repetidamente su pequeño timbal. El público, además con todo aquel dinero acumulado en la jarra que ya estaba a rebosar, los premió con fuertes aplausos y vítores.

-Por aquí está la tienda de música de la que te hablé…

-¡Ah! ¡Sinsonte mío! –exclamó una voz masculina, la cual llamó la atención de Mikasa enseguida. Era la del vocalista de ese grupo quien le hacía señas con ambas manos.

Mikasa se acercó hacia el grupo de músicos con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, y Eren la siguió, para no quedarse atrás.

Calculó que el hombre tendría por lo menos unos sesenta años. Aquella larga maraña de pelo castaña que cubría su cabeza daba la impresión que el anciano no se hubiera peinado en años, y algunos mechones blanquecinos resurgían de ellas, signos de su vejez, mientras que otros se adherían a la arrugada piel de su rostro por el sudor. Sus ojos rojizos miraban a Mikasa con ternura, cual anciano mira a su nieta, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola, Steven…

Ambos se unieron en un tierno abrazo, cosa que desconcertó a Eren, ya que Mikasa no solía encariñarse mucho con las personas como para abrazar así a un anciano, como si fuera su abuelo.

-¡Qué gusto de volver a verte por aquí! –Exclamó jovialmente el anciano una vez se hubo deshecho del abrazo-. ¿A qué se debe tu inesperada visita? Oh, no me digas que ése es Eren…

-Pues sí... –Asintió Mikasa.

-Encantad-

-¡Por fin conozco a tu corazoncito! –Exclamó Steven, interrumpiendo al joven, quien se ruborizó hasta las orejas al escuchar la palabra "corazoncito"-. ¡Vaya, vaya, no está mal! ¡Tienes buen gusto para los hombres, sinsonte mío!

-¡¿"Co-corazoncito"…?! –respondió Eren, muy avergonzado y esta vez siendo él el centro de las miradas.

-¡Steven-san! ¡No digas esas cosas! –Replicó Mikasa, tan ruborizada que la rojez de su rostro igualaba a la de su bufanda.

Steven soltó una carcajada tan ruidosa que resonó en toda la plaza, cosa que atrajo las miradas extrañadas de la gente. Eren observó al anciano con la poca paciencia que tenía, intentando contenerse apretando los puños, mientras que Mikasa había ocultado parte de su rostro con su bufanda, muy avergonzada, y con la mirada fija en las losas color pastel del mosaico de la plaza.

Aquella carcajada acabó en unos jadeos de cansancio, y sus ojos castaños rojizo se clavaron fijos en los furibundos ojos esmeralda de Eren. Steven estrechó una mano hacia él, diciendo, con una amplia y cálida sonrisa:

-Encantado de conocerte, muchacho.

Eren titubeó unos instantes, pero acabó complaciendo al anciano correspondiendo al saludo, estrechando sus manos en sí. Él se secó al instante su mano con su capa, ya que la huesuda mano de Steven estaba ardiendo y empapada de sudor.

-Mikasa me ha hablado mucho de ti, Eren… -Steven asintió, pensativo y con los ojos entrecerrados, sin apartar su mirada de él-. Por lo del mote que creó mi nieto, el de "Chico Titán" ese… Pensé que eras más alto, hijo.

-¿N-no me reconoce? –Eren le preguntó a Mikasa en un susurro.

-Como es un pueblo pequeño y algo aislado, la información de afuera suele ser falsa, muy falsa… -Respondió Steven en su lugar, como si hubiera escuchado perfectamente la pregunta del joven-. Así que yo paso de ella y cruzo mis brazos bajo la nuca. Además, ni mi hijo ni mi sinsonte me han contado nada que tengas relación alguna con ese mote…

_Han intimado mucho como para darse abrazos y tener una relación abuelo-nieta, y sin embargo no lo suficiente como para que Mikasa le haya contado nada de mis poderes…_

-Ya te lo contaré todo en otra ocasión, Steven-san.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tenéis prisa? –Preguntó Steven, ladeando la cabeza.

-Iba a enseñarle la casa…

-_Meine Gott_… Pero si es tu lugar secreto, sinsonte mío…

-Él me siguió una tarde hasta la casa, y le pedí que no se lo contara a nadie, y no lo hizo… Entonces insistió en que le diera clases, y al final acabó convenciéndome…

-Eres afortunado, Eren… -Reconoció Steven, volviendo su mirada a Eren-. Y yo que pensaba que mi sinsonte no le daría clases a nadie… ¡Bueno...! –Dio palmadas a su pequeño timbal-. ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

Steven intercambió algunas palabras con los miembros de su pequeño grupo, y uno de ellos exclamó, solemnemente, con un tono tan alto que resonó en toda la plaza:

-¡"Nothing Else Matters"!

_La canción que tuve en la cabeza desde que Eren me aconsejó aquello…_, pensó Mikasa, asombrada. A veces se preguntaba si Steve podía leerle la mente, pues cada vez que visitaba su tienda, siempre acertaba en las canciones que en las que estaba pensando y las tarareaba, delante de ella.

El público recibió aquella interpretación con vítores llenos de júbilo, acompañados de fuertes aplausos. En un instante, mientras uno de los guitarristas tocaba las cuerdas de su guitarra sin presionar ningún traste, la plaza se llenó de parejas de todas las edades. El anciano músico hizo una seña con la cabeza a la joven pareja, cuyos jóvenes estuvieron aturdidos en un principio, para luego sentirse muy avergonzados. Ambos se intercambiaron miradas incómodas mientras se dirigían al centro de la plaza. Aquello no iba a ser nada fácil para ellos, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía bailar.

Eren observó los pasos de las otras parejas. Rodeó a Mikasa por la cintura con su brazo, mientras que, torpemente, cogió su mano con la mano que tenía libre. Al ponerse en contacto con su piel, sintió que su corazón latía con más fuerza, y por un instante no pudo escuchar lo que Mikasa le decía, sólo ver aquel rostro completamente ruborizado y aquellos hermosos ojos grises que lo miraban fijamente.

Jamás había estado tan pegado a ella, y jamás le había parecido tan frágil, en sus brazos.

-Eren… -Volvió a llamarlo-. El secreto para esto es dejarse llevar…

-¿E-eh? –Tartamudeó Eren, aturdido.

-Déjate llevar, Eren.

Antes que Eren pudiera dar un paso, Mikasa lo condujo más hacia el centro con pasos gráciles, enterrando su rostro en su pecho mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

_So close, no matter how far…,_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart…_

_Forever trusting who we are,_

_And nothing else Matters…_

En cuanto sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, y en cuanto Steven empezó a entonar la segunda estrofa, empezaron a bailar (o por lo menos intentarlo), y no apartaron su mirada uno del otro en todo el rato.

Al principio fueron pasos torpes y avergonzados, pero a medida que iba avanzando la canción, ambos fueron desenvolviéndose más, y la vergüenza era un sentimiento ya lejano, que se había quedado atrás junto los primeros pasos. Ambos sintieron que eran los únicos danzando en la plaza, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, como aquella tarde de otoño ante las teclas del piano.

Cada vez que Mikasa sonreía, por pequeña que fuera la sonrisa, Eren sentía una extraña y cálida sensación en el pecho, mientras que sus ojos, por primera vez en su vida, la miraban con ternura, mientras que las mejillas de ambos se llenaban de rubor.

…And nothing else mattered.

* * *

><p>Eren sentía que su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar.<p>

Durante toda la clase, las mismas estrofas de la canción se repitieron su mente. Tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza la cautivadora mirada de Mikasa, ni sus pequeñas sonrisas.

_Maldito Steve…_, masculló Eren en sus adentros. Eren ya no sabía ni qué estaba tocando, solo sabía que tuvo que haberse equivocado en alguna nota, ya que Mikasa le pedía una y otra vez que volviera a tocar lo mismo. _A este paso no podré escucharla tocar… Tsk…_

Finalmente, Mikasa dio un leve suspiro y una mirada agotada se clavó en él. Ya se le había acabado la paciencia.

-Eren… Será mejor que vayas a tomar un poco el aire.

-Estoy bien… -Replicó, casi en un gruñido.

-No… -Volvió a suspirar-. No estás bien.

Eren, frustrado, salió de la casa a zancadas, sin darle importancia a sus zapatazos, que eran tan fuertes que resonaban en todo el lugar, para luego convertirse en ecos, como cuando uno toca las notas con pedal.

Al salir al exterior, una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo hizo retroceder, y Eren tuvo que cerrar los ojos, ya que la ráfaga venía acompañada de tierra y hojas marchitas.

Eren, entonces, miró hacia el cielo que se abría sobre él, mientras aquella ráfaga se convertía en una suave brisa otoñal. Estaba completamente despejado, y no tardaría en ponerse el sol. Más allá del horizonte, donde él podía divisar un gran bosque frondoso y montañas nevadas, también pudo divisar nubes de tormenta, aún bastante lejanas de donde se encontraban.

Eren cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez de aquella brisa otoñal que acariciaba su piel y sacudía suavemente su pelo, como las hojas de los árboles de hoja caduca que interpretaban una melodía relajante y única: la canción del otoño.

Una vez relajado, se puso a analizar todos sus pensamientos. Se preguntó qué había sido aquella sensación tan cálida que sentía en el pecho cuando pensaba en Mikasa. O cuando la miraba con ternura cuando bailaron juntos esa misma tarde. Era una sensación extraña, pero le hacía sentir muy bien, de hecho. Parecía que esa tarde y aquella vez que tocaron juntos _Red Skies_, Eren disfrutaba de su compañía, después de varios años.

Siguió hallando explicaciones en cada rincón de su cabeza, hasta que esta dio con una palabra muy… Incómoda.

-¿"Enamorado"…? Menuda estupidez –Masculló entre dientes, con algo de rubor en las mejillas.

Pero, sin embargo, no hallaba otra explicación… Además, si estuviera enamorado de ella… ¿Ella lo estaría también de él, o lo consideraba como a su hermano adoptivo? Porque Mikasa siempre parecía tratarlo como a su hermano pequeño…

Eren decidió no hacer caso a ese sentimiento. Tenía que proteger la humanidad.

Al entrar a la casa, escuchó la melodía de un piano, y quizás también la suave voz de Mikasa cantando algunas estrofas…

Eren recorrió el pasillo lo más silencioso que pudo, ya que no quería que dejara de tocar, quería escucharla tocar. A medida de que avanzaba, la melodía le resultaba cada vez más familiar:

_So close, no matter how far…_

Se ocultó tras el arco, y giró la cabeza para poder observarla mejor.

Entonces, la vio.

Bajo la luz dorada del atardecer que se filtraba en el enorme agujero del tejado, Mikasa entonaba la misma canción que habían bailado aquella tarde, sólo que esta vez eran una chica y un piano solitarios, como su existencia misma.

Aquel escenario le hizo recordar a la tarde en la que puso pie en el lugar por primera vez, sólo que esta vez todo fue demasiado hermoso para él. Ya fuera la suave voz de Mikasa o la belleza que aquella tenue luz le otorgaba al piano y a la pianista, todo era demasiado hermoso, tanto que Eren, boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sintió que estaba en otro mundo, mientras que las últimas estrofas de la canción fluían de los labios de Mikasa:

_Trust I seek but I find in you _

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_Because nothing else matters…! Oh…_

Tocó una bonita melodía en el piano, que encajaba a la perfección tanto con la canción como en el escenario. Luego, Mikasa entonó lo que ya parecía ser la última estrofa:

_So close, no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_Because nothing else matters_

_Because nothing else… Matters._

Mikasa volvió la mirada hacía él, y en un segundo su rostro ya estaba completamente ruborizado, para después apartar la mirada rápidamente. Él encontró hasta adorable aquel gesto.

Mientras se sentaba en el taburete, Mikasa le hizo una pregunta algo incómoda:

-¿Has estado ahí todo el tiempo? –Preguntó Mikasa, casi en un susurro.

-S-sólo desde la penúltima estrofa –Tras un corto silencio, comentó, algo nervioso-: T-tienes buena voz.

-Gracias…

Eren se acomodó en el taburete y echó un vistazo a lo que habían estado practicando aquella tarde: todos los pentagramas de ambas páginas estaban llenos de garabatos, círculos, etc., hasta que en el último de la segunda página daba por entender que a Mikasa se le había acabado la paciencia. Eren se sintió mal por su parte, al haberse distraído tanto en sus pensamientos en clase, cuando Mikasa daba lo mejor de sí para enseñarle con una paciencia que él jamás pensaba que se agotaría…

Por suerte, Eren sintió la mente más refrescada, así que el primer ejercicio lo tocó bien, fijándose en cada corchera y cada blanca.

_Mikasa tuvo razón por lo de tomar un poco de aire_, pensó, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Te lo pasaste bien esta tarde?

-¿Eh? Sí… -Respondió Eren, quien había estado bastante concentrado en los ejercicios, que eran cada vez más complicados.

Aquello pilló de sorpresa a Mikasa, ya que muchas veces a Eren solía molestarle su compañía. Ella sintió un leve sentimiento de euforia, pero decidió guardárselo para aquella noche, en la que seguramente haría un pequeño chillido con el rostro enterrado en la almohada, como la noche anterior.

-Je… Me alegro –Se limitó a decir Mikasa, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Después, ella tocó una melodía muy bonita y cálida, que a Eren le hizo recordar los días de primavera. Eren entendió aquello como si ella le dijera que volviera a centrarse en los ejercicios, y lo hizo.

Así pues, bajo la luz dorada del atardecer, ambos aprovecharon al máximo de la media hora que quedaba de clase.

* * *

><p><strong>Las canciones que aparecen en este capítulo ^^ :<strong>

**Stairway to Heaven - Led Zeppelin**

**Nothing Else Matters - Metallica**

**One Day - Hans Zimmer (de "Piratas del Caribe: En el Fin del Mundo" OST, Lyrics by me (?))**

**Nothing Else Matters - Cover de Lucie Silvas**

**Nagisa: Parting at the Foot of the Hill (Warm Piano Arrange) - Jun Maeda**

**P.D.: el sinsonte es un ave que aprende fácilmente las melodías que escucha.**


	3. Arwen's Vigil

**¡Muy buenas, queridos lectores!**

**Estos dos últimos meses estuvieron llenos de acontecimientos muy importantes en mi vida: he acabado la ESO, he interpretado ****en público ****la fabulosa canción de Arwen's Vigil (la cancioncilla protagonista de este capítulo) de The Piano Guys , he ingresado en la Massana (una de las escuelas de arte más prestigiosas de Barcelona), y... ¡Tengo una nueva mascota! Un agapornis que mi madre se encontró ayer mientras hacía la colada :') Fye es un lorito muy sociable y muy majo y muy todo *3* Una vez se sube a mi hombro difícilmente me lo puedo quitar de encima x)**

**En fin, mejor no os entretengo más con mi vida, que sé que estáis ansiosos por leer este capítulo de Piano Lessons uwu'**

**¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

**Arwen's Vigil**

Era una mañana fría de finales de octubre. Aquellas últimas semanas habían sido bastante lluviosas, por lo que Eren y Mikasa sólo pudieron ir pocas veces a la casa y seguir con las clases, además que el día en que tendría lugar la misión de la captura de Annie (el supuesto Titán Hembra) parecía cada vez más próximo por las numerosas reuniones y entrenamientos a los que ellos tenían que asistir, todos ellos obligatorios.

No le tomarían tanta importancia a aquella misión si ambos no fueran los "protagonistas" de aquel montaje, y Eren no estuviera sediento de venganza por la sanguinaria muerte de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, una parte de él se negaba a creer que Annie fuera el Titán Hembra, lo que causaba un gran desconcentro en Eren en las clases de piano o en los entrenamientos.

La presencia de Mikasa era lo único que podía traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Tanto como las frustraciones de Eren como la angustia y la sed de venganza eran calmadas, misteriosamente, por su presencia. En otros tiempos, su presencia habría empeorado aquellos sentimientos negativos; tal vez Eren se acordara de aquellas tardes que Mikasa tocaba para él, cada vez desenvolviéndose ante él y las teclas el piano, o tal vez por la mejor relación que ambos tenían, que mejoraba cada día que pasaba, cada tarde que Mikasa le enseñaba nuevas cosas sobre piano, aquel instrumento tan entrañable.

Ella no lo sabía.

Mikasa se abrió paso entre los soldados que descansaban en la entrada de la pista de entrenamiento, evitando pisar los charcos de lodo que se encontraban en su camino. Más allá de las verjas y de los muros de hormigón, se extendía una frondosa arboleda que rodeaba todas las instalaciones del Cuartel General, así como los jardines y las plazuelas.

Buscó con la mirada a aquella chica rubia tan simpática y adorable que le recomendó manuales para afinar un piano y libros para perfeccionarse en ese instrumento, y no tardó en encontrarla, jadeando y apoyada a las verjas que rodeaban la pista de entrenamiento, con una simple camiseta de tirante y unos pantalones negros a juego, con las puntas de sus deportivas blancas bastante peladas (y desaliñadas). Unos metros más allá estaban, seguramente, su toalla y su cantimplora, donde otras chicas charlaban con el cuello rodeado de toallas largas.

-Hola, Megan… -dijo Mikasa, acercándose a la chica.

-¡Mikasa-san! –exclamó Megan, y sus hermosos ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos. Era increíble el gran parecido que tenía a Christa por sus rasgos físicos y su estatura, aunque Megan era mucho más abierta y espontánea.

Megan era la nieta de Steven, y era miembro de las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Mikasa la consideraba casi como una amiga, y Megan también solía escaparse por las tardes, sólo que para ayudar en la tienda de música de su abuelo junto a Kai, su hermano mayor.

Mikasa esperó unos cuantos minutos a que Megan recuperara el aliento inclinada y con las manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Me han vuelto a regañar… -Empezó Megan, entre jadeos-. ¡Y me han hecho correr toooda la pista entera cien veces! –Exclamó exhausta e hizo girar su dedo índice.

Aquello ya era bastante habitual en ella. Siempre la castigaban por saltarse los entrenamientos que eran obligatorios, e incluso estuvo a punto de dejar la mili para poder ayudar más en la tienda o poder estudiar en algún Conservatorio.

Mikasa y Megan se sentaron apoyadas a una pared de mármol de hormigón cercana para poder hablar con más calma, y para que Megan pudiese tomarse un descanso. La rubia dio un largo sorbo a su cantimplora, mientras que Mikasa aguardaba en silencio con la mirada.

Unos instantes después, como Megan seguía bebiendo de su cantimplora, Mikasa entabló el tema de conversación, cosa que era poco habitual en ambas ya que Megan era siempre la que empezaba a hablar:

-¿Cómo te va la vida? –Preguntó Mikasa tras haber dado un leve suspiro.

En ese momento Megan dejó de beber. Al verla fruncir el ceño y volver a tapar la cantimplora silenciosamente, Mikasa supo que las cosas no le iban bien, nada bien.

-Mi hermano dice que debería dejar la mili y dedicarme a la música, que es algo que me gusta… -Megan suspiró-. Pero la mili es algo que también me gusta… Y como que se me hace un lío todo, ¿Sabes?

_A lo mejor le sienta bien una pequeña charla con Eren…_, supuso Mikasa. Gracias a las clases y a su compañía, Eren había aprendido a meditar un poco más y a dar consejos, aunque fueran bastante sencillos, no carecían de razón.

-Pero bueno, mejor dejemos las preocupaciones a un lado… -La rubia le cogió fuertemente del brazo-. ¡Steven-san me ha dicho que Eren ahora es tu alumno!

-S-sí… -Respondió Mikasa, sobresaltada. No estaba acostumbrada a que tuvieran contacto físico con ella.

-¡Yaaay! ¡Qué genial…! –Chilló Megan, aplaudiendo-. ¡Oye, oye! ¿Podríamos ir a ver el piano luego? No he visto el piano desde que encontramos la casa… ¡Quiero ver cómo ha quedado después de que Steven y tú lo restaurasteis y lo afinasteis!

-¿E-eh…? –Fue lo único que Mikasa pudo articular, perpleja-. Megan, esta tarde tengo que darle clases de piano a Eren…

-¡Bueno, pues antes de las clases! ¡Yaay…! ¡Estoy deseando ver cómo ha quedado esa hermosa reliquia…! –Exclamó, con ambas manos en sus mejillas y con el rostro iluminado. Luego, cogió su cantimplora, y tras dar un largo sorbo, dijo-: Estaremos ahí alrededor de las tres, ¿Eh? ¡No lo olvides!

Aquel "estaremos" pilló de sorpresa a Mikasa, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Megan iba ir con Kai, quizás uno de los chicos más guapos que Mikasa pudo conocer. Kai tenía los mismos ojos azules de Megan, y su lisa cabellera rubia le llegaba a mitad de la espalda.

Estudió en un Conservatorio de uno de los distritos más regios, y a pesar de que era un alumno brillante y pudo llegar a dirigir una orquesta o bien a ser un gran pianista, ahora lleva una vida sencilla ayudando en la tienda de música de Steven, aunque a veces suele dar clases particulares a niños y adolescentes de piano, guitarra o cello.

Se le conoce por su carisma, por su belleza y por ser algo coqueto, y siempre lleva una sonrisa serena en el rostro, cuya sonrisa llegó enamorar a muchas chicas, e incluso, con el tiempo, a Mikasa.

-¡P-pero…! –Antes de poder inventar otra excusa, Megan se fue corriendo riendo, muy ilusionada…

Bastante ilusionada como para que Mikasa pudiera decirle que no.

Mikasa dio un leve suspiro y se encaminó al comedor del Cuartel General, pensando en lo que le diría a Eren respecto a todo aquello.

* * *

><p>En el comedor se dio cuenta de que Eren había cumplido con su palabra, aunque la gente seguía viendo mal que ella se ausentara en aquellos tiempos de crisis, cuando ella era muy necesitada por las Tropas de Reconocimiento.<p>

Sin embargo, a ella no le importaba. Había dejado de importarle cuando Eren le aconsejó aquello, y Mikasa siempre se repetía aquellas palabras cuando estaba rodeada de gente o cuando se levantaba por la mañana, para así afrontar un nuevo día con la cabeza bien alta.

Ahora, bajo los árboles de hoja caduca cuyas ramas eran mecidas por la suave brisa otoñal, Eren le estuvo explicando cómo por fin dispersó todos aquellos rumores con la excusa que ella le dijo que les dijera. Habían cogido la ruta que Mikasa siempre solía tomar, la misma tranquila y oculta ruta con la cual Eren la había seguido y había descubierto aquella casa, y así, aquel hobby suyo.

-Entonces, cuando me preguntaron por qué yo también me ausentaba, les dije que te ayudaba con la tienda –Terminó de explicar Eren.

Mikasa no le había prestado mucha atención, como seguramente Eren creería que ella hubiera hecho hasta ese entonces. Ella había estado buscando las palabras exactas para poder explicarle a Eren la situación, ya que no sabía si le agradaría o no, la idea.

_Habrá que intentarlo…_, se dijo, volviéndose hacia Eren. Pero, cuando se volvió hacia él, vio que Eren también se había vuelto hacia ella, y parecía estar a punto de decir algo. Ambos titubearon un instante, pero al final fue Eren quien le cedió la palabra.

-Tú primero –dijo Eren, perplejo por aquella extraña coincidencia.

Mikasa carraspeó, poco segura de sí misma.

-La nieta de Steven, que es una amiga mía que también es miembro de las Tropas de Reconocimiento, me dijo que vendría esta tarde con su hermano mayor a la casa para ver como había quedado el piano después de que yo y Steven lo afináramos y él lo restaurara –Dijo rápidamente.

-O sea que tendremos visita, ¿Eh…? –Murmulló Eren tras un largo silencio, después de haber analizado aquellas palabras.

-Se ha invitado sola… -Se excusó Mikasa, casi en un susurro. Podía sentir cómo se cargaba el ambiente con cada segundo que pasaba.

Eren dio un leve suspiro, y en sus ojos ella no halló enfado alguno, lo cual fue un alivio para ella pero también le pareció algo extraño en él.

-Bueno, no pasa nada –Dijo al fin, con una cálida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro-. ¿Sabes? Justo iba a ofrecerte en traer amigos unos cuantos amigos para que puedan ser tu "público", y así ayudarte con lo de tu miedo escénico… -Hizo una breve pausa, para luego añadir-: Siempre y cuando mantengan esto en secreto.

Mikasa quedó boquiabierta. Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado en aquel último mes, pero que Eren le ofreciera tal cosa…

Aquello la hizo feliz…, muy feliz…

* * *

><p>-Haz lo que sientas -Fue la respuesta que Eren le dio a todas las preocupaciones de Megan.<p>

-¿Eh?

Eren probó un poco de su bocadillo de tortilla de patatas antes de proseguir.

Estaban sentados en las escalerillas que daban a la entrada principal de la casa, comiendo los bocadillos que Megan había preparado para todos para aquella tarde, con el sonido de las hojas de los árboles mecidos por la suave brisa otoñal como música de fondo.

Con un maletín negro muy grande en forma de botella de vino en la espada, Kai y Mikasa fueron a limpiar la caja de resonancia, que seguramente habría quedado bastante desaliñado por la tormenta de la noche anterior. Por alguna extraña razón, a Eren no le gustó la idea de dejar solos a Kai y a Mikasa. Ni siquiera le gustó que ambos tuvieran una muy buena relación, además de que a Kai le iba la coquetería, y para el colmo era bastante atractivo.

Eren trató de no pensar mucho en ello, y se centró más en aconsejar a la pobre chica indecisa con la elección de su verdadera vocación. Tragó el trozo de pan que estaba engullendo, carraspeó, y le dio una breve explicación de su anterior consejo:

-Si te ves más inclinada al arte y a la música, pues dedícate a la música… Y si no, pues a la mili. No puedes estar con dos cosas a la vez…

-Claro… Aún acabo de entrar en las Tropas de Reconocimiento y la verdad es que no me agrada mucho esta vocación, ya que puedo morir en una expedición y no podré seguir tocando los instrumentos que más me gustan… -Reconoció la joven-. ¡Auuh! Mikasa y tú lo tenéis tan fácil…

-Tenemos un rango superior al tuyo, pero no creas que nosotros nos salvamos de broncas… -Respondió Eren, haciendo un gesto que parecía casi una sonrisa. Luego volvió a probar otro bocado.

_Delicioso_, pensó Eren, perdiéndose en el dulce sabor de la tortilla de patatas. Aquel sabor, además de una contextura ni tan blanda ni tan dura, convertía aquel bocadillo en uno de los mejores bocadillos que había comido en su vida. Y el pan estaba casi recién hecho, lo que lo hacía más exquisito.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó Megan, con una dulce sonrisa-. Había pensado en bañar el pan con tomate por dentro… Pero pensé que no os gustaría mucho.

Antes de que Eren pudiera responder, detrás suyo oyó pasos que se aproximaban a ellos. Al volverse, lo primero que se fijó era en que Kai se había recogido su largo pelo en una coleta, aún dejando que los largos mechones de su flequillo rodearan los contornos de la cara. Mikasa los esperaba más allá, apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirándole fijamente con aquellos ojos del color de las amenazantes nubes de una tormenta…

-Listo… Ya podéis pasar, chicos –Anunció Kai amablemente, siempre sonriente, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la entrada. Al encontrarse con su mirada, le resultó bastante enigmática, como si sintiera que tuviera algo en mente. Y el tiempo pareció haberse detenido, como si Eren se perdiera en sus ojos azules como el agua de los manantiales, como si Kai pudiera leer cada uno de sus pensamientos que resonaban en su mente…

Lo que hizo que Eren volviera a la realidad fue el roce que hizo Megan al deslizarse entre los dos chicos cual ratón para luego entrar corriendo a la casa, exclamando gritos de júbilo que Eren estaría seguro que se escucharían en todos los rincones de aquella casa.

-Megan está muy impaciente, por lo que veo… -Comentó Kai, risueño.

-¡Uaaah! ¡Steven-san y tú habéis hecho un gran trabajo! –Exclamó Megan desde el salón, sin aliento, seguro que emocionada ante la belleza del instrumento que se hallaba ante ella.

-La primera en llegar… -Bromeó Eren.

Kai fue el primero en seguirla, no antes de murmurarle algo a Mikasa. Ella asintió con el rostro apacible, aunque había cierta determinación en su mirada.

En cuanto Eren y Mikasa se quedaron a solas, Mikasa sea acercó a él y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Al estar en contacto con su piel tan suave como la seda hizo que su corazón latiera a cien por hora, ya que aquellas manos no solían tocarlo muy a menudo, temiendo, seguramente, a su reacción.

-No sé si podré hacer esto… -Susurró.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Eren, perplejo. Decidió tomárselo con calma, aunque sus dedos blanquecinos estuvieran entrelazados con los suyos.

-Van a pedir que toque para ellos… -Respondió Mikasa, en un hilo de voz.

-Pues demuéstrales todo lo que hemos progresado en este mes con lo de tu miedo escénico.

-Deja de llamarlo así… -Replicó Mikasa, avergonzada. Aquel temor tan tonto la había avergonzado desde un principio, y siempre acababa frustrándose cuando tocaba para Eren, ya que se equivocaba seguido y no paraban de temblarle las manos, lo cual hacía que todavía más se desenvolviera más torpe en el piano. Eren solía enfadarse seguido por aquel aspecto, diciéndole que ella tenía mucho potencial y que lo de los nervios era una tontería.

-Pues demuéstrales que Mikasa Ackerman no le teme a nada… –Eren tomó uno de sus lisos mechones tan oscuros como el azabache y empezó a rizarlo con su dedo índice, para luego decirle, alentándola-: Dales un buen concierto si te lo piden.

Cautivada por aquella serena sonrisa que sólo Eren era capaz de hacer, Mikasa tardó unos segundos al darse cuenta de lo muy cerca que estaban sus labios de los suyos. Tan sólo los separaban unos pocos centímetros, y ella podía escuchar perfectamente su respiración pausada, y sentir su aliento cálido muy próximo a ella.

Se deshizo del agarre de sus cálidas manos, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la casa sin acelerar el paso para evitar sospechas. Ya era suficiente con que Eren viera su rostro completamente ruborizado y aquella expresión de sorpresa.

Eren la cogió de la muñeca antes de que entrara al amplio recibidor, lo cual hizo que ella diera un salto, además que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

_¿Qué querrá ahora…? ¿Acaso se habrá dado cuenta él también?_, se preguntó, extrañada porque Eren no la haya dejado marchar. Nunca antes había hecho tal cosa para que ella no se marchara, ni le había tomado de la mano... Nada. ¿Acaso estaba empezando a ser necesitada por él?

-Buena suerte… -le deseó. Después, finalmente, soltó su muñeca y la dejó ir.

* * *

><p>Al entrar al salón, sin el consentimiento de Mikasa, Megan tocaba una melodía relajante y bonita compuesta de notas agudas, lo cual a Eren le hizo recordar el repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que Eren y Mikasa habían llegado, Megan dio un salto y corrió hacia su hermano para luego esconderse detrás de él, cuyo joven apoyaba su violonchelo contra su cuerpo.<p>

-Perdonadla –dijo, al ver el rostro perplejo de ambos jóvenes-, el dominio escénico no es lo suyo.

Un poco más tarde, después de que Kai y Megan hubiesen tocado algunas melodías con sus respectivos instrumentos, pidieron a Eren que tocara algo para ellos, alguna melodía que hubiera aprendido en las clases.

Mikasa le había estado enseñando la introducción de una melodía preciosa, que estaba inspirada en una leyenda japonesa la cual hablaba de un amor que cruzaba el tiempo y el espacio, el pasado y el futuro, entre un medio-demonio y una humana.

Ya con las yemas de los dedos rozando las teclas del piano, el corazón de Eren empezó a palpitar aceleradamente. No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, pero trató de calmarse a sí mismo imaginando que estuviera solo en esa habitación.

Entonces cerró los ojos, dio un leve suspiro y dejó que las notas de aquella melodía fluyeran.

Escuchándose a sí mismo, orgulloso, no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Ninguna falta, ningún titubeo… Las notas seguían fluyendo y fluyendo hasta que la canción acabara, hasta que él abriera los ojos. En la habitación sólo parecían estar el piano y él, nadie más… Ni siquiera Mikasa.

Cuando Eren dejó de tocar, pudo escuchar aplausos y chillidos emocionados de parte de Megan, y tenía la sensación de que Mikasa estaba sonriendo, de que a ella también le había encantado la canción tanto como a los dos hermanos.

-Es lo único que sé tocar de esta canción, de momento… -Dijo Eren, volviéndose a su pequeño público.

-Tienes talento, Chico Titán –Reconoció Kai, asintiendo con la cabeza. Al parecer, aquel mote se había convertido en su mote oficial, pues desde que él y Megan llegaron a la casa Kai estuvo llamándolo así, y no por su nombre. Aquel mote no le gustaba nada a Eren.

-Aah… Esa canción es tan bonita… -Comentó Megan, embelesada-. Hablando de canciones bonitas... –Dijo, volviéndose a Mikasa-. ¿Ya te has aprendido "Arwen's Vigil", Mikasa-san?

La solitaria y triste nostalgia empezó a recorrer por toda su mente, o mejor dicho, por todo su ser… Sólo al haber escuchado aquellas dos palabras había reconocido al instante la canción que más adoró en toda su infancia, y la canción que, después de aprenderla a la perfección, no volvió a tocarla más por todos los recuerdos que se le cruzaban por la mente, recuerdos que la entristecían hasta el punto de hacerla llorar.

-Sí, más o menos –Respondió Mikasa, en un tono seco.

-¡Pues tócala! –Chilló Megan, dando un salto.

-¿"Arwen's Vigil"? –Preguntó Eren, perplejo, aunque por alguna razón aquel nombre le sonaba de algo.

-No me digas que no la conoces…

-Pues no…

-¿Nunca has escuchado "La Nana de Arwen"? –Quiso saber Kai.

Entonces Eren recordó unas estrofas de una nana que había escuchado numerosas veces en sus primeros años de infancia. Recordó aquellas veces en que iban a visitar a una prima suya que apenas tenía tres semanas y, cuando no podía dormir, su madre le cantaba aquella nana, mientras que la madre de la niña la acunaba en brazos y la mecía suavemente…:

_Vuestros ojos son azules como el cielo de otoño, _

_cuyos ojos ahora contemplan la luna llena…_

_Recordando a un amor apasionado que duró muchos años,_

_¿Continuará vuestra vigilia esta noche?_

Su madre una vez le dijo que las madres solían cantarles a sus hijas pequeñas aquella nana cuando estaban gravemente enfermas o no podían dormir, ya que la melodía era realmente preciosa, aunque la letra un poco triste.

-_Mientras que uno le cante a una niña que aún no tenga uso de razón… -Repuso su madre, encogiéndose de hombros._

-¡Vaaa, tócala! ¡Nosotros te acompañaremos! –Insistió la rubia, tirándole del brazo.

-N-no sé yo… -Tartamudeó Mikasa, bastante nerviosa. Intercambió una mirada nerviosa a Eren, pero la única respuesta que tuvo de él fue una pequeña serie de gesticulaciones, entre las cuales ella pudo captar la palabra "hazlo".

Mikasa, entonces, recordó las veces que había tocado para él para poder superar lo de su miedo escénico, después de darle clases de piano. Al principio sus manos fueron torpes y temblaban con cada nota que tocaba, y Mikasa solía frustrarse mucho. Pero no quería defraudar a Eren, quien la apoyaba constantemente y quien la había alabado de lo bien que tocaba cuando la descubrió aquella cálida tarde de otoño. Ambos sabían que ella tenía talento, y que sería una pena desperdiciarlo por un miedo tonto, por lo que Mikasa no se rindió, sino que siguió intentándolo, por muy nerviosa que estuviera.

Si se negaba a tocar ahora, ¿Los esfuerzos de aquellas tardes habrían sido en vano?

-Está bien…

Eren dejó que Mikasa tomara asiento en el taburete, y se sentó en un rincón del sofá donde estaban Kai y Megan, con la mirada fija en las cuerdas de sus respectivos cellos y con us arcos preparados, aun sonrientes. Aguardó, impaciente, a que empezaran a tocar Arwen's Vigil y, para su sorpresa, fue Kai quien empezó a tocar la canción deslizando el arco en las cuerdas de su violonchelo, con una suave y silenciosa nota, como los susurros de Mikasa.

Luego Mikasa empezó a tocar la melodía principal de la canción, vigilando las partes en las que tenía que pisar el pedal, mientras que Kai daba ambiente con unas melodías suaves con su cello. Luego, a medida que avanzaban, Megan se iba uniendo a ellos. Era una canción tan nostálgica para ambas… Pero Mikasa parecía sentirla más que Megan. Había empezado a mirar atrás, como la princesa Arwen en sus noches de vigilia, recordando tiempos mejores.

Recordando la suave voz de su madre entonando cada una de las estrofas.

A los cinco años, Mikasa empezó a entender el contenido de cada estrofa. Le fue pareciendo tan triste y apasionada aquella canción que, cada vez que su madre le cantaba aquella nana para dormir, no hacía más que quitarle el sueño.

Kai empezó a marcar el ritmo con su cello, y Mikasa sabía que era hora de cambiar de tono, que la parte más difícil de la canción se acercaba, pasando primero una muy apasionada… Y dramática.

Y la parte difícil finalmente llegó.

En aquel instante, Mikasa hizo magia con las teclas del piano, cuya parte estaba compuesta de tresillos, algo que le resultaba muy difícil de tocar en el piano. Sintió cómo sus dedos se resbalaban en las teclas, como si quisieran huir desesperadamente, pero siguió tocando, ordenándoles a no abandonar, a seguir tocando firmemente. Ya había cometido varias fallas en la primera parte de la canción, errores torpes cuando ella pudo tocarlos perfectamente a solas.

_La parte de llanto inminente… La parte que no suelen cantarla…_. Y, en efecto, la parte más difícil de la canción, que no carecía en absoluto de belleza y de pasión… Y de tristeza.

Aquella parte sobresaltó a Eren, cuyo joven se había adormecido con la primera parte de la canción. A los pocos instantes, quedó alucinado con aquella parte de la canción. La melodía era demasiado hermosa, y los tres músicos estaban coordinados a la perfección, interpretando a lo que Eren consideraría la melodía más hermosa que hubiera escuchado hasta entonces. No recordaba que la nana fuera tan bonita.

Luego vinieron las octavas, lo que más complicado le resultaba a Mikasa de tocar, y ella volvió a pisar el pedal, fuertemente, mientras que Kai tocaba las mismas notas, con ella. Aquella la nombraba "la parte del expirar"…

La parte final era la que más se parecía a una nana que todas las anteriores, una melodía pausada y que adormecía con cada nota, cada sostenido…

_El alba ha llegado,_

_los pajarillos empiezan a cantar…_

_Y vuestros ojos están cansados de tanto llorar…_

_Princesa mía, descansad…_

_Cerrad vuestros ojos…_

_Y sumiros en un profundo y tierno sueño…_

Mikasa cerró los ojos, y una lágrima solitaria comenzó a descender en su mejilla. En cuanto los abrió, las formas de las teclas parecieron difuminarse, pero siguió tocando hasta el final de la canción, tan pausado y bonito como la introducción, en el que sólo se diferenciaba en el cambio de tono.

_Okaa-san…_

En cuanto Kai tocó las últimas notas rasgando las cuerdas de su violonchelo con el arco, se oyeron aplausos solitarios.

-¡Habéis estado increíbles! –Exclamó Eren.

A su respuesta, el rostro de Megan se ruborizó por completo y Kai hizo una leve reverencia con una sonrisa serena en el rostro. Mikasa intercambió una mirada extraña con Eren, para luego volverse a las teclas del piano. En aquella mirada, aunque fuera tan solo un instante, pudo divisar lágrimas que descendían lentamente de sus ojos.

Ella estaba llorando.

Una oleada de culpabilidad hizo que Eren se estremeciera. Si era cierto que a todas las niñas solían cantarles cantaban esa nana, estaría claro que Mikasa no habría una excepción. Y que llorara… Estaba claro que aquella canción significaba mucho para ella y le traía recuerdos tan buenos como dolorosos, y para el colmo la había incitado en tocar esa canción.

Eren sentía que tenía que disculparse, pero el momento adecuado no llegaba, y pasaron dos horas, llenas de música y arte, en las cuales los virtuosos hermanos violonchelistas tuvieron protagonismo. Sin embargo, él no disfrutó tanto de las canciones como hubiera querido, pues seguía sintiendo el mismo nudo en la garganta que cuando vio las mejillas de Mikasa empapadas de lágrimas.

Ya en el portal de la casa, Kai y Megan aguardaron a que Mikasa terminara de arreglar todo para las clases de piano que iban a tener lugar aquella tarde, para así poder despedirse de ellos. La cabellera rubia de los dos hermanos ondeaban con la suave brisa de aquella tarde otoñal, ambos con la misma sonrisa serena que siempre estaba dibujada en sus rostros.

_Parecen ángeles…_, reconoció Eren. Tanto sus rasgos físicos como su carácter eran similares a los de un ángel, y cada vez que Eren miraba a uno de los dos a los ojos no podía evitar perderse en sus ojos azules.

-Bueno, pues ya quedaremos algún finde, ¿No? –Dijo Megan al fin, sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Pues sí…

-Hey, Chico Titán… -Kai le puso una mano en el hombro, que hizo que Eren se volviera, con el ceño fruncido al haberle llamado por aquel mote-. ¿Por qué le pediste a Mikasa que te diera clases de piano? No será para seducir a tu profesora en cada clase, ¿No? –Kai le guiñó un ojo.

-¡N-no es eso!

Los hermanos se echaron a reír al ver el rostro avergonzado de Eren. A él no le había gustado nada aquella broma, pero trató de no actuar impulsivamente, y empezó a pensar en la respuesta adecuada.

-Ahora en serio… ¿Por qué se lo pediste?

-Quedé alucinado cuando la escuché tocar por primera vez. Que Mikasa tuviera tal talento hizo que quisiera ser como ella… -Eren admitió, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas-. Y a pesar de que estoy un poco obsesionado con esto de la guerra de los titanes y a veces pienso que esto es perder el tiempo… No me desagrada. Es más, me gusta mucho.

Asomada a la esquina del pasadizo que daba al gran recibidor, Mikasa abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquella confesión, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a la cara. Miles y millones de pensamientos inundaron cada rincón de su mente, pero luchó contra ellos para poder escuchar las palabras que Eren estaba a punto de añadir:

-La compañía de Mikasa es agradable… -Confesó Eren, casi en un susurro. Al ser consciente de las palabras que pronunciaba, empezó a ponerse nervioso, pero sentía que tenía que decir esas palabras, y que podía confiar en ellos, a pesar de que eran casi unos desconocidos para él-. Antes la consideraba un estorbo porque se preocupaba demasiado por mí y me trataba como a un crío, pero ahora…

Al alzar la mirada de la desteñida alfombra que se extendía bajo sus pies, analizó los dos rostros que lo observaban y que lo habían estado escuchando detenidamente en todo ese tiempo, Megan sonriendo con dulzura y Kai sonriendo con cierto aire de satisfacción.

_Parecen tan buena gente…_, pensó Eren, y de repente recordó la cálida sonrisa de Steven, la misma que los dos hermanos habían heredado de aquel vivaracho y virtuoso anciano.

-Siento que me gusta estar a su lado, escucharla tocar, o que me dé clases de piano… Me siento muy bien al lado de Mikasa.

Cuando Mikasa salió a despedirse, ella y Kai intercambiaron unas palabras susurrantes y, por primera vez en toda la tarde, Eren vio una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro. A Eren no le gustó el hecho que Kai le hiciera sonreír, y él no, aunque… ¿Habría hecho algo en toda la tarde que pudo haberla hecho sonreír?

Eren observó cómo los dos hermanos se encaminaban a Girona entre la espesura del bosque de otoño, preguntándose porqué le había molestado desde un principio aquel tacto tan extraño que Kai tenía con Mikasa.

* * *

><p>Las palabras de Eren seguían resonando en su mente, palabras abrumadoras, conmovedoras, pero simplemente palabras que Mikasa era incapaz de olvidar.<p>

Puede que no se lo haya dicho cara a cara, pero estaba segura de que Eren había dicho la verdad… Además, ¿Qué hacía Eren explicándoles a gente casi desconocida lo que sentía por ella, tan detalladamente? Pudo haberles dado una respuesta más corta, más simple, más indiferente… Pero la respuesta de Eren había sido casi una confesión acerca de los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella.

Kai y ella lo habían planeado todo. Mikasa consideró aquello algo cobarde de su parte, pensando que lo más adecuado sería que se lo preguntara ella misma, en persona. Kai la tranquilizó, diciéndole que no pasaba nada por probar, así que acabaron haciéndolo; Kai preguntándole a Eren el por qué le había pedido a Mikasa que le enseñara a tocar el piano, y Mikasa escuchando detenidamente su respuesta, asomada por la esquina que daba al pasillo.

Mikasa estuvo luchando por no quedarse absorta en sus pensamientos, entre ejercicio y ejercicio, pero las palabras de Eren siguieron resonando en su mente hasta el final de la clase. El ambiente en sí también había estado muy cargado, y pocas veces se dirigían la palabra, siempre y cuando fueran indicaciones suyas en cada ejercicio.

Aquella fue una hora perdida para ella, por lo que decidió llevarse el archivo de partituras y el libro para poder repasar con más calma una vez llegaran al Cuartel, aunque sólo fuera un poco de solfeo. Eren no puso objeciones.

Salieron de la casa en silencio; el regreso hacia el Cuartel estaba siendo tranquilo: los rayos de sol se filtraban entre la vegetación, acompañados por una suave y cálida brisa que mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles, y que junto al grácil andar de Mikasa, hacía que las partituras que sobresalían del archivo bailaran.

Cautivada por el paisaje, Mikasa se acercó a un saliente para poder observar el atardecer sobre el valle. Inconscientemente, se aproximó al borde y, la roca que se encontraba a sus pies cedió bajo su peso, provocando que Mikasa se precipitara ladera abajo.

La tierra seca, más las púas de las hojas de pino, arañaban vilmente su suave piel, mientras Mikasa empezaba a rodar, ya sin el archivo y el libro en los brazos, que habían salido despedidos tras su caída. Sus lágrimas empezaron a mezclarse con la tierra y con la sangre de la piel de su rostro desgarrada por las hojas de pino, sintiendo un fuerte ardor en ellas como en las pequeñas heridas que se abrían en otras partes de su cuerpo.

Quiso gritar, quiso chillar su nombre, deseó que aquella caída parara, pero siguió rodando, rodando, rodando, hasta al fin caer sobre un lecho de hojas marchitas.

-¡Mikasa! –Exclamó Eren, horrorizado, aunque más de una exclamación, parecía un rugido.

Sintió todos sus músculos entumecidos, y su cabeza daba vueltas, pero pudo ver una imagen borrosa del foso en el que ahora se encontraba, un foso cubierto de un grueso manto de hojas marchitas, así como también de partituras desperdigadas. Otras caían lentamente, y pudo divisar el grueso libro unos metros más allá.

Eren bajó apresuradamente por la lisa rampa que se había formado al desplomarse el saliente. Se arrodilló en frente suyo y la ayudó a incorporarse. Entre tantos zarandeos, la cabeza de Mikasa dejó de dar vueltas hasta que lo miró fijamente a los ojos, débilmente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien… ¡Oh, Dios mío, las partituras…! -Exclamó, haciendo más caso a las partituras desperdigadas que al dolor.

-Yo te ayudo –Eren empezó cogiendo las hojas que aún caían lentamente en el aire-. Pero bueno… ¿Cuántas tenías ahí guardadas?

-Más de cien, creo…

-¡Madre mía! –Bufó Eren, mientras iba reuniendo las hojas que había recogido y hacía con ellas una pila de hojas en el centro de aquel foso. Mikasa siguió su ejemplo.

Tardaron un largo rato en reunir todas las hojas que estaban desperdigadas por los alrededores. Una vez reunidas todas las hojas y guardadas en aquel archivo, Eren se quitó la capa y envolvió el libro y el archivo en ella, para que luego quedaran dos tiras más o menos largas en los extremos. Después, lo puso sobre la espalda de Mikasa e hizo un lazo con ambos extremos.

-¿Qué haces…?

-Creo que así podrás llevar el archivo… -Respondió-. ¿Puedes caminar?

Mikasa trató de ponerse en pie, pero un punzón recorrió en su pierna, lo cual hizo que ella se retorciera del dolor y cayera al suelo.

Él dio un suspiro, y se agachó ante ella, con los brazos extendidos detrás de su espalda. Mikasa titubeó unos segundos, pero al final dejó que Eren la cargara, pues sabía que no había otra manera de poder llegar al Cuartel General con aquellas piernas magulladas y quizás con algunos huesos fracturados…

Mikasa rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, y enterró su rostro sonrojado en su nuca, mientras que permitía que las manos de Eren la cargara con firmeza, por debajo de sus muslos. Hacía ya tiempo que Eren no la llevaba así, desde que eran niños, en aquellos días pacíficos en Shingashina. Él la solía cargar cuando Mikasa se torcía un tobillo o tenía una herida en la rodilla, aunque a duras penas pudiera mantener su peso, pero no quiso herir su orgullo y admitir que, de algún modo, era un blandengue.

-Esa parte en la que tocabas muy rápido… -Comentó, tras un largo silencio.

-¿Hm?

-…No la conocía…-Terminó la frase, balbuceando.

-¿La parte de los tresillos?

-Sí, esa… -Respondió Eren, aunque no hubiera escuchado esa palabra en su vida.

-Esa parte no suelen cantarla… Es una melodía que únicamente se toca en los instrumentos como el arpa o el piano.

-Ya veo… -Asintió, aunque tampoco sabía que era un arpa.

-Más adelante, si quieres te puedo enseñar a tocar tresillos… -Le ofreció Mikasa, en un susurro.

-Vale, como quieras…

_Mucho más adelante, que esto no es moco de pavo…_, reconoció Mikasa.

Al final la vergüenza se desvaneció, y sólo habitó paz en ella. Mikasa sonrió y se abrazó más a su cuello, disfrutando de aquel momento pacífico y cálido, desando que nunca se acabara. Cerró sus ojos, mientras que la voz de su madre resonaba en su mente, cantando la última estrofa de la nana.

Ella se preguntó cómo pudo mantenerse despierta durante todo el día después de su larga vigilia de la noche anterior. Estaba tan preocupada por el plan y por la captura de Annie que finalmente no había dormido nada, pero sobretodo se preguntó si el plan saldría bien. Aquella incertidumbre le había acompañado todas las noches anteriores, pero en ninguna de ellas había sufrido vigilia.

Ni siquiera una de sus canciones favoritas, "Gravity", la había hecho dormir aquella noche…

_Y sumiros en un profundo y tierno sueño…_

Había pasado media hora desde que tuvieron la última conversación, quizás por el ambiente tan tenso que parecía rodearlos desde que Eren la cargó sobre su espalda. Desde donde se encontraba, podía divisar el Cuartel General, así como también el Distrito más cercano.

-Esto… Mikasa... Quería disculparme por lo de esta tarde.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero prosiguió igualmente, ya que Mikasa siempre solía escucharlo de una manera muy silenciosa.

-No sabía que te pondrías tan nostálgica con esa nana… Yo sólo quería ponerte a prueba con lo de tu miedo escénico, y… -Eren dio un suspiro-. Lo siento mucho, ¿Vale?

Siguió sin obtener respuesta, así que Eren la sacudió un poco, pero Mikasa tampoco dijo nada. Se detuvo, guardó un poco de silencio, y al escuchar su respiración pausada y silenciosa, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida.

En aquella fría tarde de finales de octubre, la calidez de su cuerpo se había convertido en un pequeño placer que, al parecer, sólo él se lo podía permitir. Así que la dejó estar, y se encaminó silenciosamente al Cuartel General bajo el cielo anaranjado del crepúsculo.

* * *

><p><strong>He aquí las canciones que aparecen en este capítulo:<strong>

**Tell me What the Rain Knows - Maaya Sakamoto (OST de Wolf's Rain)**

**Kagome & Inuyasha's Love Theme - cover de Michael Tai o MusicMike512**

**Arwen's Vigil - The Piano Guys **

**Gravity - Maaya Sakamoto (Wolf's Rain ED)**

**La letra de la Nana de Arwen la he compuesto yo uwu En Tumblr subiré la letra, y puede que también la de One Day :P ****Steven Reed, Kai Reed y Megan Reed son OCs míos...**

**Ah, y créditos a Orenjiiro-san por la preciosa imagen de Piano Lessons que ha editado para mí, la cual era una foto del antiguo piano acústico que tocaba en mi academia *^* Y también por ayudarme a escribir la escena de la caída en los días de Semana Santa que estuvo de turismo por Barcelona :')**

**Mi más fiel seguidora y ayudante... Gracias.**


	4. Day and Night

**¡Hola, chicos! ^^**

**Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué Arwen's Vigil... He estado escribiendo poco de este fic, más bien he escrito más de otras historias, así como también echando un vistazo a mis libros de bachillerato. No son moco de pavo, pero creo que podré lidiar con "eso" ajaja**

**He estado pasando largas noches de vigilia, por las que al final aproveché para escribir un poco de _Piano Lessons_ o hacer uno que otro sketch a carboncillo... Pero tranquilos, sólo son los nervios con el cambiazo que haré este septiembre ^^' Y otro aspecto ese "cambiazo" es que no publicaré prácticamente nada. Nada de nada. Ni en devianART, ni en Tumblr, ni aquí... Nada de nada, chicos. He decidido dejarme la piel en el bachillerato, pues he entrado a una escuela prestigiosa y ya ha llegado el momento de comprobar de que es cierto que los músicos tenemos más capacidad para memorizar cosas (algo que siempre se me ha dado muy mal en el tema de los estudios...).**

**¡Pero bueno, ya no os cuento más mi vida, que os aburro!**

**Que disfrutéis de la lectura uwu**

**Day and Night**

Hanji entró al despacho de Levi con la sensación de que no había hecho más que hacer el tonto aquel mediodía, aunque hubiera sacado algo de información en lo que respectaba a las ausencias de Mikasa. Estaba segura de que aquella noche le iba a caer una gran reprimenda de su parte.

Levi se encontraba sentado en su butaca, leyendo el contenido de un archivo, con el ceño fruncido. La mirada que le dirigió a Hanji hizo que a ella se le erizara el vello, pero su sonrisa no se borró de su rostro. Ella saludó con un movimiento gentil en la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento en la butaca libre, y Levi cerró el archivo y lo dejó sobre la pila de hojas y archivos que había en un lado de su escritorio.

Para relajar sus nervios, Hanji observó el cielo nocturno, que en aquel pudo contemplar un inmenso manto luminoso de estrellas, mientras que la luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, irradiando tenues rayos plateados que iluminaban el bosque que se extendía más allá.

Aquel paisaje la embelesaba muchísimo…

Al escuchar un sonoro carraspeo, Hanji se dio cuenta de que había pasado de él… Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, pero aquello sólo parecía ponerla más nerviosa. Sin embargo, poco tiempo después se perdió en sus ojos azules, casi transparentes como las gotas de lluvia, en los que podía verse reflejada.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Levi al fin, indiferente.

-A-al final Mikasa tenía un tiempo parcial en una tienda de música –Respondió Hanji, sobresaltada.

-Es lo que todo el mundo dice –Señaló-. Pero… ¿Quién ha dicho que sea verdad?

-¿E-eh?

Levi bufó, exasperado.

-Hoy en día es muy fácil engañar a la gente, Hanji… Y al parecer esa mocosa consiguió engañar a todo el mundo, menos a mí. También Eren ha estado ausentándose últimamente, por lo que me resulta aún más sospechoso.

-¿Cuál es la misión? –Preguntó Hanji, más excitada que temerosa.

_Hanji me acaba de leer el pensamiento…_, Levi sonrió en sus adentros. Al parecer no era tan idiota como él pensaba.

-Bien… Quiero que espíes a cada uno de esos dos y descubras lo que hacen en su ausencia, que los sigas vayan dondequiera que vayan, y que me lo expliques absolutamente todo en la próxima vez que estemos a solas.

Hanji asintió.

-Yo me encargaré de sus respectivos castigos… -La mirada de Levi se oscureció, y Hanji sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina.

-¿Qu-qué vas a hacer?

-Tomar medidas drásticas.

_Una terrible paliza…_, comprendió. Horrorizada, Hanji estuvo a punto de replicar algo, pero Levi no permitió ninguna réplica:

-No voy a permitir que se vayan de rositas mientras nosotros tengamos una misión muy importante dentro de una semana –Masculló entre dientes-. Espero que esta vez sepas hacer bien tu trabajo, Hanji. Ya puedes retirarte.

A Hanji acabó por disgustarle aquella misión, en la que luego el mayor perjudicado sería Eren, por la fuerte paliza que Levi seguramente le proporcionaría. Le había cogido mucho cariño al chico titán, y aunque se escaqueara en estos momentos en que la humanidad realmente lo necesitaba, el castigo le parecía exagerado, hasta injusto.

Resignada, se levantó de la butaca y salió del despacho sin despedirse.

Tras un largo silencio, a solas, Levi dio un leve suspiro. Estaba muy cansado para pensar en consecuencias y en castigos, en reuniones con alcaldes y ministros con el ceño fruncido… Y en Hanji y su rostro apagado.

Apagó la llama de la lámpara de aceite que había estado iluminando su despacho hasta entonces, y se entregó a la oscuridad. La oscuridad no era un problema para él, sino que formaba parte de él, y no le costó nada divisar la trampilla que había en el suelo, una trampilla que pocas veces levantaba y que contenía un objeto que había estado poseyendo en secreto, cuya existencia sólo la conocía él… Y Petra.

La escalera de madera chirrió ruidosamente al desplegarla, y Levi masculló una maldición. Bajó silenciosamente entre escalón y escalón, procurando hacer el mínimo sonido posible, a pesar de que su despacho estaba bastante aislado de los de los otros superiores, además que las paredes eran tan gruesas que hasta las más rigurosas discusiones pasaban de desapercibido.

Levi bajó el último escalón, miró a su alrededor. En un principio, se suponía que aquel iba a ser un trastero, pero Levi no tenía cosas importantes que pudiera conservar. En esa habitación había tan solo un escritorio, un atril… Y un largo piano de cola, negro como el cielo de una noche sin luna, cubierto por una empolvada manta color beige.

_Aranjuez…_, susurró una vocecita en su mente. Levi encendió la lámpara de aceite que estaba sobre el escritorio.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo afinó, y mucho más tiempo desde que tocó sus teclas. Levi retiró la manta, y frunció el ceño al observar la enorme nube de polvo que se condensó en el aire al retirarla. Tras un rato tosiendo y dispersando la nube con sus manos, abrió la tapa del piano, dejando al descubierto las teclas de marfil.

Hizo que sus dedos pasearan en las teclas, mientras trataba de recordar las notas de aquella composición. "Concierto de Aranjuez"… Aquella era una composición difícil, y más si uno la tocaba solo.

_Levi recordó aquella noche de verano, en mitad de un calor sofocante, a la luz de una lámpara de aceite, tocando con manos hábiles las partes más agitadas, un ejemplo exacto del flamenco, un género de música que una vez existió en las tierras lejanas de un país llamado "España". Levi adoraba ese tipo de partes que hacían que sintieras un vuelco en el corazón, mientras observabas como los dedos de tu mano derecha revoloteaban en las teclas, como si cobraran vida propia._

_Era una composición que sin duda a Levi le recordaba a dos grandes amigos que una vez tuvo, a la desesperación y la pena al verlos morir… Recordó haber leído que el compositor se sintió inspirado en la muerte del hijo que había muerto en el parto, así también como al haber estado a punto de perder a su mujer en aquel mismo día. También se había inspirado en su luna de miel con su esposa en Aranjuez, quizás algún distrito que se encontraba en España._

_Aquella noche de verano no recordó haberse dejado la puerta abierta, pero para cuando había acabado de tocar aquella composición, unos aplausos solitarios resonaron en la habitación. Detrás de él estaba Petra, mirándolo con aquellos ojos marrones de cervatillo…_

_-¿Pero cómo…?_

_-¡Has estado genial, Levi! –Exclamó._

_Y sí: se había dejado la puerta abierta._

_Petra le contó que su madre, fallecida de una enfermedad desconocida cuando ella no era más que una niña, solía tocar aquella composición a guitarra, al son de la música proveniente de un viejo gramófono._

_-Tenía manos ágiles, como tú… ¡Pero jamás pensé que se podía tocar en el piano! –Chilló, alucinada. Al ver que Levi frunció el ceño, continuó, entre susurros-: Yo apenas me sabía algunas partes en el piano, que iba memorizando cada vez que mi madre tocaba esa canción…_

_-¿Te guiabas por el oído? –Preguntó Levi. Aquello logró captar su atención._

_-Se podría decir que sí… -Admitió, con un poco de rubor en las mejillas._

_Levi le permitió sentarse en el taburete y que le demostrara lo que sabía. Petra tocaba realmente bien, y sus dedos revoloteaban grácilmente en las teclas con cada parte agitada, cada parte flamenca. El único defecto que tenía era que solía usar mucho el pedal, y la melodía no se podía apreciar muy bien, por lo que decidió pulirla en eso._

_Desde aquella noche, se pusieron de acuerdo para quedar y tocar esa composición cada noche que tenían libre, la composición favorita de ambos. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía de los dos, aún si casi nunca les era permitido quedar, debido a las reuniones de Levi y los entrenamientos de Petra del día siguiente. Aun así, eran felices._

_Pero aquella felicidad se esfumó como había venido, con la llegada de la última expedición de Petra._

Levi no recordó haberse sentado en el taburete y haber empezado a tocar "Concierto de Aranjuez", pero al haber dejado a un lado la melancolía, los buenos y malos recuerdos, sintió como las notas fluían con cada tecla, con cada sostenido…

En ese entonces Levi se halló envuelto en la oscuridad. La luz se había esfumado, dejando la habitación en penumbras.

_Al cargar el cuerpo inerte de Petra, desde haberlo encontrado hasta tirarlo del carro para que fuera pasto de esas desagradables criaturas, "Concierto de Aranjuez" fue la banda sonora, una composición que habían tocado juntos en aquellas noches de verano, a la luz de una sola lámpara de aceite._

-No me dejarás en paz nunca, ¿Eh? Petra… -Susurró, a la vez que tocaba la parte calmada que iba después de la parte más emotiva de la composición.

¿Hasta cuándo seguiría amando a alguien que ya no estaba en ese mundo? ¿Cuándo lo dejaría en paz? ¿Cuándo Levi dejaría, definitivamente, de mirar atrás? Su recuerdo lo hería; no tenerla lo frustraba, y no haber estado ahí ni siquiera en sus últimos momentos…

_Tengo que pasar de página… Si no paso de página, estoy perdido_, se repetía siempre a sí mismo, pero siempre volvía a su mente el recuerdo más cálido de Petra: su sonrisa.

Aquella noche, después de medio año, se desahogaría en el piano con aquella canción cargada de melancolía, dolor, pena y rabia.

* * *

><p>-Mikasa, las llaves.<p>

Mikasa se revolvió en su espalda durante un pequeño instante, y luego empezó a buscar entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta. No tardó en entregarle su llavero de tres llaves, el cual disponían todos los miembros de las Tropas de Reconocimiento para sus respectivas habitaciones.

No le costó mucho abrir la puerta, como a él solía pasarle a menudo con la de su habitación. Empujó la puerta con la punta del pie y se adentró en la habitación de Mikasa, una habitación en la que no recordaba haber estado antes.

La luz de la luna llena que se filtraba desde el cristal de la ventana iluminaba la habitación, por lo que Eren no tuvo problemas para diferenciar unos objetos de otros. Ya de espaldas en la cama, se agachó un poco para que Mikasa pudiera bajarse de su espalda. Al volver al Cuartel General, Eren la había llevado a enfermería para que le trataran algunos cortes y magulladuras que había recibido durante la caída, así también como sus tobillos rotos. Para no levantar sospechas, no fueron a cenar al comedor, sino que fueron directamente a su habitación.

-Gracias… -Susurró ella.

Una vez Mikasa se hubo acomodado en la cama, Eren se sentó a su lado, aguardando a que ella organizara un poco las hojas que ambos habían cogido y reunido al azar. Todos los pentagramas estaban repletos de notas, bastantes corcheras, algún que otro silencio… Con tan sólo haberlas echado un vistazo rápido, Eren quedó boquiabierto.

-En mi vida podría tocar eso…

-Sí que puedes; sólo tienes que dejar de ser un alumno torpe y quejica. Es sólo cuestión de práctica –Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

Al ver que Eren fruncía el ceño, ella no pudo contener una risilla.

Mikasa no tardó en reagrupar las partituras. Al ver que la primera partitura de ese montón era la de "Red Skies", la curiosidad renació en lo más profundo de su ser. Supo que aquel era el momento adecuado para preguntárselo, así que lo hizo:

-Hm… Eren, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, dime.

-¿Tú antes conocías la canción "Red Skies"?

-No… -Aquella pregunta lo perturbaba un poco, pero no supo el por qué.

-¿Ni la habías escuchado?

-Tampoco, no… -Negó con la cabeza.

Aquello le pareció mucho más extraño. Tenía la esperanza de que por lo menos Eren hubiera escuchado aquella melodía una vez en su vida, pero ni siquiera eso… Además, las respuestas de Eren eran del todo sinceras, puesto que no le temblaba la voz ni parpadeaba mucho, como las otras veces en que Eren mentía u ocultaba algo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Mikasa dio un leve suspiro.

-Hasta ahora no consigo olvidar la vez que tocamos juntos Red Skies… A veces pienso que o vamos bien sincronizados o bien tienes un don para la música.

-¿"Un don"…? -Eren se echó a reír-. ¿No decías hace un rato que era un alumno torpe y quejica?

-Pues tocaste muy bien delante de Kai y Megan… -Replicó, con algo de rubor en las mejillas.

-Sigo siendo torpe -Le recordó.

-Pero cuando te memorizas por completo una parte la tocas muy bien, y te desenvuelves muy bien en el piano. Eso es lo importante…

Al ver su triste expresión, Eren tomó sus manos entre las suyas, tratando de reconfortarla. Sin embargo, aquella mirada triste no se desvanecía de su rostro, ni siquiera mostró sorpresa cuando él tomó sus manos.

_Tsk… Qué mal se me da esto…_, pensaba Eren, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para poder reconfortarla mejor.

-Cada vez te desenvuelves mejor en público… -Dijo, en un susurro.

-Pero quiero deshacerme de esto. Cuanto antes, Eren…

_Para poder tocar bien para ti… Como la tarde en que me descubriste_, pensó ella, tristemente.

-Sé que no soportas este miedo tan tonto… Es por eso que tenemos que practicar más, ¿Eh? –Sonrió.

Su única respuesta fue asentir con la cabeza.

Eren se frustró al ver que no conseguía animarla de ninguna forma. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, él con la mirada clavada en el techo, y Mikasa abrazada a sus piernas, acurrucada junto a él. No se le ocurría nada que pudiera animarla, ni ningún otro tema, hasta que se acordó de que tenía que disculparse con ella por lo de esa tarde, algo que se prometió hacer una vez Mikasa se despertara o estuvieran a solas en su habitación.

-Mikasa…

-¿Qué? –Se volvió hacia él en el momento que había pronunciado su nombre.

-Siento mucho lo de esta tarde.

-¿A qué te refieres…? –Preguntó Mikasa, perpleja.

-Estabas llorando, ¿Verdad? Al haber acabado de tocar esa nana…

Mikasa bajó la mirada y cubrió la parte inferior de su rostro con la bufanda.

-Lo siento mucho, ¡No era mi intención…!

-No pasa nada… -Susurró.

-P-pero… -Replicó.

-Gracias a ti, hice un gran logro… Pude tocar delante de tres personas, y a la vez tocar con dos violonchelistas –Ella alzó el rostro y dejó al descubierto sus labios, así también como una dulce sonrisa. La luz de la luna llena que se filtraba desde la ventana hizo que la belleza de su expresión alcanzó su máximo resplandor, haciendo fascinar a Eren. Él se sintió sonrojar, y aquella extraña y cálida sensación en el pecho volvió, con pequeños hormigueos.

_Es preciosa…_, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, Eren sacudió la cabeza, e intentó centrar su mirada en otra parte, con tal de no perderse en aquella mirada cautivante. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano: parte de él no quería perderse aquella hermosa expresión.

-S-si tú lo dices… -Tartamudeó.

-Que sí…

Mikasa lo abrazó tiernamente, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. Eren no rechazó aquel abrazo como lo habría hecho antes, sino que correspondió al abrazo, estrechándola contra sí. Poco después, él la abrazó más fuerte, disfrutando del aroma de su cuerpo, y de la calidez de su presencia. Su corazón latía con más fuerza, y la misma calidez que había sentido en su pecho se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Eren cerró los ojos, preguntándose qué significaba aquella sensación, aquel sentimiento que sentía en lo más profundo de sus ser cada vez que Mikasa estaba tan próxima a él.

-Gracias, Eren… Gracias… -Le susurró al oído.

Para su suerte, aquel abrazo duró poco, pues temía a perderse en sus brazos, a perderse en ella. Al deshacerse del abrazo, observó la pequeña sonrisa que Mikasa tenía esbozada en su rostro, y después sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Bueno… ¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Eh? –Preguntó, perpleja.

-Ibas a enseñarme algo de solfeo, ¿No?

-Ah, cierto…

Mikasa abrió el ancho libro que se encontraba a su lado, abriéndolo por donde se hallaba el marcador de seda de color rojo. Cuando compró aquel libro, Steven bromeó diciendo de que en vez de un libro de piano, se compraba una Biblia. Ella no había reído tanto desde hacía tiempo.

Aquella noche Mikasa le enseñó más cosas sobre el piano: las partes que tenía, de qué estaba hecho, y también un poco de historia y de grandes compositores. También le enseñó un poco más de otros instrumentos populares como el piano: la guitarra, el bajo, el violonchelo, el violín…

Repasaron, también, lo que habían estado practicando la tarde anterior y, cuando Mikasa empezó a mencionarle lo que iban a aprender en las clases siguientes, varias horas después, Eren apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, y daba la sensación de que Eren luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

_Debe estar agotado…_, comprendió. Había sido un día agotador, un día lleno de emociones diferentes… Y también la había estado cargando sobre su espalda durante todo el trayecto hacia el Cuartel General.

-Si quieres lo podemos dejar por hoy… -Dijo, después de un largo rato.

-Sí… Estoy muy cansado… -Susurró, a la vez que se incorporaba.

-Eren –Lo llamó, antes de que el joven cogiera la manija de la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Mañana dedicaremos toda la tarde a un pequeño experimento: tocaré partes de canciones que conozco y tú me dirás si la conoces o no, y hay alguna que crees que conoces, la tocaremos juntos… -Explicó Mikasa-. ¿Te parece bien?

-Claro… Como quieras, Mikasa –Dijo, antes de abrir la puerta-. Bueno… Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Eren… Que descanses –Dijo, y le dedicó una última sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Con el horario de los dos en la mano, Hanji estuvo siguiendo los pasos de Eren y Mikasa desde que fueron a desayunar. Durante toda la mañana estuvieron entrenando, todo normal… Pero por la tarde se dio cuenta que no iban a las respectivas pistas de entrenamiento, sino que se reunieron en la arboleda que se extendía al lado del Cuartel.<p>

Hanji escuchaba atentamente sus conversaciones, oculta en la vegetación y moviéndose con pasos muy sigilosos. Jamás pensaba que llegaría a actuar de manera tan silenciosa, pero es que el silencio, en esos casos, era esencial. Cualquier sonido, por muy bajito que fuera, conseguiría alertar a Mikasa. Ella era muy conocida por tener buen oído, así que Hanji esperaba no fastidiarlo todo.

Media hora después, Hanji divisó una casa más allá de la espesura del bosque. Debido a la lejanía, no pudo verla muy detalladamente, pero estaba segura de que llevaba tiempo abandonada, y de que era grande, muy grande.

Y lo era, y parecía que hacía muchísimos años esa casa había sido tan hermosa como grande.

Aguardó, escondida entre unos matorrales crecidos al lado de una pared de la casa, hasta que los ecos de sus pasos cesaron. Al principio, Hanji tuvo la idea de entrar poco tiempo después, pero luego la descartó al darse cuenta de que sus pasos, por muy sigilosos que fueran, se escucharían en toda la casa. Pegó la oreja al cristal de una de sus altas ventanas y estrechas cubiertas de enredaderas, para escuchar alguna conversación:

-Vamos a empezar con el experimento, entonces… -Le oyó decir Hanji a Mikasa, quien estaba sentada en un taburete, ante un viejo piano de cola marrón. Desde que empezó a espiarlos durante el recorrido a aquella casa, a Hanji le mataba la curiosidad lo de aquel experimento –"Stairway to Heaven", Led Zeppelin.

Hanji contuvo una exclamación.

_¡¿Va a tocar esa canción?!_ Hanji conocía esa canción, y estaba completamente segura de que pocos músicos serían capaces de tocar una canción tan complicada. Pensó que tal vez Mikasa habría aprendido a tocar el piano mucho más antes de entrar a las Tropas de Reconocimiento, quizás cuando estaba formándose para pertenecer a las fuerzas militares.

Por desgracia, Mikasa tocó el inicio de la canción, la parte calmada. Aun así, con cada canción que tocaba, más convencida estaba de ello, pues Mikasa tocaba bastante bien el piano, a pesar que Hanji pudo notar en ella un leve temblor en las manos.

Cuando terminaba de tocar cada una de las canciones, le preguntaba a Eren si la había escuchado alguna vez o si la conocía, pero las respuestas de Eren siempre eran negativas, o confusas. Hanji no comprendía mucho aquel experimento. En una canción, Hanji vio que él reconocía una parte, por lo que Mikasa le pidió que tocara con ella lo que se acordaba de aquella canción. Sin embargo, una vez Eren se sentó en el taburete, no hizo más que titubear y sólo tocó lo que Mikasa había tocado. Hanji siempre tuvo que contener sus carcajadas.

Una hora después, Hanji decidió volver al Cuartel General, cuando los dos músicos estaban tomando un aperitivo. Mikasa no tardó en volver a tocar el piano, esta vez una melodía muy relajante, embelesadora y misteriosa, por lo que Hanji se permitió escuchar una última canción.

-"Day and Night" –Dijo Mikasa, poco después de empezar a tocar esa canción.

Hanji no pudo evitar relacionar el título de aquella melodía con aquellos dos tortolitos. Siempre había pensado en que Eren era el día, y Mikasa la noche; ambos eran muy diferentes, pero parecía que había cierto vínculo entre ellos que los hacía inseparables, aunque a veces a Eren le molestaba la compañía de Mikasa. Y siempre había pensado que hacían muy buena pareja…

-¡Creo que me suena esa canción! –La voz de Eren consiguió "salvarla" de sus próximos morbosos pensamientos.

Mikasa hizo una seña para que Eren se sentara en el taburete, Hanji observó con atención, y agudizó el oído. Para la sorpresa de ambas, Eren tocó una parte que no había tocado Mikasa, y bastante bien como para "sonarle" esa canción. Mikasa lo acompañó el resto de la canción.

La melodía no podía ser más hermosa; los dos iban muy bien coordinados a pesar de que era la primera vez que tocaban esa canción juntos y que Eren no la conocía del todo, a aquella canción. Hanji no se esperaba que Eren pudiera ser tan talentoso con el piano, siempre le había parecido un chico algo zoquete, y pensaba que jamás le llamaría la atención aprender a tocar el piano. Quizás Mikasa le había cambiado de pensar, quizás había tocado para él y Eren se había quedado fascinado como para querer aprender a tocar el piano.

_Al escuchar a Mikasa tocar el piano, hasta el mismo Levi se interesaría por aprender a tocar…_, reflexionó Hanji.

-Aah… Esto es precioso… -Susurró Hanji, embelesada.

Hanji pensó que sería una pena que la identidad de aquellos dos pianistas quedara al descubierto, y que Levi les echara una bronca importante, y que le diera a Eren una paliza.

De repente, escuchó un fuerte graznido detrás suyo. Al volverse divisó a un cuervo que daba saltitos, mirándola fijamente. Luego, escuchó otro graznido sobre ella, y otros graznidos lo acompañaron. Al alzar la mirada, vio a varios cuervos posados en la fachada, mirándola fijamente. Ella retrocedió unos pasos. Siempre le habían dicho que esas aves eran muy agresivas si estabas en su territorio, y Hanji parecía estarlo.

En cuanto los cuervos que posaban en la fachada emprendieron vuelo, Hanji echó a correr con toda la velocidad que le permitían las piernas.

_Por lo menos ya sé la verdad verdadera…_, fue el único consuelo de todo aquello, además de escucharlos tocar… Con tan sólo recordarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina.

* * *

><p>Alertados por los fuertes graznidos y aleteos de una bandada de aves, Eren y Mikasa salieron de la casa abandonada apresuradamente. En el patio izquierdo de la casa aterrizaban aves de plumaje negro lustroso con alas enormes y en forma de abanico. En cuanto notaron su presencia, los cuervos se acercaron a Mikasa dando saltitos.<p>

-¡Hola, chicos! - Ella se acuclilló y acarició la cabeza de uno de los cuervos.

-¿Eh? ¿Y estos cuervos…?

-Ah, ellos suelen pasarse por aquí de vez en cuando, y a veces solía traerles comida –Mikasa sacó un puñado de granos de maíz del bolsillo de su chaqueta y los lanzó-. ¡Senji, Kurogane, Gee, a por ellos!

_Y les ha puesto nombres…_, Eren estaba alucinando. Jamás pensó que a Mikasa le agradarían esas aves. Aunque claro: habían muchas cosas que Eren desconocía de ella, a pesar de haber sido su amiga inseparable cinco años y haber vivido en la misma casa durante dos años. Eren no le había preguntado mucho acerca de su vida anterior antes del asesinato de sus padres; además que su madre le dijera que eran temas delicados, Eren sabía que aquellas preguntas podrían herirla, por lo que decidió mantenerse en silencio en numerosas ocasiones en las que sentía curiosidad por su pasado.

Los tres cuervos cogieron al vuelo unos cuantos granos de maíz, entre graznidos, con una destreza impresionante. Luego, empezaron a pelearse por los granos de maíz que habían caído al suelo, pero los graznidos y los picotazos cesaron cuando Mikasa les llamó la atención, chistando.

-Estas aves son muy inteligentes, y muy fieles a sus amos, aunque a veces un poco toscos –Sonrió. Otro cuervo se posó en su hombro, Mikasa le rascó la papada-. Oh, hola, Helena…

Pasaron la tarde sentados en el porche, Mikasa enseñándole a Eren que los cuervos no eran aves tan desagradables como solía decir la gente. En verdad, como la mayoría de los bosques, habían muchos cuervos en el bosque que rodeaba la casa, pero según Mikasa, siempre solían reunirse los mismos cuervos aquel patio, por lo que un día decidió traerles un poco de comida, y acabó por ganándose el corazón de cada uno de los cuervos.

-Al final la única canción que "conocía" era "Day and Night"… -Dijo Eren, tras un leve suspiro, mientras contemplaba la puesta de sol.

-Pues para no conocerla mucho, la tocaste muy bien… -Reconoció Mikasa -. ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que en tu anterior vida fuiste un pianista reconocido y conocías bastantes composiciones y canciones.

-Eso es una paranoia –Soltó Eren, centrando su mirada fijamente en ella -. Pero podría ser cierto.

-Claro…

Eren les lanzó el poco maíz que le quedaba a los cuervos, que habían estado merodeando por el patio, cerca de donde ellos estaban. No tardaron en reunirse en el lugar donde habían caído los últimos granos de maíz, entre fuertes graznidos.

_Sí que son barriles sin fondo, estos cuervos…_, pensó Eren. Aquella bandada no había parado de comer desde que Mikasa les arrojó el primer puñado de maíz, ya hacía más de media hora.

-Todo eso de nuestras vidas anteriores me parece un misterio –Comentó Eren, mientras observaba las copas de los árboles mecidas por la suave brisa otoñal-. Quizás haya conocido otras personas, quizás no haya perdido a mi madre ni nada de eso. A saber. Esto de las canciones me parece un enigma, ¿Sabes? Quizás sí tengas razón.

-A lo mejor en tu otra vida me diste clases de piano a mí… -Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

Eren se lo tomó a broma, pensando que con el mal temperamento que tenía jamás sería capaz de enseñar a nadie a nada. Se echó a reír, pero Mikasa siguió observando el cielo otoñal con una mirada extrañamente melancólica, o pensativa.

Mikasa se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, con una triste y a la vez preciosa canción de amor de fondo.

_You are my Love…_

La noche anterior, ya recostada en su cama, Mikasa estuvo meditando un buen rato. Había llegado a pocas conclusiones, una de ellas la conclusión que estaban hablando ese preciso instante. A lo mejor Eren había sido un virtuoso, mientras que ella no sabía nada de nada. Aunque… ¿Cuántas vidas pudieron haber tenido sus almas? ¿Cuántas personas habrían conocido en esas vidas?

… ¿Se habrían conocido más antes, y Mikasa se habría enamorado de él como en esta vida?

Mikasa había estado pensando en ello todo el día, y casi siempre aquella conclusión "concordaba" con esa canción, la que solía relacionar con lo que sentía por Eren. Se sentía muy identificada con la letra y con lo que le estaba pasando a Eren con las canciones que iba escuchando:

_La melodía de nuestra infancia,_

_ecos débiles en el ambiente…_

_Recuerdos que inútilmente trato de recordar_

_vagan sin rumbo…_

_Pero con estas pequeñas alas _

_desplegadas por mis sueños…_

_Sobre los lejanos cielos y mares nos elevaremos_

_hacia el lugar donde los recuerdos no se desvanecen._

-Quien sabe… -Dijo Mikasa, en un susurro.

Pasaron un largo rato en silencio, observando la puesta de sol.

Mikasa pensó en que tal vez debería decirle a Eren lo que había planeado con Kai la tarde anterior, pues no podía mantenerlo en secreto más tiempo. Trató de hallar las palabras exactas, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Al final, ella optó por inventarse una excusa, ya que si le comentara lo del plan, Eren seguramente se enfadaría, mucho. Aquella tarde lo habían pasado muy bien, y no quería echar a perder aquel ambiente tan relajado que sólo una tarde de otoño podía permitirles.

Dejándose llevar, Mikasa le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. Eren no reaccionó; se quedó rígido como una piedra, sintiéndose sonrojar.

-He escuchado la conversación que tuviste con Kai y Megan… -Dijo, en un susurro-. Puedes llamarme cotilla, o entrometida… Pero quise saber de qué hablabais, y sabía que era algo importante.

-Y lo era… -Eren parecía defraudado-. Acabé contándoles media vida, y a la vez lo que tenía que haberte dicho en persona. Pero en fin… Ya lo sabes.

-Quisiera… -Susurró ella, apartándose unos centímetros de él-. Que me lo dijeras… Ahora. No importa si lo he escuchado ya. Quiero que me lo digas en persona, mirándome a los ojos, Eren...

Eren se mordió el labio inferior, con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Aquella petición le resultaba un tanto inoportuna.

-Está bien… -Al ver que Mikasa alzaba la mirada, Eren carraspeó, preparado para decirle las palabras que quería escuchar, palabras que al fin y al cabo eran verdaderas-. Me gusta tu compañía –Soltó-. Me gusta estar contigo, Mikasa… Cada tarde que pasábamos juntos me era muy entretenida, y me gustaba mucho escucharte tocar… Tenías un gran talento, por lo que decidí ayudarte con lo de tu miedo escénico, eso lo sabes. Puede que hace nada me incomodara tu compañía, pero con estas clases de piano me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importas, y de que me gusta estar a tu lado.

_¿Desde cuándo soy tan cursi?_, se preguntó.

En su rostro se esbozó una sonrisa, pero Eren sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando vio que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas. Ella lo abrazó antes que él pudiera secarle una mejilla con su dedo pulgar, ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Entonces, Eren la estrechó contra sí, sintiendo otra vez la calidez de su cuerpo desde la noche anterior, solamente que aquel abrazo era mucho más cálido.

_Definitivamente este piano es lo mejor que me ha pasado…_, pensó la joven, refugiada en sus brazos. No había sido tan feliz después de tanto tiempo…

Poco después, ambos se pusieron a contemplar la ida de aquella bandada de cuervos, Mikasa acurrucada a él con la cabeza reposando en su hombro.

* * *

><p><strong>Y yo me pregunto, al igual que todos vosotros: ¿Por qué eres tan zoquete, Eren? ¡¿Por qué?! Que lo que sientes por Mikasa es amor, hombre...<strong>

**Ya se dará cuenta, no os preocupéis :')**

**He aquí las canciones que aparecen en este capítulo:**

_**Concierto de Aranjuez**_**- Joaquin Rodrigo**

_**Stairway to Heaven -**_** Led Zeppelin**

_**Day and Night - **_**Yasuharu Takanashi (OST de _Shiki_)**

_**You are my Love - **_**Yui Makino (OST de _Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE_ (y una traducción mía de la traducción de inglés de la versión japonesa (?))**

**Curiosidades: el nombre de los cuervos tienen... Sus orígenes. El de Senji lo saqué del cuervito del manga _Deadman Wonderland _(un manga mu' guapo. Poco conocido, pero... Mu' guapo), y mi personaje favorito *-* Kurogane  
><span> de _Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE _(el hermano gemelo de Senji (?)). Gee es el apodo de Gerard Way, el ex-vocalista de la gran banda My Chemical Romance, y por último, Helena de una de mis favoritas canciones de esa banda ^^**


	5. One Day

**¡Buenas, queridos lectores!**

**Quizás algunos de vosotros hayáis leído ya parte de este capítulo antes de que hiciera el remake de este fic ajaja Y quedan otros dos de este tipo. ****He ido agregando cosillas, y en los otros dos también agregaré unas cuantas e iré modificando cosas... :P**

**¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

**One Day**

La voz masculina que Mikasa detestaba más en el mundo la sacó de sus pensamientos, pensamientos que solamente se centraban en Eren y en las clases de piano que iban a tener lugar aquella misma tarde en la casa abandonada.

-Ackerman –Volvió a llamarla.

Mikasa rezó para que lo que Levi iba a comunicarle no fuera importante, ya que en la noche anterior había quedado con Eren en encontrarse en un parque que estaba en el sur del Cuartel aquella tarde, y había pasado más de una hora de la hora acordada. Además, Sasha y Christa la habían retrasado con una charla repentina a lo que ellas habían llamado "charla entre amigas", aunque para Mikasa ellas no eran nada más que conocidas. Fue entretenida, sí, pero la habían retrasado, y ahora la volverían a retrasar, seguramente.

Se volvió hacia el hombre de estatura baja que se dirigía a ella con zancadas elegantes, cuyo hombre llevaba en el rostro la misma mirada indiferente de siempre, una mirada que Mikasa también desagradaba.

En verdad… A Mikasa le desagradaba todo de Levi.

-Cabo Levi…

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer por la tarde? No has asistido a ningún entrenamiento.

_No es de tu incumbencia_, habría querido decirle. Pero a pesar de que era una persona realmente odiosa, era una persona muy importante y con un alto rango, y había sido considerado como el "Hombre más Fuerte de la Humanidad". Todo el mundo lo admiraba y le tenía respeto, aunque ella no. Nunca olvida la paliza que le dio a Eren en el tribunal, lo cual cada vez que se acuerda de ello le hace guardar aún más rencor hacia Levi.

-Estaba tomando un descanso y recuperándome de la expedición de hace poco -Respondió Mikasa, inexpresiva. Siempre había usado aquella excusa, aunque Levi no parecía creerle en lo más mínimo.

-Descansas mucho por las tardes últimamente, ¿Eh? Deberías dejar a un lado el gramófono.

-No tengo ningún gramófono, señor. Nunca he podido permitirme uno –Replicó, inexpresiva. Estaba insinuando algo, pero Mikasa trató de mantenerse lo más calmada que pudo.

-¿Ah, no? Creía haber escuchado hablar que te gustaba la música y que te dedicabas a algo en tus "tiempos libres" relacionado con eso.

-Sólo son rumores –Respondió, cortante, y decidió cambiar de tema-: He estado repasando los detalles del plan de captura de Annie, no solamente tomándome descansos por las tardes.

-Tú misma comprobaste los resultados en aquel enfrentamiento que tuviste tú sola con el Titán Hembra. Está claro que te hace falta mucho más entrenamiento –Levi se dio la vuelta y mientras se dirigía hacia donde Hanji estaba hablando con unos compinches suyos del laboratorio, pero sin ni siquiera apartar su mirada indiferente de Mikasa, continuó-: Vuelve a las pistas de entrenamiento mañana, que tienes que prepararte para el plan que Erwin tiene reservado para ti y tu calaña. Tendréis una misión dentro de muy pocos días.

-Lo haré.

-Y algo más… -Levi se detuvo en seco-. Como ése mocoso vuelva a ausentarse de nuevo, le daré una paliza que no se le olvidará en la vida. ¿Se lo anunciarás de parte mía?

-Sí, Cabo Levi.

Mikasa frunció el ceño, observando cómo se dirigía hacia su fiel compañera, quien le recibiría con los brazos abiertos. ¿Cómo era posible que Hanji tuviera tanto afecto a alguien como él? Lo mismo se preguntaba cuando Petra vivía, aunque ella no era tan abierta Hanji. Sin embargo, por muy extraño que pareciera, el cariño que tenía por Levi parecía ser diferente al de Hanji, y que quizás fuera amor verdadero…

Cuando Levi se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Mikasa echó a correr en dirección al punto de encuentro, a aquel jardín dónde la esperaría su ya impaciente alumno.

* * *

><p>Levi aguardó a que lo compañeros de Hanji se marcharan, para poder hablar a solas con ella. Luego, miró a su alrededor: al ver que no había ni un alma, reconoció que era un lugar seguro aparte de su despacho donde ambos podían hablar del tema de las ausencias de Eren y Mikasa.<p>

-Dime lo que hacen esos dos, deprisa –Soltó-. Tengo una reunión con unos ministros en media hora.

-Si te lo dijera, no me creerías… -Respondió Hanji.

-Dímelo –Le ordenó Levi, con más calma.

Hanji dio un leve suspiro.

-Mikasa le da clases de piano a Eren por las tardes. Es por eso que Eren empezó a ausentarse también. Creo que las ausencias de Mikasa se deben a que ella había empezado a tocar más antes, y ahora último quisiera retomarlo.

Levi asintió. Al principio, tan solo un instante, halló en su mirada conmoción, luego, dolor, y después, melancolía. Una extraña melancolía presente en su mirada que Hanji reconoció al instante: la misma mirada que Levi llevaba en el rostro cuando pensaba en Petra.

Antes que Hanji pudiera relacionar a Petra con las clases de piano que Mikasa le daba a Eren, vio que Levi fruncía el ceño. Eso sí era normal en Levi, aunque en ese momento, eran malas noticias para Hanji.

-Puede que parezca una paranoia, pero es cierto. Los he escuchado tocar, Levi. Los he escuchado tocar juntos, ¡Tocan de maravilla! –Exclamó Hanji, tan emocionada como desesperada.

Antes de que Hanji pudiera decir algo en la defensa de los dos pianistas, Levi se dio la vuelta rápidamente, donde antes había estado hablando con Mikasa. Al ver que la muchacha se había esfumado, Levi masculló algo entre dientes, pero no volvió a dirigirle la mirada.

-Enviaré a dos más para que me digan si es cierto lo que dices o no. Como no sea verdad, te arrepentirás de por vida, Hanji.

-Entendido… -Hanji suspiró, un poco cansada de ese tipo de amenazas que al fin y al cabo, cuando Levi cumplía su palabra, no eran ni la mitad de lo que él decía-. Dime, ¿Sigues pensando en darle una paliza a Eren y darle una gran reprimenda a Mikasa?

_Ya no lo tengo tan claro…_. Levi no se esperaba que el caso de aquella pareja fuera tan similar al suyo. Las palabras de Hanji parecían sinceras, aunque también veía raro en Eren que quisiera ir a clases de piano cuando era un chico obsesivo con matar titanes. El rostro iluminado de Hanji también era prueba de que lo que decía era cierto.

Aquel tema le había resultado bastante… Delicado. Levi conocía el placer que la música podía ofrecer, y más si el instrumento era el piano. También conocía el placer de tocar junto a la persona que uno amaba, aunque dudaba que Eren sintiera algo por Mikasa debido a su carácter y al tacto que tenía con ella.

-Ya veremos. Después de esta misión hablaré con ellos –Respondió Levi, pensativo, mientras se dirigía al interior del Cuartel.

Una vez Levi hubo entrado al Cuartel General, Hanji dio un largo suspiro. Se sentía aliviada al haber escuchado su última e inesperada respuesta. De repente, tuvo la incertidumbre de que Levi había pasado por algo similar con Petra, y en cierto modo se había sentido identificado con ellos. Era raro en Levi que meditara acerca de sus castigos, pues siempre parecía tenerlos claros.

Aquello ya le había alegrado el día, aunque seguía pensando en qué habían pasado Levi y Petra relacionado con aquellas clases de piano.

* * *

><p>Eren estuvo esperando a Mikasa durante más de una hora en el sitio en el cual habían acordado una vez volvieron al Cuartel la noche anterior. Habían quedado en encontrarse en el enorme jardín que se encontraba en el sur del Cuartel General, ya que allí casi no había soldados con los que ellos pudieran encontrarse. Es más, no había ni un alma.<p>

Aun así, ese jardín era como un pedacito del Paraíso. Habían praderas repletas de flores multicolores, cercadas por pequeños arbustos rectangulares, mientras que medio de aquellas praderas habían pasadizos de losas anaranjadas. En mitad del jardín había una enorme fuente tallada de piedra, en la cual en la cima estaban talladas tres mujeres arrojando agua de sus jarrones, vestidas con largas túnicas. Eren pensó que quizás aquellas esculturas fueron talladas en honor a las tres murallas: Maria, Rose y Sina.

Eren estuvo sentado debajo de la fuente, contemplando la belleza de aquel jardín multicolor mientras le chispeaban gotas del agua de la fuente en su nuca.

Sin embargo, se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Había contemplado aquel maldito jardín durante más de una hora, y se le estaba haciendo cada vez más eterno. Lo único que quería era volver a tocar las teclas de aquel piano y, sobretodo, quería volver a escucharla tocar a ella, mientras la dorada luz del atardecer que se colaba por aquel agujero iluminaba su hermoso rostro. Y también tocar con Mikasa las melodías que él pudiera ser capaz de tocar en aquel experimento, y reír como los niños que una vez fueron.

Con tan sólo recordar la melodía que tocaron la tarde anterior, a Eren se le ponía la piel de gallina. Aquella había sido una de las melodías más bellas que había tocado (y escuchado) en toda su vida, y seguía siendo un misterio cómo pudo haberla tocado tan bien sin ni siquiera haber leído antes la partitura ni haber escuchado esa melodía. La noche anterior había sido una larga noche de insomnio, aunque lo extraño era que no tenía nada de sueño, a pesar que sus amigos no habían parado de llamarlo "zombi" en todo el día por su "comportamiento retardado".

Eren volvió a echar un vistazo a su reloj. Ya faltaban quince minutos para las cuatro de la tarde…

-¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido? –Refunfuñó el chico sin apartar la mirada del pequeño reloj de su muñeca.

De repente, escuchó unos pasos apresurados dirigiéndose hacia él, acompañados de jadeos de cansancio. Eren levantó la vista, y allí estaba ella, corriendo hacia él apresuradamente con la capucha de su capa puesta. Una vez se hubo parado, Mikasa lo saludó con la mano a la vez que intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras se inclinaba y ponía las manos sobres sus rodillas.

-Lo siento mucho… Tuve un contratiempo…

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó su amigo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Levi… -Mencionó Mikasa aquel nombre con un tono bastante despectivo a la vez que alzaba el rostro-. Ese maldito enano tuvo el descaro… De regañarme… -Continuó sin dejar de jadear-. Insinuó algo…

-¿El qué? –De repente, Eren se sentía desesperado.

-Algo relacionado con lo que mencionaste a todo el mundo… En que yo ayudaba en una tienda de música, tranquilo… No se ha enterado de las clases de piano.

-¿Y no te ha comentado nada sobre nuestras ausencias? –Preguntó Eren, algo temeroso.

-Él… Quiere darte una buena paliza… Y te la dará si te atreves a ausentarte de nuevo…

Eren tragó saliva al escuchar aquellas palabras, mientras un escalofrío recorría por todo su cuerpo. Volvería a vivir el mismo infierno que vivió en el tribunal aquel día si él y Mikasa se ausentaran de nuevo…

Creía que estaba entre la espada y la pared, hasta que Mikasa, quien ya había recuperado el aliento, le dijo palabras "muy tranquilizadoras" de su parte:

-Yo te protegeré, Eren. No dejaré que ese enano te vuelva a poner una mano encima…

-¡Pero oye…! ¿No te aterra un poco las palizas que pudieras recibir de él? –Preguntó bastante alertado por su decisión-. Sé que tú eres muy fuerte y tienes muy buenas técnicas de combate, pero combatir contra él…

…_Sería el peor infierno que jamás hayas vivido, créeme..._

-No le tengo miedo. Y no toleraré que vuelva a hacerte daño, Eren –Respondió Mikasa mientras emprendía la marcha-. Vamos, Eren. Nos estamos retrasando.

Eren asintió y siguió a Mikasa por el pasadizo izquierdo. Pocos minutos después, ya se habían adentrado en una arboleda parecida a la que pasaron en la tarde anterior. Caminaban por un pasaje un poco pedregoso que estaba rodado de arces enormes y de arbustos diminutos, mientas las hojas marchitas de aquellos árboles danzaban sobre sus cabezas.

-Es hermoso, ¿No crees? –Comentó Eren mientras la brisa otoñal sacudía suavemente su cabello castaño.

-Y que lo digas –Respondió Mikasa sin apartar la vista hacia el hermoso pasaje que aún tenían por recorrer. De repente, su mirada se apagó-. Aunque es una pena que dentro de unas pocas semanas llegue el invierno...

-Pues sí… Aunque igualmente sería hermoso. Todo cubierto de nieve… ¿Te lo imaginas? –Preguntó, sonriente.

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza y se tapó parte de la mandíbula con su bufanda, intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Desde entonces, por primera vez en todo aquel trayecto, empezó a reinar el silencio. Sin embargo, Eren no permitiría que eso volviese a ocurrir, porque momentos así ya aguantaba en el Cuartel, además que siempre que estaba con sus dos amigos de la infancia, solía hacer más caso a Armin que a ella: como no podían hablar de su pasión por la música y las clases de piano en público, Eren no tenía mucho de qué hablar con ella.

-Por cierto, cuando tocaste "One Day", creo que me sonaba de algo… -Mintió.

-¿De verdad?

-Sobre todo el principio.

-Bueno, pues veamos si hay suerte esta tarde, con el experimento –Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Esta vez Eren fue quien se sonrojó.

* * *

><p>Desde los arbustos, Jean y Connie espiaban sigilosamente a la pareja que caminaba tranquilamente delante de ellos. Al parecer, Connie había escuchado la conversación que hubo entre ellos antes de que regresaran a sus respectivos cuartos. Cuando su amigo le informó sobre la quedada de estos dos, Jean se puso más celoso que nunca y decidió ir a averiguar con Connie acerca de lo que esos dos hacían a escondidas.<p>

Para la sorpresa de ambos, Levi les ordenó que siguieran a Eren y a Mikasa a dondequiera que fueran y que le informaran el día siguiente por la tarde. A Jean no le gustó la idea de meter a Mikasa en problemas, pero a Eren sí, además que era la orden de un superior y Levi no era precisamente alguien al que uno pudiera negarse. Después del tribunal, le contaron la tremenda paliza que le dio a Eren con pelos y señales, y desde entonces no volvió a ver a Levi de la misma forma.

-¿Pero a dónde van esos dos…? –Bufó Jean.

_No puede ser que Eren me haya ganado… ¡Si soy más guapo que él!_, pensó mientras hacía una mueca.

_Mikasa y ese sujeto se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, idiota_, le respondió, susurrante, una vocecilla que hizo que Jean sacudiera su cabeza, testarudamente.

-¡Que van a una casa abandonada, melón! -Replicó Connie con el tono de voz más bajo con el que podía hablar. El chico estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, ya que había contestado lo mismo por lo menos cinco veces en aquel trayecto-. A este paso, Mikasa nos descubrirá y nos dará los peores hostiones que hayamos podido recibir en nuestra-

Un jadeo ahogado que provenía de la boca de Jean interrumpió a Connie, y que fue tan ruidoso que hasta Mikasa miró hacia donde ellos estaban. Por suerte, en el acto, Connie había arrastrado a Jean hacia unos matorrales más altos de los que ellos habían estado escondidos hasta entonces, pero también un poco más lejanos.

-¡Qué hijo de…! –Maldijo el chico en voz baja.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Casi nos descubren por tu culpa! –Susurró Connie bastante nervioso. A ambos chicos les latía el corazón a mil por hora.

-La mano… ¡Le ha cogido de la mano! –Respondió mientras daba puñetazos en el tronco del árbol más cercano.

En efecto. Cuando ellos se acercaban hacia el lugar donde ellos habían estado escondidos, se dieron cuenta que se habían parado, aún con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados. Mikasa miraba hacia su escondite anterior y hacia la vegetación cercana a éste.

-¿Estás segura que has escuchado algo? –Preguntó Eren.

-Sí… Como un jadeo o una exclamación…

-Quizás te lo habrá parecido. Venga, vamos, que a este paso nos quedará sólo dos horas.

Mikasa asintió y prosiguió la marcha junto a él, ruborizada por el hecho de que Eren le cogía de la mano. Ambos se alejaron desde donde los chicos se habían escondido, aunque Mikasa volvió a echar un vistazo por última vez.

¡Jean odiaba ese ambiente tan asquerosamente romántico…! Y más la idea de que ellos tuviesen algo, aunque esto último no estaba del todo claro. Sin embargo, la forma en que Mikasa miraba a Eren y con la de veces que ella le había protegido de cualquier peligro había convencido a Jean que ellos tenían algo, aunque siempre acababa descartando aquella idea por la forma en que Eren la trataba.

Pero aquel día Eren estaba más tranquilo de lo normal, tanto que hasta lo perturbaba.

Jean intentó no gruñir tan alto como ya lo había hecho hasta entonces, y siguió a su amigo, que avanzaba sigilosamente entre la forestación y no apartaba la vista de ellos. De repente, Mikasa empezó a correr rápidamente mientras se llevaba a rastras a Eren, con una velocidad que en pocos minutos ambos chicos ya los habían perdido de vista.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! –Exclamaron los dos a la vez.

Debido a aquel hecho tan repentino, Jean decidió seguirlos, guiado por las exclamaciones y preguntas del confuso Eren. Sin embargo, Connie lo cogió de la capucha de su capa antes de que él pudiese dar un paso más.

-No vayas… Es una trampa –Advirtió Connie.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?! –Respondió Jean mirando a su amigo de reojo.

-Mikasa nos ha descubierto, y cree que de esta manera los perderemos de vista y nos perdamos en este inmenso bosque… -Explicó, algo mosqueado por su actitud tan molesta-. Lo mejor será que nos marchemos, Jean. Si los seguimos, Mikasa nos encontrará definitivamente y nos dará los peores hostiones que podamos recibir… -Jean advirtió que en el rostro de su amigo, por primera vez en todo el trayecto, había miedo y horror-. Con sólo pensarlo, me duele todo el cuerpo…

Jean se compadeció de su amigo. Durante todos los entrenamientos de los últimos tres años, él había estado observando a Mikasa con admiración, y a la vez con temor. Ella tenía un estilo de combate bastante implacable y doloroso para el desafortunado adversario. Jean deseaba con que alguna vez pudiera combatir contra ella cuerpo a cuerpo para poder contemplar su belleza durante más tiempo y poder hablar más con ella, pero a la vez le aterraba la idea de recibir golpes y palizas que pudieran dejarlo en la cama con agujetas durante por lo menos una semana.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Jean salió de entre los arbustos y emprendió la marcha de vuelta al Cuartel General por el sendero que Eren y Mikasa habían venido, mientras Connie lo seguía, aliviado por su decisión.

-Oye, Connie… ¿Tú qué crees que harán en una casa abandonada como esa?

-Yo creo que quieren averiguar si hay actividad paranormal -Bromeó mientras se le escapaba una risilla.

-Tonterías… -Comentó a regañadientes mientras apresuraba el paso-. Entonces que, ¿Nos escaqueamos?

-Eeeh… Sep –Una sonrisa pícara se esbozó en el rostro de Connie-. Ya improvisaremos sobre la marcha.

Jean puso los ojos en blanco. Improvisar era justo lo que peor se les daba.

* * *

><p>En poco tiempo, llegaron a aquella casa abandonada, y los dos se desplomaron en la escalera que era nexo con el porche y a la entrada, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento. No habían aminorado el paso desde que Mikasa había empezado a correr llevándose consigo a Eren, por lo que ambos estaban realmente cansados.<p>

-¿Por qué has hecho eso…? –Preguntó Eren finalmente mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Era la única forma de librarnos… De aquellas personas que nos seguían… -Respondió Mikasa a la vez que soltaba su mano, cuya mano estaba empapada de sudor al igual que la suya.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que nos seguían, Mikasa?

-Durante el trayecto había escuchado ruidos entre los arbustos, y no le di mucha importancia ya que pensé que era un animal… Pero cuando escuché aquel jadeo, supe que no era ningún animal: sino una persona… -Explicó Mikasa mientras se secaba su mano con su capa verde, y posteriormente la de él.

-Entiendo… -Respondió Eren a la vez que se sonrojaba al ver que ella estaba secando su mano-. D-deja de hacer eso... Ya puedo secármela yo.

Mikasa se encogió de hombros y lo dejó estar. Ambos se tomaron su tiempo para descansar tras correr sin descanso gran parte del trayecto.

Eren fue el primero en ponerse de pie y, alzando la mirada al cielo y estirando los brazos como de alas se trataran, disfrutó de la suave brisa otoñal. Cuando le tendió la mano a Mikasa, ella recordó el momento en que Eren le había cogido de la mano durante el trayecto.

-¿Por qué me cogiste de la mano? –Preguntó Mikasa, en un susurro, a la vez que cogía su mano y se incorporaba con su ayuda. El tacto de su mano era cálido y hacía que ella se sintiera segura, a su lado.

-Fue un impulso, perdona… -Eren estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas.

-Bueno… -Se encogió de hombros.

Ya de pie, se adentró a la casa, seguida por Eren. Cuando llegaron al salón, Eren advirtió que habían algunas hojas secas y pequeños trozos del tejado sobre la caja de resonancia y las teclas. Mikasa soltó un bufido y empezó a limpiar el piano.

-Cuando hace mucho viento suelen caer trozos del tejado –Explicó Mikasa, mientras resoplaba los restos de polvo para esparcirlos una vez había retirado los trocitos de madera y pintura seca con ambas manos. Eren la ayudó quitando las hojas que habían caído sobre la caja de resonancia, y posteriormente limpió las teclas con una esquina de su capa verde.

-¿Y por qué no cambias de sitio el piano y ya? –Preguntó Eren.

-Me gusta sentir los cálidos rayos de sol y el aire fresco en mi cara. Además, este piano es demasiado pesado como para moverlo una sola persona, e incluso dos. Y para leer partituras necesitamos iluminación, Eren –Le pinchó la punta de la nariz con el dedo.

_Ahora sí que todo tiene lógica…_. De repente, Eren se percató de lo muy zoquete que podía ser a veces. El resto del salón estaba en penumbras y sólo había iluminación allí donde los rayos de sol descendían de ese agujero en el techo, al igual que el recibidor de la casa. En cuanto a las ventanas… Por fuera estaban cubiertas de enredaderas.

Una vez limpio, Mikasa abrió la caja de resonancia y sacó el grueso libro que usaban en las clases de piano y el archivador negro que contenía las partituras, mientras Eren se acomodaba en el taburete, justo en la esquina derecha del piano. Luego, cerró la tapa de la caja de resonancia.

-Nos entretuvimos bastante con los cuervos, así que hoy repasaremos lo que hicimos la otra tarde, y después avanzaremos unas cuatro hojas del libro -Dijo Mikasa colocando en el centro del atril el libro, abierto por donde se habían quedado, y poniendo el archivo sobre la caja de resonancia.

-¿Y qué hay del experimento y "One Day"? –Eren seguía con las ganas de tocar alguna canción con Mikasa...

-Será un repaso rápido, tranquilo. Al final de la clase haremos lo del experimento –Le dio palmaditas en el hombro-. _Ganbare_, Eren!

Aquel "repaso rápido" duró una hora, y las nuevas lecciones duraron otra hora más. Si no fuera porque a Eren le había ido muy bien en el repaso, hubiera estallado de la ira en las nuevas lecciones, ya que le habían ido mucho peor que las clases anteriores.

_Las siete de la tarde… Mierda, nos hemos quedado sin tiempo…_, pensó Eren cuando echó un vistazo a su reloj.

En ese momento, Mikasa se levantó del taburete, cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre el archivador para luego abrir de nuevo la caja de resonancia. Sin embargo, Eren no se resignaría a irse de allí sin volver a hacer ese experimento y tocar partes de canciones que le resultarían familiar con ella, por lo que cogió a Mikasa de la manga de su blusa, con el ceño fruncido. Ella lo miró de reojo, y en su mirada pudo ver resignación al no poderla tocar con él.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No íbamos a tocar "One Day"? –Preguntó.

-Eren, ya no queda tiempo. Si no nos vamos ahora, ¿Qué haremos cuando anochezca por completo? Se nos será imposible volver con tanta oscuridad…

-Pues nos quedamos a dormir en esta casa… ¡Estoy seguro que aquí deben de haber camas! Y luego partiremos antes del amane-

-No, Eren –Lo interrumpió con un tono bastante frío en su voz-. Si nos quedamos aquí, todos se enterarán y volverán a rumorear de nosotros de nuevo… Y dirán que hacemos cosas indebidas… -Ella se sonrojó bastante con lo último, pero luego recuperó la compostura y continuó-. Y enviarán equipos de rescate a buscarnos, y luego seremos castigados… -Eren pudo notar que a ella le temblaba la voz a medida que iba hablando-. Y puede que, cuando descubran nuestro paradero… Esta casa será demolida, y el piano subastado… Y será el fin…

-Pues volvemos antes de que ellos se despierten. Yo tengo las llaves de mi habitación, así que puedo pasar de desapercibido cuando todos salgan de sus habitaciones, y tú también. Vamos, Mikasa, ya verás como todo esto no es tan complicado como parece…

_Todo por esta condenada composición…_, pensó Mikasa.

Sin ningún remedio, Mikasa extrajo del archivo un montón de hojas y las colocó en el atril. Eren se acomodó en el rincón izquierdo taburete, dejando que su compañera se sentara en el sitio correcto.

_Son bastantes…_, advirtió Eren.

Mikasa empezó a tocar las teclas graves del principio, y Eren la acompañó una vez empezó el primer acto de la canción. Ambos tocaron lo que parecía ser un himno, después la "parte catastrófica" y acabaron tocando notas graves.

_Al principio, ella se imaginaba a sí misma sentada en el hombro de una enorme estatua celeste, que llevaba puesta una larga túnica y una corona de espinas en la cabeza, sujetando con su brazo izquierdo un libro y, con su brazo derecho alzado, una antorcha. Mikasa, al igual que la estatua, miraban el océano y el hermoso amanecer. Quizás el amanecer más hermoso que ella presenciaría en toda su vida._

_En el himno, Eren se imaginaba a sí mismo caminando por un pasillo del Cuartel General mientras todos los soldados lo saludaban solemnemente con la típica pose militar. Hasta Levi lo saludaba, mostrando, al igual que los otros soldados, respeto y lealtad hacia el nuevo héroe, el joven que liberó a la humanidad de unas amenazadoras criaturas que habían atormentado a la humanidad durante cientos de años: los titanes. _

El himno era una melodía tan solemne que ambos sonrieron cuando lo tocaron, pero luego Eren pudo ver que Mikasa tenía una mirada un poco malévola cuando el himno acabó y, cuando tocó la parte catastrófica, ella parecía estar fuera de sí, tocando de una manera tan apasionada que hasta a Eren le daba miedo. Al parecer, el hecho que Mikasa tocase de una forma tan "apasionada" era porque estaba empezando a imaginar escenas catastróficas.

_Olas gigantescas corrían entre los rascacielos de una gran ciudad, mientras que las personas, despavoridas, trataban de escapar de aquella enorme masa de agua. El agua, como un titán voraz, devoraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso. No quedaría ningún superviviente después de aquella catástrofe._

Luego empezaron a tocar el segundo acto, empezando con una parte muy calmada, serena y a la vez con un aire misterioso, como la misma Mikasa. A medida que avanzaba el segundo acto, se iba cargando cada vez más de emociones, muchas de ellas románticas…, otras tristes…

_Mikasa moría en sus brazos, mientras que Eren, horrorizado, sacudía su cuerpo ensangrentado e inerte una y otra vez, creyendo que de esa forma la despertaría de aquel sueño que, desgraciadamente, ella jamás despertaría. Empezó a gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos, a maldecir, y a romper en llanto una vez había aceptado que ella nunca más estaría allí, a su lado. Empezó a valorarla demasiado tarde._

Eren quedó alucinado al escucharla tocar aquella melodía, pensando en que quizás él nunca tocaría tan bien como ella… Pero, por lo menos, él era un gran acompañante. Desde que empezaron a tocar la canción, Eren no había mirado la partitura ni una vez y se guiaba por las notas que Mikasa tocaba. Definitivamente, Eren la había escuchado antes, en algún lugar, en alguna vida pasada…

De repente, Eren se dio cuenta de la existencia del sentimiento que había florecido en su corazón tiempo atrás, muy conocido como el amor. Aunque el amor era una palabra de cuatro letras que no se solían escuchar en mitad de una guerra, Eren aceptó que estaba enamorado de ella, de aquella pianista tan apasionada y de aquella chica soldado que siempre lo había protegido de todo mal… Y todo por aquel piano tan antiguo y tan desgastado…

El final de la canción fue tan estruendoso y majestuoso como sería el sonido de las olas del mar al chocar contra los acantilados, y después ambos añadieron la parte final, tan misteriosa y épica como si la vida quisiera asegurarles: "Un día ganaréis"

* * *

><p>Eren fue a echar un vistazo las habitaciones por si habían camas para poder descansar en aquella noche, mientas que Mikasa recogía las partituras y guardaba el archivo y el libro dentro de la caja de resonancia del piano. En la segunda planta, todo el pasillo estaba totalmente oscuro, y sólo los rayos de luna que entraban desde los cristales de aquellas largas ventanas verticales iluminaban las habitaciones.<p>

-Esta casa es muy antigua y seguro que debe de tener mucha historia… Pero en fin, tengo que seguir buscando…

Las habitaciones estaban casi vacías, y en ellas sólo quedaban cómodas empolvadas y tocadores, pero ninguna cama. Eren siguió buscando, y se topó con una habitación enorme donde, afortunadamente, había una enorme cama con dosel. Habían cuatro cortinas carmesí en cada esquina de aquella cama, y de la manera en que estaban dobladas le daba un toque bastante regio.

_Supongo que esta debe de ser la habitación de los dueños de la casa…_, dedujo Eren mientras se acercaba a la cama. Al parecer, no tenía frazadas, por lo que seguramente tendrían que usar sus capas para abrigarse. Miró bajo la cama y se dio cuenta que el canapé estaba hecho de acero, por el cual seguramente podría soportar el peso de ambos.

De repente, Eren escuchó una melodía bastante relajante que provenía de la planta baja, que encajaba a la perfección con el claro de luna que se filtraba de las ventanas. Era increíble que, después de que tocaran aquella composición, a Mikasa aún le quedaran las energías suficientes como para tocar otra.

Minutos después, los dos ya estaban subiendo la enorme escalera que había en el recibidor. Mikasa parecía insegura al subir cada peldaño, puesto que era una escalera que había estado ahí durante siglos.

-Tranquila, no te caerás. Recuerda que esta es una mansión, así que los propietarios tuvieron que mandar a hacerla con muy buena madera. –Cuando vio que Mikasa asintió y subía con más seguridad, Eren continuó-: En las habitaciones habían objetos que seguramente valdrían una fortuna, en serio… Y en la habitación a la que vamos hay una cama enorme y muy regia.

Eren vio que se sentía incómoda por algo, pero no supo el por qué.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-La última vez que dormimos juntos era cuando teníamos diez años… -Su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado.

Y no, Eren no había pensado en ello.

-No va a pasar nada… -Replicó Eren-. No soy un pervertido ni nada de eso.

-No, si eso ya lo sé, pero… Aun así…

Eren dio un leve suspiro. Trató de dejar de pensar en ello, trató de relajarse…Tras un largo silencio, decidió cambiar de tema de conversación:

-¿Cómo se llama la última composición que tocaste? Era preciosa…

-Es una sonata de un pianista muy célebre que se llamaba Beethoven… La sonata se llama "Claro de Luna", la decimocuarta sonata de este compositor –Explicó Mikasa, un poco más relajada.

Ya en la habitación, Mikasa se tumbó en la cama, algo insegura. A pesar de que Eren le había dicho que era resistente porque su canapé estaba hecho de acero, ella creía que esa cama se rompería con el peso de los dos.

Pero no fue así. Cuando Eren se echó a su lado, la cama soportó el peso y sólo chirrió. Antes de recostarse, se habían quitado sus capas y en aquel entonces las estaban usando como mantas. Eren estaba tumbado boca arriba, mientras observaba el enorme candelabro que colgaba del techo, mientras que Mikasa estaba echada de lado, cabizbaja y absorta en sus pensamientos, preguntándose por qué había pensado en aquellas cosas tan catastróficas cuando tocaba "One Day", cosas que jamás había visto en su vida.

A pesar de que su cabeza era un remolino de imágenes y preguntas, ella no tardó en coger el sueño. Sin embargo, antes de quedase dormida, quiso saber qué imágenes se le habían venido a Eren a la cabeza.

-¿Qué imaginaste cuando tocamos "One Day"? –Preguntó Mikasa, somnolienta, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada.

-Muchas cosas, la verdad… -Respondió Eren en un susurro-. Por ejemplo… Imaginé que ganábamos la guerra contra los titanes y me trataban como a un héroe, como a un salvador…

-Yo también imaginé eso… -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Después íbamos a descubrir el mundo de afuera… Un mundo sin titanes, ¿Te lo imaginas? -Dijo con la mirada fija en el techo.

-Sí… -Mikasa se acurrucó a su lado, dejando reposar su cabeza en su brazo y lo cogiéndolo como si fuese una almohada. Eren no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, y en pocos segundos su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

-M-m-me pregunto cuando acabaremos esta guerra… -Tartamudeó mientras se tapaba la mitad de su rostro con su mano izquierda, intentando ocultar su sonrojo-. Me encantaría poder vivir fuera de estas malditas murallas y ver día a día el mundo que hay detrás de ellas…

-Un día verás el mundo que hay fuera de las murallas, Eren… Un día nos sacarás de este Infierno a todos nosotros… Estoy segura de ello.

-Yo también lo estoy… -Tras un largo silencio, añadió-: Gracias por creer en mí, Mikasa…

Mikasa no respondió, ya que se había quedado dormida. Con su brazo izquierdo, Eren la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó fuertemente por la espalda, enterrando su rostro contra su pecho. Él se preguntó si ella realmente sentía lo mismo que él, si realmente lo amaba. El tacto que había tenido con ella antes de empezar las clases no había sido del todo agradable, y hasta entonces Eren se arrepentía de haber sido así con ella. Eren pensó que, quizás en las clases siguientes, podría recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Eren sonrió, y cerró los ojos.

_Un día, te sacaré de este Infierno y juntos veremos el mar, el desierto, las praderas de flores multicolores de las ilustraciones que aparecían en los libros de Armin… Pero sobretodo, te haré mía para siempre, y tocarás el piano para mí todos los días de nuestras vidas._

Y con eso, Eren se quedó dormido, imaginándose a él y a Mikasa cogidos de la mano mientras se dirigían hacia la orilla de un mar cristalino, caminando torpemente sobre la cálida arena blanquecina de aquella hermosa playa, rodeada de enormes acantilados.

* * *

><p><strong>Me he emocionado escribiendo y leyendo este capítulo ;w;)<strong>

**¡Por fin Eren se ha dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Mikasa! ¡Ya era hora! xD *-***

**Canciones que aparecen en "One Day":**

_**One Day - **_**Hanz Zimmer (OST de _Piratas del Caribe: En el Fin del Mundo_)**

_**The Day that Never Comes **_**- Metallica (creo haber mencionado parte de la letra cuando describí la escena en que Eren se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por Mikasa...)**

**_Sonata nº14 "Moonlight sonata"_ - Beethoven**

**P.D.: Sigo sin dominar lo de las líneas estas...**


	6. Angels

**¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! El capítulo más dramático, más romántico y más todo que he escrito hasta ahora, señores... ;)**

**A una semana de empezar el bachillerato, el dibujar y el escribir son lo único que pueden controlar mis nervios. Me he quedado sin piano, mi amplificador murió ayer... *solloza* A esperar a Navidades, se ha dicho... :'/**

**Pero en fin, ¡Espero que disfrutéis del nuevo capítulo!**

**Angels**

_Era un día nublado. Mikasa se abría paso entre la vegetación del bosque, siguiendo los agónicos graznidos de sus cuatro cuervos y el extraño olor a humo. Eren la seguía, entre tropezones, gritando su nombre, advirtiéndola de un mal que Mikasa conocía perfectamente, pero que por desgracia quería correr el riesgo._

_Mikasa gritaba los nombres de sus cuervos, pero de respuesta sólo escuchaba esos graznidos desgarradores. Sabía que estaba pasando algo, sabía que alguien les estaba haciendo daño._

_Y una de las melodías más oscura que Mikasa había escuchado en su vida, "Darkness Comes", acompañaba aquel fatídico momento, proviniendo de ninguna parte._

_-¡YA VOOOY! ¡SENJI, CHICOS, AGUANTAD! –Gritaba. Senji era el líder de esa bandada, y por lo tanto era el más fuerte y el más inteligente, por lo que Mikasa confiaba en que protegería a los suyos, en que aguantaría hasta que ella llegara a la casa y pusiera fin a su sufrimiento, defendiéndolos de lo que en ese entonces les atormentaba._

_Pero no fue así._

_Eren la cogió fuertemente por los brazos, aunque lo que no sabía era que Mikasa no reaccionaría bruscamente al entrar en shock por la escena que acababa de presenciar: la casa abandonada estaba en llamas, y los cuervos, muertos._

_Ante ellos, el fuego consumía la casa en la que habían pasado tan buenos momentos, donde Mikasa había aprendido a tocar piano y a disfrutar de la música y así olvidarse de lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. En el patio donde Mikasa y Eren habían pasado una tarde con los cuervos, los cuatro cuervos se hallaban tendidos en el suelo, con tajos parecidos a hachazos. Algunos de los cuervos tenían las alas cortadas, y otros con cortes por los que se asomaban sus diminutas vísceras._

_Ante ellos se encontraba un hombre que llevaba una larga capa negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos e iba encapuchado, con un hacha en la mano. Mikasa no pudo ver su rostro; sólo pudo ver una macabra sonrisa dibujada en su rostro._

_-Hijo… ¡De puta! –Logró articular Mikasa._

_Mikasa se debatía, intentaba deshacerse del agarre de Eren, sollozando, soltando maldiciones…_

_Y aquella persona se echó a reír. Era una risa macabra, diabólica, llena de odio y rencor. Les dio la espalda y se esfumó en un parpadeo, como si de un espíritu se tratara. Y el fuego no se extinguía, sino que se propagaba por los alrededores de la casa, y todo se consumía, haciendo aquel lugar asfixiante._

_A su lado, vio que el líder de la bandada se arrastraba débilmente por el suelo hasta donde ella estaba, dejando a su paso una alfombra sangrienta. Aquel ser le había cortado un ala y le había hecho un tajo en diagonal en la nuca, donde la sangre salía a borbotones._

_-Senji… -Sollozó ella._

_Mikasa lo cogió en brazos con movimientos temblosos; cada sollozo era una sacudida de su propio cuerpo. Sentía los brazos de Eren abrazándola, mientras ocultaba el rostro en su pelo azabache._

_El cuervo susurró algo ininteligible. Aquellas aves podían aprender a decir palabras si uno se las repetía varias veces, mucho más fácil si uno les premiaba con comida. Llevaba mucho tiempo y dedicación, pero valía la pena._

_Dejó de sollozar por un momento para poder escucharlo claramente, ya que era una palabra que repetía varias veces._

_-Jen… -Susurró, agonizante-. Jean…_

* * *

><p>Un molesto pitido consiguió despertarla de aquella terrible pesadilla, quizás el despertador del reloj de Eren. Notaba sacudidas, y podía escuchar la voz alarmada de Eren, que le decía que despertara. Pero a Mikasa le pesaban los párpados, y no hacía más que sollozar.<p>

-No... No... -Sollozaba.

-¡Mikasa, despierta! –Eren le sacudió mucho más fuerte que antes.

Mikasa se despertó de golpe, sintiendo un fuerte ardor en ellos acompañado con un terrible dolor de cabeza, y advirtió que sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas. Se halló con la mirada preocupada de Eren, y sintió sus ambas manos estrujándole los hombros.

En cuanto ella despertó, Eren dio un suspiro de alivio. Luego, apagó el despertador de su reloj mascullando algo entre dientes, mientras Mikasa se secaba el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Eren la abrazó. Aquel tipo de impotencia que sintió al no poder despertarla de aquella horrible pesadilla fue la peor sensación que pudo sentir en toda su vida. Mikasa lo había despertado entre sollozos, y no paraba de revolverse en sus brazos. Y él no podía despertarla, ni siquiera sacudiéndola de la manera más brusca.

Poco consciente de ello, Mikasa se deshizo lo más rápidamente que pudo del abrazo, se levantó de la cama, y al retroceder unos pasos acabó chocándose torpemente contra el cristal polvoriento de la ventana que había detrás suyo, la cual soltó un fuerte crujido con el impacto.

Al haber notado un fuerte punzón en la parte posterior de su cabeza, Mikasa se frotó suavemente y notó algo acuoso en la palma de su mano. Cuando vio el líquido carmesí que empezaba a manar lentamente de su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Era sangre.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Eren cuando vio que en la palma de su mano había sangre. Preocupado, se acercó a ella unos pasos, pero Mikasa retrocedió hasta estar de nuevo contra la ventana.

_¿Por qué demonios retrocede?_, se preguntó Eren, bastante extrañado.

-Me he clavado un trozo de cristal, creo… -Murmuró, tratando de no darle mucha importancia. Instantes después, se dio cuenta que había vuelto a la realidad, que tanto la casa como los cuervos y como el piano estaban fuera de peligro.

-Déjame ver… Date la vuelta, Mikasa –Le pidió Eren algo preocupado mientras hacía un gesto con la mano.

Ella asintió tímidamente y, cuando Mikasa le obedeció, Eren empezó a inspeccionar la parte de la cabeza que había sufrido el impacto, escarbando entre su pelo con manos hábiles, aunque algo bruscas. No tardó en extraer, cuidadosamente, pequeños trozos de cristal de su cuero cabelludo.

-Es una herida pequeña, pero si no la tratamos en cuanto antes luego se infectará bastante por el polvo y la suciedad que contenía esos pequeños cristales… -Explicó Eren mientras se limpiaba las manos con su capa verde, a la vez que dejaba los fragmentos sobre el colchón de la cama-. Espérame aquí, voy a buscar un botiquín. Estoy seguro que debe de haber uno en esta casa.

Eren, apresuradamente, buscó entre las habitaciones y entre los lavabos que habían en la segunda planta de la casa, preocupado por la herida de Mikasa. Finalmente, en uno de los armarios de madera que había en uno de los lavabos encontró un botiquín algo grande y bastante pesado.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, Mikasa estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión un tanto apagada en el rostro. Eren se sentó a su lado, dejando el maletín sobre la cama, mientras que ella lo miraba fijamente.

-Ahora gira la cabeza, voy a curar la herida.

Ella giró su cabeza y Eren empezó a buscar la herida de su cabeza para poder curarla. Cuando la encontró, abrió el botiquín y extrajo agua oxigenada. Luego remojó un pequeño trozo de algodón con ella y empezó a rasgar con cuidado la herida, limpiándola. A pesar del ardor, Mikasa no se quejó, sólo se mantuvo callada hasta que Eren, quien estaba empezando a vendar su cabeza, comentó:

-Estás muy torpe últimamente. Como se nota que cada vez entrenas menos…

-Sí… Supongo que sí –Entonces, ella suspiró una vez Eren había acabado el vendado y se volteó hacia él para hallar su mirada, lo cual la mantuvo fija durante unos segundos. Luego, cabizbaja, continuó-: Eren, creo que deberíamos dejar lo del piano.

Eren quiso pensar que ella estaba vacilando, ya eran las últimas que él creía que podría escuchar salir de su boca, pero al encontrarse con su mirada seria (y a la vez dolida), supo que Mikasa lo decía en serio. Se preguntó qué había soñado aquella noche como para hacerla cambiar de opinión tan repentinamente.

-¿Por qué? O-oye… Que lo decía en broma, Mikasa… -Replicó, negando aquella cruda realidad. Eren le había cogido mucho cariño a aquel piano, y escuchar a Mikasa tocar se había convertido en una de las cosas que más deseaba en el mundo. Pero sobretodo tocarlo con ella, mientras se divertía y se olvidaba de todos sus problemas, mientras se olvidaba de la existencia de los titanes.

Además, la noche anterior se había prometido a sí mismo aprovechar esas clases para mejorar su relación con ella, e incluso llegar a darle muestras de afecto que irían mucho más allá de los abrazos y las palmadas en la espalda amistosas…

-Es por esa pesadilla, ¿Verdad?

Mikasa asintió, y le contó muy detalladamente la pesadilla que había tenido aquella noche. Él la escuchó detenidamente y, aun bastante sádica y devastadora, Eren acabó considerando aquello como una posible consecuencia.

-Puede que haya gente insatisfecha con tu respuesta que haya decidido seguirnos para saber qué hacemos en realidad –Dijo Mikasa, al acabar de contarle su pesadilla.

-Pues seamos más discretos, usemos más rutas que conozcas y que no hayamos usado antes y ya está, Mikasa… -Sabía que Mikasa tenía razón, pero Eren quiso buscar soluciones a eso. No quería dejar las clases por nada del mundo.

-Pero el paradero es el mismo… -Replicó la joven.

-Pero ese caracaballo es un cobarde.

-Puede que al final no sea Jean quien nos delate… Puede que sea otra persona, Eren.

-Pues quedemos en días determinados –Eren se encogió de hombros.

A Mikasa le pareció muy buena idea de su parte, y recordó su horario y sus horas de descanso. Las horas de descanso era tan pocas que en ellas sólo llegarían a recorrer mitad del trayecto, mientras que los fines de semanas, Mikasa los tenía libres.

-Pues los fines de semana, cuando todos los soldados tienen descanso. Así no llamaremos mucho la atención –Afirmó Mikasa, tras un leve suspiro-. Y ya te avisaré cuando tenga tiempo libre, aunque dudo mucho que lo tenga.

-Me parece muy bien –Respondió Eren, sonriente.

Pocos minutos después, ya estaban preparándose para marcharse. Eren se abrochó la capa que estaba tendida en la cama y se puso de pie, dispuesto a afrontar un nuevo día. Mikasa lo esperaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Aún no había amanecido cuando salieron de la casa, y sólo las estrellas alumbraban el bosque nocturno. Eren vio en su reloj que faltaban veinte minutos para las cinco de la madrugada, por lo que pensó que iban justos de tiempo. En todo el trayecto caminaron con paso rápido para llegar antes de las siete, cuando todos los soldados empezaban su jornada.

Cuando por fin llegaron al cuartel, y ya había amanecido, Mikasa se quedó en la habitación cuarto de Eren, ya que la suya estaba mucho más lejos y seguramente acabarían descubriéndola. En su habitación pudo recuperar aquellas dos horas de sueño, acurrucada a él, y esa vez no tuvo pesadillas.

El día transcurrió con normalidad. Nadie se dio cuenta de que ellos habían vuelto antes del alba pero, sin embargo, sí sabían que la noche anterior no habían cenado en el comedor, por lo que empezaron a haber sospechas de nuevo. Después de salir pasar las primeras horas de la mañana en la habitación de Eren, Mikasa fue a enfermería para que trataran mejor su herida. Después, volvieron a su rutina normal, Mikasa entrenando con otros soldados en la pista en combates de cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que Eren entrenó con algunos soldados con su MG3D en el bosque en el cual se alzaban los gigantescos maniquíes de cartón que serían los supuestos titanes.

Sin embargo, a la semana siguiente, un incidente en las pistas de combates de cuerpo a cuerpo cambiaría negativamente la reputación de Eren.

* * *

><p>Era un día frío y nublado de principios de noviembre. Había llovido durante toda la noche anterior, por lo que en aquel lugar estaba lleno de charcos de lodo y tierra húmeda.<p>

Jean estaba reunido con Connie y con dos otros amigos más. Para su suerte, aquella tarde Hanji les informó que Levi tenía una reunión muy importante, por lo que les dijo que la reunión se pospondría después de la misión de captura del Titán Hembra.

-¡Que sí, que os lo digo yo! ¡Esos dos no volvieron al Cuartel a cenar aquella noche! –Replicó un chico moreno delgado y de ojos bizcos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué crees que estuvieron haciendo en ese momento, teniendo una cita cenando en un restaurante lujoso? ¡Anda ya! –Respondió su amigo mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada, que era un chico algo rechoncho blanco como la leche y con el pelo castaño-. Estás loco, Michael.

-Pues Robb, ese mismo día los seguimos y vimos que se dirigían a una casa abandonada… -Intervino Connie, y después miró a su amigo, que parecía aburrido de esa conversación-. ¿No es así, Jean?

Antes de que Jean pudiera responder, Michael y Robb se levantaron bruscamente de la mesa boquiabiertos y retrocedieron unos pasos. Luego, ambos se intercambiaron miradas de asombro, rieron a carcajadas y después chocaron sus manos.

-¡Entonces Eren y Mikasa han tenido relaciones! –Exclamaron al unísono con un tono de voz tan alto que todos los soldados que estaban presentes pudieron escucharlos claramente.

…Nunca se imaginaron que Eren y Mikasa estarían detrás de ellos, justo saliendo del Cuartel General.

Eren había estaba hablando con Armin de camino a aquella pista mientras que Mikasa dirigía algunas palabras con Sasha. Pero cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba demasiado silencioso, cuyas miradas se centraban solamente en Eren y Mikasa. Ambos no podían creer lo que habían escuchado antes, y Eren no pudo evitar sentirse indignado e irritado por aquel rumor, mientras que Mikasa se avergonzó tanto que en pocos segundos se había sonrojado por completo, aunque también estaba indignada.

-¡Os he escuchado, imbéciles! –Advirtió Eren mientras se dirigía hacia Michael y Robb con una mirada tan fulminante que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera por la espina de los dos chicos.

-Hablando del rey de roma… -Comentó Michael con un tono burlón, lo cual hizo que Eren se enfadara aún más. Él no parecía tan asustado como su amigo Robb, quien había retrocedido unos pasos al haberse encontrado con aquella mirada esmeralda tan furiosa.

-¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a decir eso de nosotros?! ¡¿Estáis enfermos o qué?! –Rugió Eren cogiéndolos violentamente de los cuellos de sus camisetas. La sonrisa burlona de Michael no se borraba del rostro del chico a pesar de la situación tan comprometedora en la que estaba.

-¡Eren, suéltalos! –Exclamó Mikasa.

-¡Nosotros no hicimos ninguna de esas guarradas! ¡Dejad de inventar gilipolleces! –Volvió a gritar mientras sacudía a los dos chicos bruscamente, haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Mikasa, que le tiraba de su brazo izquierdo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacíais a solas? –Preguntó Michael cínicamente. El pobre Robb temblaba de miedo, mientras que Michael seguía con esa sonrisa tan desagradable y burlona en su rostro.

-¡¿Que qué hacíamos?! ¡¿Es que eres tan tonto como para no enterarte o qu-…?!

-Yo solía ayudar a la amiga de la madre de Eren con su tienda de instrumentos musicales, entonces él me siguió y se ofreció voluntario… -Intervino Mikasa, antes de que Eren acabara hecho una furia, más de lo que ya estaba.

_Sígueme la corriente…_, le susurró a Eren al oído.

-…Y desde entonces hemos estado trabajando allí por las tardes –Continuó Eren, a regañadientes.

Aquel ambiente tan tenso desapareció tan rápido como había venido. Al escucharlo de Mikasa, parecía que todos habían quedado totalmente convencidos por las respuestas de ambos pero, sin embargo, Michael y Jean no lo estaban.

Mikasa hizo un gesto con la mano para que Eren soltara al chico. La mirada iracunda de Eren no se desvanecía, ya que no quería soltarlo y no darle su merecido por decir esas cosas de él y de Mikasa, pero al final accedió, soltándolo bruscamente.

Miró a ambos chicos con rostro inexpresivo y dio unos pasos hacia ellos, dejando a Eren detrás suyo. Momentos después, parecía que Mikasa se volvía hacia Eren pero, de repente, ella dio un giro con el puño cerrado, asestando el golpe en la mejilla de Michael. El pobre cayó en un charco de lodo que estaba detrás él mientras Mikasa corría hacia él y le volvería a asestar un golpe, esta vez con la punta de la rodilla en su torso. Michael volvió a caer en el mismo charco, pero se levantó pocos segundos después, cubriéndose la mejilla golpeada con su mano mientras temblaba de frío y de asco con el hecho de que su ropa estaba húmeda y cubierta de lodo. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Mikasa.

_¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?!,_ le susurró Eren al oído, quien estaba tan impactado como todos los soldados presentes.

-No puedo tolerar esto, Eren. Lo siento –Respondió Mikasa mientras que lo fulminaba con su mirada iracunda. Eren jamás había visto a Mikasa tan enfadada.

-¡ZORRA!

Aprovechando que Mikasa estaba distraída, Michael se abalanzó hacia ella y la golpeó fuertemente en la mejilla donde tenía la cicatriz. Mientras ella se tambaleaba cubriéndose la mejilla con la mano, él le dio una patada lateral en la pierna, haciéndola resbalar en el lodo, pero ella se mantuvo en pie a duras penas. En el acto, Christa y Sasha se pusieron entre Mikasa y el agresor, intentando controlar la situación.

En mitad de aquella confusión, Eren no podía creer lo que había visto. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido cuando golpearon a Mikasa y cuando la sangre comenzaba a manar de lo que había sido su cicatriz. Cuando escuchó los chillidos de Christa, y Sasha, él reaccionó, dejando que la ira dominara su alma.

_¡¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle la mano encima…?!_

-¡HIJO DE PERRA! –Gritó Eren a la vez que se abalanzaba hacia Michael. Jean le cogió de los brazos, pero él no se detuvo y le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Jean cayó al suelo sin apartar la mirada de Eren, mientras él empezaba a golpear fuertemente a Michael en la cara, cuyo joven también se defendía, aunque a duras penas conseguiría mantenerse en pie tras los numerosos golpes que recibiría del joven iracundo. Aun así, Jean se levantó y fue a defender a su amigo, uniéndose a la pelea.

Eren parecía fuera de sí. Las pocas veces que se había sentido así había sido cuando luchó contra el Titán Hembra en aquella trágica tarde en el bosque donde todo el escuadrón de Levi había perecido. Pero ahora no combatía con ningún titán, sino con un ser humano, un ser vivo mucho más frágil que un titán, pero tan fuerte y resistente como él. Sin embargo, a Eren no parecía importarle, a pesar de que muchos de los presentes le gritaban e imploraban que dejara de golpear a Michael y a Jean, entre ellos, Mikasa. Ella nomás lo hacía por el bienestar de Eren, ya que él también había recibido varias palizas de parte de Michael y algunas de Jean. Sin embargo, Eren no parecía agotado, estaba sediento de venganza por lo que Michael le había hecho a Mikasa, la joven a la que amaba. A pesar de que muchos querían que la pelea terminase, otros animaban a Eren porque también querían venganza, ya que muchos de ellos admiraban y respetaban a Mikasa.

Jamás pensaron que la pelea se tornaría tan brutal y violenta.

El primero en caer fue Jean, y luego Michael. A pesar de que a Michael ya no le quedaban fuerzas y estaba tumbado en el suelo, con la ropa totalmente embarrada de lodo al igual que él y Jean, Eren aún le seguía dando patadas y golpes en la cara.

Mientras tanto, Mikasa contemplaba, horrorizada como la mayoría de los presentes, el vil desenlace de aquella pelea. Jamás había visto a Eren tan enfadado, y jamás había pensado que él podía ser tan bueno en las peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, a Mikasa no le gustaba nada aquella parte tan cruel y despiadada de él, a pesar que había empezado odiar a Michael y que Jean era un incordio para ella.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Idiota! ¡Cobarde! ¡Capullo! ¡Gilipollas! –Gritaba con cada patada que daba a Michael-. ¡No vuelvas…! ¡A ponerle…! ¡La mano encima…! ¡A Mikasa!

De repente, notó cómo unos brazos lo abrazaban fuertemente por detrás y apoyaba su frente temblorosa en su espalda y sollozaba.

-¡PARA, EREN, ES SUFICIENTE! –Suplicó Mikasa-. ¡Si sigues así, acabarás matándolos y te meterás en un lío! Por favor… -Suplicó esta vez en un susurro. En poco tiempo, su respiración acelerada se volvió …

Pocos minutos después, el entrenador llegó al lugar y, horrorizado, mandó a los cuatro a enfermería, mientras que las primeras gotas de la fría lluvia de noviembre empezaban a caer pausadamente sobre ellos.

* * *

><p>Al palpar el algodón mojado de agua oxigenada en el labio roto de Eren, éste hizo una mueca de dolor.<p>

-Lo siento… -Murmuró Mikasa, cabizbaja.

-No es nada –Respondió Eren con un tono muy cortante.

Aquellas fueron las únicas palabras que había intercambiado con Eren después de llegar a enfermería. Ella se sentía bastante culpable por haber incitado aquella pelea de la cual luego Eren saldría bastante afectado, aunque también sentía que Eren la había decepcionado, debido a sus brutales palizas. Su hermoso rostro en ese entonces tenía magulladuras en el párpado derecho y en la mejilla izquierda, y el labio inferior roto. A pesar de que Eren se curaría en menos de una hora, a ella no le gustaba verlo en aquel estado.

Durante todo ese tiempo, los enfermeros estuvieron tratando a Jean y a Michael, por lo que Mikasa se ocupó de Eren. Ambos estuvieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, Mikasa curando sus heridas y él mirándola fijamente, aun enfadado.

-Eren… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Preguntó finalmente, en un susurro.

-No podía permitirlo… –Gruñó-. ¡Que alguien te golpeara es algo imperdonable! ¡Y más si es un chico!

Aquello cogió por sorpresa a Mikasa. Por un momento, Mikasa pensó que Eren la amaba por el hecho de haberla defendido y por haberle dicho aquellas hermosas palabras. Ella se sonrojó bastante, y quiso creerlo, quiso creer que él la amaba. Aquello ya no parecía un comportamiento típico de "hermano mayor", sino de algo más…

Tras un leve suspiro, Mikasa se levantó de la camilla y se sentó a su lado. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello y ambas mejillas magulladas se rozaron, recibiendo un doloroso punzón en ellas. Por alguna razón, por primera vez en aquella tarde Eren se sintió en paz.

-Tampoco tenías que exagerar, ¿Sabes? –Susurró, sonriendo tristemente, mientras su cabeza reposaba en su hombro-. En fin… Gracias.

Antes de levantarse y volver a sentarse en la otra camilla, Mikasa le dio un beso en la mejilla inflamada, haciéndolo sonrojar muchísimo. Después, se levantó de la camilla, cogió una gasa que había preparado antes y se la puso suavemente en la mejilla.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Mikasa? – Preguntó a la vez que ponía la mano en la suya.

-¿Eh? –Ella parpadeó, perpleja.

Eren acarició su mejilla suavemente, y le enseñó su dedo pulgar, que tenía trozos diminutos de sangre seca. Se levantó de la camilla y cogió la otra gasa que Mikasa había preparado para él, pero antes, desinfectó la herida con un trocito de algodón de la misma delicadeza en la que había hecho la semana anterior en su cabeza. Luego le puso la gasa e, inconscientemente, apartó el flequillo de su frente y le dio un beso en la piel desnuda.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Eren se avergonzó bastante y salió de la habitación a toda prisa, mientras Mikasa veía como se alejaba, tapándose parte de su rostro con su bufanda de un color tan rojo como lo estaba su rostro en aquel entonces.

* * *

><p>Eren no tardó en llegar a la casa abandonada, ya que había para llegar hasta ahí se había puesto su MG3D y además se sabía la ruta de memoria después de haber ido con Mikasa en todo ese tiempo.<p>

Se sentó en escaleras blancas que eran nexo al porche de la casa, y contempló el bosque por el cual había llegado, mientras la fría lluvia de noviembre caía sobre él. Eren se quitó la capucha, permitiendo que las últimas gotas de aquel diluvio mojaran su cabello. Casi siempre habían tomado aquella ruta, juntos. Pero ahora, Eren la había tomado solo, y aquel hermoso bosque de árboles anaranjados iluminados por la luz dorada de las tardes de pleno otoño había perdido su vida, su gracia. Ahora era un bosque molestamente lluvioso y los árboles seguían conservando parte de sus hojas marchitas, ya casi marchitas. Pero faltaba alguien: faltaba _ella_.

Le hacía falta su compañía, aunque a la vez no quería verla después de aquello. Durante las clases, se ponía bastante nervioso cuando rozaba sus manos con las de Mikasa, o cuando ella reía tímidamente con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, tanto que hacía que Eren se sonrojara hasta en las orejas.

Eren había aprendido muchas cosas en las clases de piano, pero sobre todo a amar y a respetar a Mikasa. Su amor por ella había incrementado cada vez que ella tocaba para él, con tanta destreza y pasión como nadie. Él se preguntó hasta cuando su orgullo y su torpeza le impedirían demostrar lo que él sentía por ella, abrazarla, besarla, decirle palabras _estúpidamente_ cursis…

Eren estaba seguro de que Mikasa había empezado a sentir algo por él, lo podía percibir en los ojos y de la manera en que le enseñaba, pero sobretodo aquella tarde le convencería más de que ella estaba enamorada de él. Todo aquello lo hizo con cariño y con ternura, y él realmente amó aquel cálido abrazo que ella le dio, y aquel beso en la mejilla que posteriormente le sonrojaría hasta no más poder.

Minutos más tarde, Eren entró a la casa. Recorrió rápidamente el pasillo que le llevaría aquel salón, y que en él estaba su salvación para poderse desahogar, el piano con el cual Mikasa también se había desahogado durante aquellos dos meses.

La casa estaba tan oscura como en aquella noche en la que se quedaron a dormir, por lo que Eren esperaba que por lo menos aquella habitación estuviera más iluminada que el resto de la casa. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, se llevó otra decepción: la habitación estaba bastante oscura y más fría que en los días posteriores. La luz que se filtraba de aquel agujero no era aquella cálida luz dorada, sino una luz blanquecina y gélida. La madera de la tapa del piano estaba mojada, cubierta de hojas mojadas y lodo.

Eren dio un suspiro y empezó a quitarse el equipamiento 3D, y luego lo dejó debajo del piano. Después levantó la caja de resonancia y sacó el grueso archivo de partituras. Buscó entras las partituras una canción que fuera cantada, y encontró una que le llamó la atención:

_Angels by Robbie Williams…, _Leyó; extrajo las hojas y vio que tenía letra. Eren no tardó en sentirse identificado con la letra de la canción

Se sentó en el taburete y colocó las partituras en el atril. Acarició las teclas húmedas del piano y echó un vistazo a la partitura: tenía la melodía cantada y otra de acompañamiento. Primero, tocó primero la melodía cantada para familiarizarse a la hora de cantar, y más tarde el acompañamiento. La canción le resultó fácil, pero tocarla mientras cantaba fue todo un reto para Eren, ya que nunca antes había cantado mientras tocaba el piano.

_I sit and wait._

_Does an angel_

_contemplate my fate?_

Nunca pensó que sería tan difícil cantar mientras tocaba el piano, pero decidió continuar, ya que le resultaba algo agradable:

_Do they know_

_the places where we go_

_when we're grey and old?_

_Because I've been told_

_that salvation_

_let's their wings unfold…_

_So when I'm lying in my bed,_

_thoughts running through my head…_

_And I feel that love is dead…_

_I'm loving angels instead._

_¿Tengo que alzar la voz…?_, se preguntó, al echarle una ojeada a las notas de la parte cantada tras una pequeña pausa. Y cantó en un tono más alto, pues nadie estaría ahí para escucharlo cantar.

_And through it all…_

_She offers me protection,_

_a lot of love and affection,_

_whether I'm right or wrong._

_And down the waterfall…_

_wherever it may take me,_

_I know that life won't break me_

_when I come to call…_

_She won't forsake me…_

_I'm loving angels-_

-No sabía que sabías cantar tocando el piano… -Una voz femenina comentó, interrumpiéndole.

Eren se volvió hacia donde creía que había provenido la voz, y ahí estaba ella.

Desde la entrada del salón, Mikasa lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa esbozada en el rostro, apoyada en el arco con los brazos cruzados. Eren apartó la mirada de ella rápidamente, mientras que escuchó sus pasos acercarse lentamente, y Mikasa sentarse el taburete pocos segundos después, a su lado.

-Qu-quería probar… -Replicó, bastante nervioso y sonrojado a la vez, preguntándose si ella le comentaría lo de lo que pasó entre ellos en enfermería.

-Pues te ha salido bastante bien… Tienes muy buena voz –Comentó aún con aquella sonrisa que había hecho sonrojar al joven. Mikasa creía que él no podría estar más sonrojado pero, cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron, Eren se sonrojó completamente.

-¿Cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí? –Preguntó, intentando no tomarle importancia a aquel comentario como lo hubiera hecho hace varios meses atrás.

-No lo sabía. Yo también _necesitaba _venir aquí.

_¿"Necesitaba"…?_

Antes de que Eren pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, Mikasa continuó la canción tocando notas agudas. Él, pues, acompañó la melodía con notas graves, como solían hacerlo antes. Después, ella empezó a cantar la canción a partir de la continuación del estribillo. Era la primera vez que ella se atrevía a cantar delante de Eren:

_When I'm feeling weak,_

_and my pain walks down_

_a one way street._

_I look above,_

_and I know I'll always be blessed with love._

Mikasa tenía una voz magnífica, única. El eco de su voz se escucharía en todo el salón, y lo haría fascinar con las siguientes estrofas.

Aquella joven era su ángel.

_And as the feeling grows,_

_she breathes flesh to my bones…_

_And when love is dead,_

_I'm loving angels instead._

_And through it all…_

_She offers me protection,_

_a lot of love and affection,_

_whether I'm right or wrong._

_And down the waterfall…_

_wherever it may take me,_

_I know that life won't break me_

_when I come to call…_

_She won't forsake me…_

_I'm loving angels instead._

Eren supo que no podía contener más el amor y la pasión que habitaba en su corazón y que había estado guardándolo durante mucho tiempo, por lo que dejó de tocar y la rodeó por la cintura con ambos brazos. Mikasa había dejado de tocar y, cuando se volvió a él para preguntarle qué ocurría, ella se encontró con sus labios. La besó torpemente al principio, pero luego supo que había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado, por lo que procedió a besarla con más pasión, entregándole todo el amor que había guardado durante todos esos años, una pasión muy oculta y desconocida al principio, pero una pasión que Eren acabó por descubrir en aquellas clases de piano.

Pocos segundos después, empezó a llover de nuevo y fue entonces cuando Mikasa correspondió a aquel beso tiernamente mientras lo rodaba por el cuello con sus manos, y Eren lo tornó más apasionado de lo que ya era. Mikasa acarició su pelo castaño, que en esos instantes estaba ya completamente empapado y pegado a su piel, como su ropa en sí.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos, o mejor dicho… Diluvio. La fría lluvia de noviembre había mojado por completo a la nueva pareja y a la madera del piano, pero ni siguiera aquellas gélidas gotas podían detener aquel beso. En ese momento, nada ni nadie podía pararlos.

Sólo uno de los dos podía parar aquel beso, y finalmente Eren lo hizo. Lentamente, separó los labios de Mikasa de los suyos con un leve suspiro, que se formó en el aire como una bola de humo condensado a causa del frío. Mientras Mikasa jadeaba cabizbaja cómo él, con las frentes rozándose, él siguió cantando aquella canción, casi en un susurro:

_And through it all…_

_You offer me protection,_

_a lot of love and affection,_

_whether I'm right or wrong._

Tocó las teclas del piano, seguido por Mikasa, mientras que ambos, por primera vez en sus vidas, cantaban al unísono:

_And down the waterfall…_

_Wherever it may take me,_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call…_

_You won't forsake me…_

_I'm loving angels instead._

* * *

><p><strong>Me he emocionado escribiendo este capítulo, de verdad :')<strong>

**Canciones que aparecen en "Angels":**

_**Darkness Comes **_**- Yuki Kajiura (OST de Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE)**

_**Angels**_** - Robbie Williams (Lo gracioso es que Eren y Mikasa hacen su versión ajaja)**


	7. Lost in Paradise

**Buenas, queridos lectores.**

**Perdonad la tardanza... He empezado con el bachillerato y, aunque no dejan muchos deberes y no hay clases por las tardes, uno tiene que repasar mucho de sus apuntes, diariamente. Aún así, adoro esa escuela. Es preciosa, simplemente preciosa. Está justo en el casco antiguo de Barcelona, y a mí ya me gusta todo lo antiguo de por sí..., ya sean objetos, vestimentas, arquitectura... Me encanta (amo el estilo victoriano en especial). Y en menos de una semana ya he hecho unas cuantas amistades, cosa que nunca me había pasado antes.**

**Los fines de semana y en las tardes en que acababa de repasar apuntes y hacer los pocos deberes que me dejaban me permití avanzar con este capítulo de Piano Lessons, además de los otros dos fanfics que tengo pensado en empezar a publicar las próximas vacaciones de verano.**

**Y como podéis ver, ya no pongo emoticonos ni ninguna de esas chorradillas, ya que me parece poco apropiado para esto, la verdad...**

**En fin, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo~**

**Lost in Paradise**

El salón, cuyo lugar había sido frío tanto por la lluvia como por el sentimiento de soledad de Eren, recuperó toda su calidez gracias a aquel beso en el que casi se entregaron la vida. Desde aquel beso, estuvieron acurrucados entre ellos bajo sus capas, sentados en uno de los sofás del salón. Y aunque Mikasa compartía su bufanda con Eren, ambos seguían sin poder entrar en calor, ya que la ropa de ambos estaba completamente empapada.

-Hace frío, ¿No? –Comentó Eren finalmente. A diferencia de Mikasa, él había estado tiritando notablemente a causa del frío.

-Sí… Creo que deberíamos buscar en las habitaciones algo de ropa y dejar que se sequen nuestros uniformes. A este paso, cogeremos un catarro terrible… -Dedujo ella, apartándose unos centímetros de él.

Mikasa se levantó del sofá y se acomodó la bufada. Eren se dio cuenta de que hacía muchísimo más frío si Mikasa no estaba acurrucada a él cómo lo había estado durante aquella media hora. Ya echaba a faltar sus labios, sus susurros cariñosos y a la vez tímidos, y su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Tienes razón -Respondió mientras se levantaba del sofá entre temblores-. Ahora que lo pienso… No conozco muy bien el resto de la casa.

-Pues vamos a investigarla en cuanto encontremos algo que ponernos… -Respondió Mikasa con una bella sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Mikasa, tímidamente, le dio un beso rápido en los labios, pero Eren quiso retenerlo durante más tiempo por lo blandos que eran y por lo tierno que le resultó. Eren amaba esos labios, o mejor dicho… Amaba todo de ella, le fascinaba hasta cierto punto de creer que no podría vivir sin ella.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Mikasa ya se dirigía al pasillo que era nexo al recibidor. Eren la siguió con paso apresurado, para poder alcanzar a su amada.

Ambos recorrieron las habitaciones de la segunda planta, buscando entre los pocos armarios y cómodas que aún había en ellas. En total eran cinco dormitorios, más un despacho y tres lavabos, todas tan grandes como empolvadas y vetustas. Sin embargo, no encontraron ninguna prenda, y en el caso de que encontraran alguna era bastante pequeña o ajustada.

Pasada una media hora sólo quedó por rebuscar en el dormitorio de los dueños de la casa, el más grande de todos. La habitación era tan oscura y fría como las demás, pero de alguna manera les resultaba cálida y acogedora. Sobre la cama aún yacía el botiquín, ahora cubierto de polvo, por lo que Eren le puso una gasa nueva a Mikasa en la herida abierta de su mejilla, ya que la otra gasa se le había caído durante el beso.

Luego, empezaron a buscar entre el armario y la cómoda que se encontraban en frente de la cama, ambos muebles cubiertos de una gruesa capa de polvo.

_Levi se volvería loco si viniera a esta casa…_, pensó Eren después de deslizar su dedo sobre la cómoda y contemplar la considerable capa de polvo que la cubría.

Mikasa abrió el armario con la esperanza de que hubiera alguna prenda que pudiera ponerse. Para su suerte, había tres vestidos colgados de estilo victoriano cubiertos de una fina capa de polvo, por lo que no pudo apreciar muy bien el color. Cogió uno y lo sacudió, el cual soltó una gran nube de polvo e hizo toser a Mikasa. Torpemente, puso el vestido sobre la cama y disipó aquella nube de polvo con ambas manos. Después, Mikasa se acomodó la bufanda de tal manera que cubrió la mitad de su rostro e hizo lo mismo con los otros vestidos.

Cuando terminó, Mikasa pudo ver con claridad aquellos vestidos que habían estado guardados durante varios años. Uno era un vestido victoriano rojo sin cuello, con la parte posterior de la falda y los ondulados tirantes caídos decorados de encaje negro, y otro del mismo modelo pero completamente negro.

A Mikasa aquellos vestidos le parecieron tétricos, pero vio que uno de ellos era blanco, sin cuello y de manga corta, con encaje en el torso y algunas ornamentas que parecían diamantes incrustados a él. En la parte trasera descendía una cosidura, una fina cinta de seda de color rojo que acababa con un lazo en la parte inferior. La falda caía en cascada delicadamente de la parte superior del vestido, como la luz que solía filtrarse del agujero del salón, pero en este caso era una luz hecha de un delicado encaje blanco, una fina capa que cubría la falda interior, hecha de seda.

-¿Qué tal me quedaría, Eren? –Preguntó Mikasa, a la vez que cogía el vestido de la percha y lo exponía sobre su uniforme empapado, de manera de que Eren pudiera hacerse una idea.

-Te quedaría genial. ¿Qué hay de los otros? –Eren se acercó para observar mejor los otros vestidos. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver lo tétricos que eran.

-Son un poco tétricos… Prefiero el blanco.

-No, si ya lo veo… Además, esos vestidos no te quedarían nada bien, sino el blanco. Bueno, voy a buscar una toalla con la que podamos secarnos… -Luego, con un poco de rubor en las mejillas, añadió-: T-tú ves quitándote el uniforme.

Al escuchar que los pasos de Eren se alejaban, Mikasa corrió todas las cortinas del dosel de la cama menos la que estaba frente a la ventana, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y empezó a desvestirse. Sintió una extraña sensación de liberación al desnudarse, quizás porque su uniforme estaba totalmente empapado y adherido a su piel, e incluso su ropa interior. Sin embargo, ella no quiso quitarse esto último, aunque luego pensó se vería antiestético el hecho de ponerse el vestido sin cuello y que se vieran las tiras negras del sujetador. Finalmente, Mikasa optó por quitárselo.

En el tiempo que Eren estuvo buscando las toallas, Mikasa se puso a recordar de nuevo su primer beso, su primer y apasionado beso bajo la lluvia. Un beso de ensueño bastante inesperado, pero seguía siendo un beso de Eren.

_Oh, dios mío…_, Mikasa seguía sin poder creérselo. La forma en que la había besado daba a entender que él la amaba más de lo que ella creía, de que había estado ocultando aquel sentimiento en todos aquellos últimos años. Jamás pensó que Eren sintiera algo tan puro y apasionado por ella. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que quizá era por eso que Eren se molestaba tanto cuando ella preocupaba por él, ya que pudo haberlo malinterpretado pensando que lo hacía porque lo consideraba como a un hermano. Fuera lo que fuera, trataría de averiguarlo cuando ella se sintiera preparada.

De repente, oyó cómo apartaban la cortina y dejaban algo sobre la cama. Su instinto hizo que se tapara rápidamente sus partes íntimas con la bufanda.

-Sacúdelas antes de usarlas, están cubiertas de polvo –Mencionó Eren antes de volver a correr la cortina.

Después de coger una y desempolvarla, Mikasa empezó a secarse. Después, ella pudo escuchar como abría uno de los cajones y sacaba algo de ellos.

_¿Habrá encontrado ropa él también?_, se preguntó mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

-He encontrado algo que ponerme, por cierto. Así que no abras las cortinas hasta que yo te avise, ¿Vale? –Al parecer, Eren le había leído sus pensamientos.

-De acuerdo.

Una vez se hubo secado todo el cuerpo con las toallas, empezó a ponerse aquel hermoso vestido blanco. Se dio cuenta que la parte del medio del corsé cubría, con encaje blanco, un estampado de flores rojas. Advirtió, también, que no tenía ningún cierre más que el lazo rojo. Al desatarlo, vio que la parte superior del vestido se enanchaba y supo que era la única forma de entrar en él, por lo que, con ambas manos, dilató la parte superior del corsé e introdujo las piernas cuidadosamente. El hecho que sus piernas entraran en contacto con la seda fue una de las sensaciones más agradables que ella pudo sentir en toda su vida.

Mikasa se acomodó el vestido. Aquel vestido de corsé de cintura pequeña encajaba bien en su figura esbelta, e incluso aquellas mangas, que al principio le había parecido muy estrechas, no le quedaban ajustadas. Aunque quizás le quedaría ajustado después de que atara de nuevo el lazo.

-Eren… ¿Puedes ayudarme con el vestido?

-Vale… -Respondió Eren desde el otro lado de la habitación. Mikasa volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, y tras pocos segundos, Eren se sentó junto a ella.

Para su sorpresa, Eren ya se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora él llevaba una blusa blanca, y sobre ella un chaleco color esmeralda que iba a juego con sus ojos, con una rosa negra que sobresalía del bolsillo pectoral de éste. En el cuello lucía un pañuelo blanco de seda al estilo victoriano, el cual a Mikasa le hizo recordar a Levi la manera en que lo llevaba puesto. Aquello iba acompañado de unos pantalones negros de sedas (que le quedaban largos), pero no llevaba calzado alguno.

_Vamos, di algo…_, jamás había pensado que sería tan tímida en el amor.

-Qu-qué elegante estás… –Dijo Mikasa, en un susurro, mientras que Eren le ajustaba el corsé.

-Gracias… -Eren ató el lazo y la besó en la nuca, lo cual la hizo estremecer-. Ya está. ¿A ver…? Levántate…

Mikasa se puso de pie y empezó a "modelar" torpemente por la habitación, ya que la falda del vestido tan larga como la de un vestido nupcial y se tropezaba fácilmente. Tal y como ella suponía, la parte superior del vestido le resultó ajustado después de que Eren atara el lazo. Aun así, llevar puesto aquel vestido fue un hecho exquisito para ella. Jamás se había puesto un vestido tan regio, tan hermoso…

-Estás preciosa… –Dijo Eren, tan asombrado como ruborizado.

Se puso de pie, a su lado, y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Mikasa amaba esas manos, esas cálidas manos que acostumbraron a darle caricias después del beso.

-G-Gracias… -Murmuró algo avergonzada y cabizbaja; jamás le había hecho un cumplido como ese.

En ese momento, Eren alzó su rostro sosteniéndolo por la quijada, y sus labios se encontraron con los suyos. Ambos estuvieron besándose durante un buen rato, tiernamente, y susurrándose lo mucho que se querían. Mikasa se sintió perdida en sus besos, aún incapaz de aceptar la realidad.

-Entonces… ¿Iremos por la casa descalzos? –Preguntó Eren, después de dejar de besarla y así poder recuperar el aliento.

-¿Cómo descalzos? ¿No has encontrado zapatos ni nada parecido? –Preguntó Mikasa, perpleja.

-Bueno, de momento no he encontrado nada. A ver si en estos cajones hay zapatos a mi medida… -Dijo Eren mientras abría uno de los cajones de la cómoda.

Mikasa empezó a rebuscar dentro del armario, y ahí estaban los zapatos, perfectamente ordenados aún cubiertos de polvo y suciedad. Ella cogió unos zapatos de cuero blancos de cordones con tacones un poco altos.

-Mira, aquí hay algunos… -Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y empezaba a limpiar los zapatos con las toallas empapadas.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Eren había encontrado unos zapatos de charol, negros como la noche. Eren siguió sus pasos, y en poco tiempo ya estaban completamente vestidos. A ambos le resultaron un poco grandes aquellos zapatos, pero tuvieron que conformarse con ellos.

Eren ayudó a Mikasa a bajar por las escaleras, ya que se tropezaba muy seguido e iba arrastrando la falda del vestido. Dejaron colgados sus uniformes en las barandillas para que se secaran, ya que por fin había parado de llover y volvía a filtrarse una cálida luz dorada en la cúpula, como en las tardes anteriores.

Aquella tarde conocieron el resto de la casa. El aire de la cocina estaba impregnado de un olor desagradable, como si hubiese comida en estado de putrefacción, mientras que el enorme comedor tenía el típico "olor a guardado", al igual que las demás habitaciones. Las habitaciones a las que fueron estaban completamente vacías. Los antiguos propietarios se habían llevado la mayor parte de los muebles, y en las habitaciones de la segunda planta sólo quedaban cómodas, armarios y estanterías, muchas de ellas vacías.

También echaron un vistazo a los alrededores de la casa. En la parte trasera de la mansión, había un pequeño trastero que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Cuando entraron al interior se encontraron con un montón de instrumentos musicales de diferentes tipos y tamaños, ordenados de tal forma que parecía una orquesta. Por desgracia, estaban en deplorable estado.

-Están mucho peor que como lo estuvo Jarrod en el día en que lo encontré… -Explicó Mikasa, al acariciar la cubierta metálica de uno de los oboes-. La madera de muchos instrumentos está bastante descompuesta, y algunos instrumentos están muy oxidados, por lo que no creo que podamos hacer nada por ellos, ni siquiera Steven-san…

Poco después de curiosear en ese trastero, regresaron a la casa y siguieron con las clases de piano. Aquella tarde Eren estuvo bastante entusiasta, tanto que avanzaron más de lo que Mikasa había previsto.

Al final de la clase, Mikasa tocó para Eren. Una de las canciones era bastante alegre y graciosa, y que encajaba a la perfección con la vestimenta de los dos. Eren se imaginó a sí mismo bailando con Mikasa aquella cancioncilla, rodeados parejas que bailaban a su alrededor con atuendo victoriano, al igual que ellos.

-¿Cómo se llama esta canción?

-¿Te acuerdas de "Claro de Luna", la sonata que toqué la noche que nos quedamos a dormir en esta casa? Pues este es su "segundo movimiento". En total esta sonata tiene tres movimientos. El último es muy sádico…

_¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?_, pensó Eren. Aquella noche, la belleza de Mikasa había alcanzado su máximo esplendor, mientras tocaba aquella hermosa y relajante sonata a la luz de la luna, que se filtraba por el agujero que había sobre la pianista y su compañero, Jarrod. Desde entonces, cada noche, para poder coger el sueño siempre había recordado aquel hermoso escenario, lo cual hizo que Eren la deseara mucho más.

De repente, Eren divisó un objeto extraño al otro lado del salón. Al aproximarse, se percató que era un gramófono idéntico al que tenían en casa cuando su madre aún vivía. Aquel artefacto estaba sobre una mesita, ambos objetos completamente cubiertos de polvo. Pero el gramófono era tan bonito como antiguo, y tenía puesto un disco.

-Vaya, un gramófono… -Dijo Mikasa al acercarse. Dio un soplo al artefacto, y una nube de polvo rodeó a la pareja, haciéndolos toser. Sin embargo, cuando ya lo habían limpiado por completo no se veía nada escrito en el centro del disco.

Mikasa puso la púa sobre el disco para que lo leyera y así pudiera escuchar la canción que estaba grabada en él. Para la sorpresa de ambos, aquel gramófono aún funcionaba, ya que empezó a resonar una canción bastante melancólica, primero acordes rasgados por una guitarra como si de latidos débiles corazón se trataran, para luego que un oboe, con sus suaves notas, fuera el protagonista tocando una melodía preciosa y triste a la vez.

Eren le tendió la mano.

-¿Me concede este baile, Lady Mikasa?

Ella se echó a reír por aquel título honorífico. Y sí, le concedió ese baile.

-¿Cómo se llama esta canción? Es tan hermosa… -Le preguntó Eren poco tiempo después, mientras daban vueltas y vueltas al son de la música.

-Se llama "Concierto de Aranjuez". Es una de mis favoritas, y es muy conocida.

-¿Sabes tocarla en el piano?

-No mucho… Es muy complicada de tocar. Y eso que lo he intentado…

Mikasa recordó las tardes enteras que le dedicó a aquella composición. Algunas partes eran un sinfín de tresillos y tenía que tocarlas muy rápidamente, para darle el toque flamenco. Al final comprendió que aquella composición no era para su nivel, así que se prometió a sí misma que la aprendería más adelante.

-El flamenco es muy complicado de tocar en el piano, si ya es bastante complicado tocarlo en una guitarra… -Le explicó Mikasa.

-¿Es que sabes tocar la guitarra? –A Eren se le iluminó el rostro, pensando en que a lo mejor Mikasa sabía tocar más instrumentos a parte del piano.

-No… Steven-san me lo dijo. Yo sólo sé tocar el piano.

A medida que iba avanzando la canción, Eren vio que se le oscurecía la mirada, como si hubiese algo que la atormentara.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Esta composición tiene un origen tan oscuro… -Suspiró-. Pero en fin… Mejor no pensar en eso –Mikasa reposó su cabeza en su pecho, como la primera vez que habían bailado juntos en aquella plazuela.

A Eren no le gustaba que le ocultara cosas, pero tampoco quiso hurgar en la herida que Mikasa ocultaba, cuyo dolor de esa herida se veía reflejaba en su mirada.

Después de bailar hasta el final de la canción, siguieron con el experimento. Sin embargo, esa vez Eren no reconoció ninguna de las canciones que Mikasa tocaba. Al final hubo una canción que sí reconoció, una muy relajante y calmada que se llamaba "Underneath". De alguna alguna forma, la letra de la canción le hizo recordar al día en que él y Mikasa se conocieron, cuando ella pasó de ser una chica traumada y herida a una chica fuerte y luchadora.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaba empezando a anochecer, y con el crepúsculo, a caer de nuevo del agujero finas gotas de agua fría. Mikasa estaba guardando el libro y el archivador en la caja de resonancia, mientras que Eren seguía tocando la única canción que pudo tocar con Mikasa.

Cuando empezó a llover con más abundancia, Eren soltó un bufido.

-¿Otra vez lloviendo?

-En noviembre suele llover mucho y durante muchas horas… Aunque hay un dicho que dice así: "nada es para siempre, incluso la lluvia de noviembre".

-Eso me hace recordar a la letra de una canción… ¿No es la de "November Rain"?

-Me has pillado… -Rio Mikasa tímidamente mientras cerraba la caja de resonancia-. ¿Conocías esa canción, Eren?

-Era la canción favorita de mi madre… -Respondió, melancólico.

-Entiendo… -Al ver aquella triste expresión, Mikasa añadió, para animarlo-: Si quieres, el próximo fin de semana te la toco, ¿Qué te parece?

-Me encantaría… –Eren la besó tiernamente en sus labios blandos y rosados, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, aún magullada.

Después de aquel beso, fueron a prepararse para volver al Cuartel. Eren cogió los uniformes de ambos y los llevó a la habitación, cuyos uniformes se habían secado completamente durante aquellas tres horas. Se cambiaron de ropa y se pusieron sus MG3D, que habían estado guardados bajo la cama.

Pocos minutos después, ya estaban listos para partir. Antes de poner en funcionamiento sus MG3D, Mikasa le cogió fuertemente de la mano al darse cuenta del enorme problema que seguramente tendrían que enfrentarse una vez regresaran al Cuartel General.

_¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias de esa pelea?_, se preguntó Mikasa, con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Todo va a salir bien, ya verás… -Le susurró Eren al oído. Al parecer no estaba sola: Eren también había vuelto a aquella vil realidad, y al encontrarse con su mirada pudo ver mucha seguridad en él mismo y determinación, una determinación que Mikasa amaba. Luego, volvió a besarla. Fue un largo beso, y Mikasa tuvo la sensación de que con aquel beso, Eren quisiera reconfortarla y llenarla del valor que él tenía.

Después de aquel beso, ambos se pusieron en marcha, decididos a afrontar el problema que habían olvidado de que existía durante aquella mágica tarde que habían pasado juntos.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Expulsados?! –Eren exclamó, incrédulo.<p>

Erwin asintió, con una expresión gélida en el rostro.

-Debido a la pelea que tuvisteis con unos de vuestros camaradas, nos hemos visto obligados a expulsaros tres días. Eso sí: repasando las fases del plan de la próxima misión, aunque no en el Cuartel General.

Mikasa frunció los labios, mientras que Eren tuvo la osadía de discutir con Erwin sobre lo de la expulsión.

-¡No podéis hacernos eso! ¡Ese idiota golpeó a Mikasa! ¡La golpeó!

-Eren, baja la voz… -Mikasa le cogió de la mano, pero no consiguió calmarlo.

-Pero tú has dejado a Michael y a Jean al borde de la muerte –Replicó Erwin, cortante, dejando a Eren sin palabras. Era muy difícil hacer que perdiera la compostura hasta en las discusiones más acaloradas.

Mikasa intercambió una mirada de horror con Eren, pero por otro lado se sintió aliviada de no tener que lidiar con ellos durante mucho tiempo, y así poder evitar a que Eren volviera a pelearse con Jean y Michael.

-¡Pero entonces no metáis a Mikasa en esto!

-Si no recuerdo mal, fue Mikasa es quien incitó la pelea.

Otra vez, Eren se quedó sin palabras.

-Os aconsejo que busquéis un lugar donde podáis alojaros durante esos tres días. Comprendo vuestra situación, ya que no tenéis familiares cercanos. Así que espero que podáis arreglároslas. Fin de la reunión.

Después de la reunión, Mikasa acompañó a Eren a su habitación, donde podrían hablar mucho más tranquilamente, en secreto. Aunque Mikasa le cogiera de la mano y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras, Eren estuvo mascullando maldiciones en todo momento, echando humo.

Ya en la habitación, Mikasa encendió la lámpara de aceite y la dejó en su mesita de noche. Mientras se sentaba en la cama, recordó vagamente los rostros de la gente cuando regresaron al Cuartel General: algunas eran miradas hoscas, otras temerosas…

Como si no estuvieran viendo a Eren en ese momento, sino a un monstruo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, qué vamos a hacer, qué vamos a hacer…? –Eren daba vueltas por la habitación cual tigre enjaulado.

-Tranquilízate, Eren…

-Que nos hemos quedado en la calle, Mikasa… ¡Que ahora no tenemos dónde alojarnos en estos tres días! La casa abandonada está en deplorable estado, y no tendremos comida ni agua ni electricidad… ¡Nada!

Eren se dejó caer en la cama, a su lado. Estaba demasiado furioso como para que ella pudiera hacerle cariño, por lo que estuvo ahí sentada, observándolo en silencio. Luego, se abrazó a sus rodillas, tratando de encontrar solución alguna a ese problema.

_Un lugar dónde alojarnos…_, desde un principio, Mikasa había optado en alojarse con Eren en la casa abandonada. Era una vaga idea, pero había sido primera opción hasta que Eren le hiciera ver la fea realidad.

_Familiares cercanos…_, no tenían a nadie. Si el abuelo de Armin aún viviera, Mikasa podría pedirle en quedarse esos tres días con Eren en su casa. Aun así, pensaba que abusaría de su confianza, y eso nunca le había gustado hacer. E incluso se había sentido así en los primeros días que vivió con la familia de Eren.

Entonces pensó en Steven y sus dos nietos. Estaba segura que los recibirían con los brazos abiertos, aunque fuera tan solo unos pocos días. Conociendo a Steven, seguramente les diría que a cambio de quedarse en su casa ellos tendrían que ayudar con la tienda.

-Creo que sé quién puede ayudarnos –Soltó ella.

Eren se incorporó de golpe.

-¿Eh?

-Confía en mí… -Mikasa rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, y le dio un largo y tierno beso.

* * *

><p>Emprendieron marcha a Girona a primera hora de la mañana siguiente. Antes de partir, informaron a Armin sobre lo sucedido, y donde iban a estar en esos tres días para que pudiera ir a buscarlos y así poder repasar el plan. A Mikasa no le extrañó que Armin supiera que le daba clases de piano a Eren, ya que era su mejor amigo de la infancia; lo único que le sorprendió fue que ni a los superiores les había contado la verdad.<p>

Mikasa agradeció que nadie se hubiera levantado todavía, ya que estaba segura que se encontraría con las mismas miradas llenas de odio o temor de la noche anterior.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa de Steven, que se encontraba justo al lado de su tienda de música. Tal como Mikasa había esperado, Steven aceptó en acogerlos en su casa durante aquellos tres días, con la condición de que ayudaran tanto en la tienda de música como en las tareas del hogar.

Quedaron asombrados al entrar en aquella casa. Estaba decorada de muchos muebles antiguos, algunos regios, y en las paredes estaban colocadas guitarras y objetos que desconocían. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas de un color beige, lo que les daba a las habitaciones un ambiente muy acogedor.

La sala era espaciosa, con una enorme chimenea que se alzaba ante dos sofás de cuero carmesí, separados por una mesita larga de cristal.

-Y bueno, tortolitos, ¡Esta es nuestra casa! Poneros cómodos, chicos… -Dijo Steven, mientras se sentaba en unos de los sofás-. Luego Megan os enseñará las habitaciones de la segunda planta.

-Esta casa es preciosa… -Comentó Mikasa, mirando a su alrededor. Cuando se sentó con Eren en uno de los sofás, inmediatamente Kai se sentó en medio de ambos.

-Ups, ¿Queríais intimidad? –Bromeó Kai, haciendo sonrojar a la pareja y que Steven soltara una fuerte carcajada.

-Tranquilos… ¡Ya tendréis intimidad en la habitación de invitados! –Exclamó Steven, sin parar de reír.

Lo peor de todo era que ni Eren ni Mikasa les comentaron que ya eran pareja. Mikasa no podía ni imaginarse las numerosas bromas que les harían si se lo comentaran.

Tras unas rebanadas de pan untadas de tomate, sal y aceite, Megan les enseñó las habitaciones de la segunda planta, mientras Steven y Kai volvían a trabajar en la tienda. Todas las habitaciones eran espaciosas y muy iluminadas, y con el mismo ambiente acogedor que las de la planta de abajo.

La habitación de invitados constaba de dos camas, una cómoda y una pequeña estantería. En una esquina de la habitación, se hallaba una guitarra acústica de color caoba, lo cual captó enseguida la atención de Eren.

_Es una lástima que no sepa tocarla…_, pensó Eren, mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre los trastes de la guitarra. Le habría encantado enamorar aún más a Mikasa tocando algunas canciones con la guitarra, así como ella lo había hecho con el piano.

Dejaron sus pocas pertenencias sobre una de las camas y siguieron a Megan para ayudarla con las tareas del hogar. En todo el día, Mikasa estuvo en las nubes. Eren pensó que aún seguía embelesada con el enorme piano de cola negro que ocupaba toda la habitación que estaba al lado de la sala, una habitación espaciosa y muy ventilada adornada de otros instrumentos y muebles antiguos.

Mikasa no tardaría en caer en la tentación de tocar en ese bello y enorme piano de cola.

* * *

><p>Después de un largo mediodía ayudando a cargar cajas llenas de diferentes instrumentos, a Eren le permitieron un descanso de veinte minutos. Su primer pensamiento al salir de la tienda fue el ir a ver cómo le iba a Mikasa con las tareas del hogar, y así aprovechar en tener unos momentos de intimidad, cosa que con la familia Reed presente parecía no existir. Recorrió el estrecho callejón que le conduciría a la puerta trasera de la casa donde Eren podía disfrutar de aquel tiempo libre con su amada.<p>

Al entrar a la casa, oyó una melodía agitada y apasionada en el piano, y supo al instante que era _ella_. Con zancadas rápidas, Eren se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se hallaba ese enorme piano de cola… Y Mikasa.

_Run away, run away…_

Se detuvo en seco al entrar a esa habitación, preguntándose si la que estaba cantando era Mikasa, o un ángel.

_One day we won't feel this pain anymore._

_Take it all away _

_shadows of you…_

_Because they won't let me go…_

Ni cuando cantaron "Angels" Mikasa tuvo la voz tan bella y potente.

_So I have nothing left, _

_and all I feel is this cruel wanting…_

_We've been falling for all this time_

_and now, I'm lost in paradise…_

_Alone… I'm lost in paradise._

Unos aplausos solitarios resonaron por la habitación. Mikasa no tuvo que volverse para saber quién era: fuera a donde fuera, Eren siempre la seguiría, a todas partes. Se habían vuelto aún más inseparables desde que empezaron con las clases de piano, y esa vez era Eren quien la seguía a todos lados.

-Tu voz es cada vez más bonita –Eren le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-G-Gracias… -Mikasa hizo ademán de ocultar su sonrojo cubriendo parte de su rostro con la bufanda, pero la besó antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

-Conozco tus movimientos –Dijo Eren, en un susurro, después de un largo rato besándola. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos, y se sentó a su lado para poder besarla más cómodamente.

Pero Mikasa no correspondió a la mayoría de esos besos, sino que seguía perpleja, seguía perdida en aquel paraíso de besos, caricias, y del amor que Eren le profesaba. Sus labios eran torpes, o mejor dicho, parecían entumecidos. No sabía por qué actuaba de esa forma, siempre había deseado que llegara aquel momento, un deseo que se había hecho más fuerte y ardiente con el paso de los años y de las experiencias.

E incluso había deseado que llegara aquel momento cuando aún consideraba a Eren como a un hermano, hacía ya varios meses atrás. Siempre le había parecido atractivo, y había sido la persona que le había salvado la vida, además que Eren la había cambiado, la había hecho fuerte y segura de sí misma. Le había enseñado a luchar y a sobrevivir en aquel cruel y hermoso mundo.

Mikasa dejó reposar su cabeza en el hombro de Eren. Su presencia le era esencial para vivir, era lo que la ayudaba a seguir adelante, a seguir viviendo. No se imaginaba un mundo sin él y, aunque se sintiera perdida en aquel paraíso, sentía que lo necesitaba todo, de Eren.

-¿Puedo saber qué te pasa? Estás muy rara…

-Me siento como si estuviera perdida en el paraíso –Murmuró Mikasa, tras un largo silencio.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Eren, perplejo.

-Siempre había deseado a que llegara este momento… -Mikasa alzó la mirada, y no tardó en quedarse fascinada con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda-. Y ahora que me amas y que mi amor es al fin correspondido, me siento un poco rara.

-¿Te cuesta aceptar que te amo? –A Eren se le oscureció la mirada, pero ella no supo por qué.

Mikasa asintió.

-Suele pasar… Lo importante es disfrutar del momento –Sonrió.

-¿"Disfrutar… del momento"? -Murmuró ella, perpleja.

-Sólo tienes que dejarte llevar, Mikasa… -Dijo Eren, acariciando su mejilla-. Sólo eso.

Antes de que Mikasa pudiera responder, oyó pasos dirigiéndose a la habitación. Eren retiró la mano de su mejilla antes de que Kai se asomara por el marco de la puerta.

-Eren, dice mi abuelo que vuelvas ya al trabajo.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? –Preguntó Eren.

-No puedo ayudarte con las cajas… Tenemos muchos clientes ahora –Explicó Kai, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Ves, Eren… -Susurró Mikasa.

-¿Estarás bien? –Eren le acarició la mejilla.

-Claro… -Ella sonrió tímidamente.

En cuanto Eren se volvió al chico rubio, vio que Kai lo esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Salieron de la habitación en silencio, no antes de que Eren le dirigiera una última mirada a Mikasa.

Mikasa se quedó pensando en lo que Eren le había aconsejado.

* * *

><p>Al caer la noche, Eren salió de la tienda con Kai y Steven, sintiéndose libre cuando la gélida brisa nocturna acarició su piel. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, después de pasar una tarde entera cargando cajas enormes que contenían partes de instrumentos, artilugios musicales e incluso instrumentos enteros de tamaño mediano.<p>

Megan les dio una cálida bienvenida al llegar a casa, mientras que Mikasa se encontraba en la cocina escogiendo los ingredientes para preparar la cena de aquella noche. Las dos chicas no tardaron en empezar a hacer la cena, mientras que Eren y Kai se iban conociendo mejor en la sala. Mientras tanto, Steven ponía la mesa mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla un tanto flamenca.

Durante la cena, Eren casi no podía probar bocado alguno, porque Steven siempre le hacía muchas preguntas de todo tipo. En general, la cena fue muy entretenida y agradable, lo cual hizo que, después de mucho tiempo, Eren se sintiera como en casa.

Poco después de acabar de cenar y de ayudar a Kai a fregar los platos, Eren fue a darse una ducha. Estaba sudado; aquel día había sido realmente agotador ya que su trabajo sólo consistió en cargar cajas realmente pesadas, después de demostrar a Steven que tenía mucha resistencia. Mientras las tibias gotas de agua descendían por su rostro, Eren se puso a mediar acerca de lo que Mikasa le había dicho, acerca de lo muy perdida que se sentía en su nueva (y primera) etapa de su vida amorosa. Mikasa no había sido realmente feliz desde que perdió a sus padres, eso lo sabía de sobra, y Eren pocas veces se había interesado en comprender sus sentimientos, en comprenderla a ella. Aquella realidad le entristecía y le enfurecía a la vez, pero estaba decidido en hacerla feliz a partir de ese entonces. Ya no volvería a dejarla sola nunca más, a ser indiferente con ella, sino que la amaría y le devolvería el amor que ella le había profesado durante todos aquellos años.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, Eren salió de la ducha y empezó a vestirse. Una vez vestido, rodeó su cuello con una toalla larga y poco ancha, y se miró al espejo. Al ver su reflejo, frunció el ceño, y su único deseo fue darle un puñetazo, sin importarle si se destrozaría la mano o si Steven llegaría a enfadarse.

De repente, escuchó la misma melodía que bailó con Mikasa la tarde anterior, sólo que esta vez tocada por una guitarra solitaria. Curioso, siguió el resonar de la melodía, perfectamente interpretada, que lo condujo a la habitación donde también se hallaba aquel largo piano de cola. La habitación estaba en penumbras, y sólo la iluminaba una pequeña lámpara de aceite, y a su lado, concentrado, el anciano tocaba "Concierto de Aranjuez".

-Steven-san…

Aunque hubiese sido un murmullo, el músico se volvió hacia Eren, dejando de tocar aquella hermosa y a la vez triste melodía.

-Ya es tarde… ¿Qué haces que no estás en la cama, Chico Titán? –Preguntó Steven, sonriente.

-Me estaba dando un baño… -Respondió Eren.

Steven asintió y centró su mirada en los trastes de la guitarra. Como la casa se encontraba cerca de Girona, Eren pensó que quizás aquel anciano sabía algo acerca de su pasado.

-¿Sabes algo del pasado de esa casa?

Por primera vez en su vida, vio que a Steven se desvanecía su cálida y pícara sonrisa, su mirada se oscurecía y dejaba en ella un aire melancólico, triste.

-No es un pasado de color rosa.

-Igual… Me gustaría saberlo –Insistió Eren.

-Bien… -Steven se volvió hacia él, dejando la guitarra a un lado-. Te contaré el pasado de esa casa abandonada.

_En esa casa, hace ya más de cincuenta años, vivía un matrimonio. Una pareja de compositores. _

_Estaban muy enamorados. Se conocieron en el Conservatorio donde estudiaban, donde luego alcanzarían la fama y la fortuna. El amor por la música, por el piano en especial, los había unido, a pesar de que eran muy diferentes: ese hombre era el día, y la mujer era la noche; ella siempre solía llevar vestidos oscuros, aunque en algunos bailes lucía vestidos de otros colores más vivos._

_Sin embargo, aquella felicidad duró poco. Pocos años después de casarse, su mujer murió dando a luz. El pobre compositor enviudó y se quedó solo con su único hijo, fruto de una apasionada historia de amor. Cayó en una profunda depresión, y un día se percató que a ese paso acabaría muriendo de pena, dejando huérfano a su hijo. Acabó abriendo una tienda de música, dejando atrás la vida acomodada de un compositor famoso, así también como la casa en la que había estado viviendo felizmente con su ya fallecida esposa._

_Años más tarde, su hijo decidió en seguir sus pasos, estudiando en un Conservatorio prestigioso, y a la vez ayudando en la tienda de música de su padre. En el último año de Conservatorio, su hijo conoció al amor de su vida, y al poco tiempo se casaron. Visto que no tenían una casa donde vivir y formar una familia, el hombre les dejó vivir en la casa donde había vivido con su esposa._

_Vivieron felices…, formaron una familia…, tuvieron un niño y poco después nació una niña… Ambos con sus cabellos bañados en oro, al igual que la madre. El señor siempre deseaba con todas sus fuerzas la mejor de las suertes, que ellos tuvieran el matrimonio que él no pudo tener… Un matrimonio feliz y una vida larga._

_Pero no fue así._

_Una mañana, el hombre estaba haciendo unas cuentas en la tienda. De repente, llamaron a la puerta trasera. Cuando la abrió, vio a su nieta con el rostro empapado de lágrimas y sangre. Su ropa estaba hecha trizas, y manchada de sangre, al igual que la de su hermano. Ambos iban descalzos y parecía que habían estado corriendo. No… Huyendo de algo._

_Los sollozos de la niña eran desgarradores, y sólo el hermano mayor pudo contarle lo sucedido. Con voz temblorosa, le dijo que un titán se había zampado a sus padres. Después, el muchacho rompió en llanto, y el hombre los abrazó fuertemente, intentando calmarlos, e intentando afrontar la realidad._

_El hombre se hizo a cargo de los chicos, cuidándolos como una vez cuidó de su hijo. A la semana, se enteró de que habían capturado al titán que había devorado a su hijo y a su nuera, un titán que se había escapado de unas instalaciones científicas, capturado durante una expedición. Después de eso, nunca más volvieron a la casa._

Durante todo ese tiempo, Eren tuvo la sensación de que todo lo que contaba Steven era la verdad, e incluso pensó que Steven era el protagonista de aquella historia de amor y felicidad que acabó en tragedia.

-Yo era ese hombre, muchacho… -Dijo Steven, tras un suspiro cansado.

* * *

><p><strong>Dios... Pobre Steven.<strong>

**Canciones que aparecen en "Lost in Paradise":**

_**Sonata nº14 "Moonlight Sonata" (mov. II) - **_**Beethoven**

_**Concierto de Aranjuez -**_**Joaquin Rodrigo**

**_Underneath _- Tarja Turunen**

_**November Rain - **_**Guns n' Roses**

_**Lost in Paradise **_**- Evanescence**

_**Tango Flamenco **_**- Paco de Lucía feat. Chambao (la cancioncilla que canta Steven)**

**Steven Reed, Kai Reed, Megan Reed son OCs míos.**


	8. Kumo to Rouba to Shoujo

**¡He vuelto, chicos!**

**Los días después de los exámenes finales siempre son tan pacíficos... Y el martes al fin salgo de vacaciones (un poco tarde en comparación a los otros centros que he ido, pero bueno...). En realidad, el bachillerato es más fácil de lo que yo pensaba, aunque acabé estresándome igualmente, al no tener tiempo de poder escribir ni dibujar. Este capítulo ya estaba escrito desde un principio, pero decidí modificar escenas y quitar unas cuantas cosas...**

**Justo hoy, que es mi cumpleaños, publico el nuevo capítulo de Piano Lessons hehehe Y ya tengo piano, pero no tengo a Fye... Se me escapó el viernes de la semana pasada.**

**En fin, espero que os guste ^^**

**Kumo to Rouba to Shoujo**

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, para la sorpresa de Eren, Armin visitó la tienda de música. Su amigo llevaba consigo un maletín, donde seguramente tendría guardado su guion para el plan de captura del Titán Hembra.

-¿Es aquí donde trabajas? –Preguntó Armin, asombrado, mirando a su alrededor-. ¡Cuántas cosas!

-Es una tienda especializada en instrumentos musicales –Eren se encogió de hombros-. Adelante… Puedes mirar cuanto quieras.

Después de que Armin hubiera curioseado en toda la tienda de música, con el consentimiento de Steven, los amigos repasaron el plan en el patio de la casa de los Reed, mientras Megan les animaba y les aconsejaba cosas, a partir del guion que Armin le había prestado. Sin embargo, como los tres amigos tenían los nervios a flor de piel, solían equivocarse a menudo, lo cual frustró bastante a Eren.

_Tengo que hacerlo bien… De nosotros depende de que salga bien esta misión_, se repetía el joven constantemente. _Falta menos de una semana…_

-¡Corten! –Exclamó Megan de repente, haciéndolo sobresaltar-. Eren, deberías ponerle más dramatismo, hombre…

-Perdona… -Murmuró Eren.

-Bueeno, ya es mediodía –Anunció Megan, mientras se desperezaba-. Voy a preparar el almuerzo, así que tomaros un descanso, chicos...

Los tres amigos se sentaron bajo el porche de la casa, acurrucados entre ellos por el frío. En aquella media hora de descanso aprovecharon para pasar un rato juntos, y Armin les puso al día sobre las novedades del Cuartel General.

-Jean y Michael siguen inconscientes –Dijo Armin, tras un leve suspiro-. Todo el mundo no para de decir cosas malas de ti, Eren…

-Esos dos idiotas se lo merecían, sobretodo Michael… ¡Él pegó a Mikasa! –Gruñó Eren-. Por lo menos ahora no voy a tener un substituto tan deforme.

-Sí, además que el nuevo substituto es más parecido a ti en aspecto físico, estatura y composición que Jean.

-Es bueno saber eso. Jean no se parecía absolutamente nada, a mí… Estaba profanando mi identidad –Entonces, se volvió a Mikasa y le guiñó el ojo-, ¿A que sí, Mikasa?

El hecho que Eren se dirigiera a ella la sobresaltó. Mikasa había estado fingiendo que los escuchaba en todo ese tiempo, en silencio, pero absorta en sus pensamientos. Si lo hubiera sabido, Mikasa habría ido a ayudar a Megan a preparar la comida, ya que ninguno de los dos le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera Eren.

Mikasa asintió en silencio, para luego ocultar parte de su rostro con la bufanda.

-Estás muy silenciosa, ¿Te pasa algo? -Eren la rodeó con un brazo.

-Lo siento… Te he acaparado a Eren en todo este tiempo –Se disculpó Armin.

-No es nada –Mikasa se volvió hacia Armin, con una bella sonrisa en el rostro-. Desde hace poco, había sido yo quien te lo acaparaba casi todas las tardes…

Antes de que Armin pudiera decir algo, Megan llegó cargando una bandeja con un bol que contenía una suculenta ensalada de pasta, rodeado de platos y vasos de porcelana, perfectamente colocados.

-La comida ya está lista, chicos –Megan les dedicó una sonrisa tierna, mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa grande y redonda que se hallaba bajo el porche.

Bajo el porche de la casa de los Reed, almorzaron aquella deliciosa ensalada de pasta preparada por Megan. Desde que se conocieron aquella mañana, Megan se comportó de forma bastante familiar con Armin, y en poco tiempo se hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, aunque en ciertas ocasiones Armin solía llamarla "Christa".

-Chicos… De todo esto, sólo quiero deciros que tengáis cuidado. He escuchado que Annie tenía fama de tener una técnica de combate implacable…

-No estaremos solos, Christ-… Megan.

-Pero aun así… ¿Y si al final resulta que es un titán de verdad y lograra transformarse? Aunque Eren se transformara y le hiciera frente, sería un combate muy reñido.

-Yo puedo con ella… -Replicó Eren.

-No, si eso ya lo sé… Pero es que… -Megan bufó.

Eren le dio palmaditas en el dorso de la mano, con tal de calmarla.

-Muchos soldados realmente fuertes estarán conmigo durante el combate. Entre ellos, Mikasa, quien me protegerá en todo momento. Estaremos bien, Megan.

-Hm… Bueno… -Murmuró Megan, cabizbaja.

Después de eso, estuvieron comiendo en silencio, cada uno concentrado en su ración de ensalada de pasta. A veces Eren le susurraba algo a Mikasa, pero luego volvía a reinar el silencio, sin conversación alguna.

-Esta ensalada de pasta esta buenísima… -Comentó Armin, sonriente, con tal de romper aquel ambiente de tensión.

-¡Gracias! –Era increíble cómo a Megan se le iluminaba el rostro en tan solo unos instantes; hasta aquella reacción hizo sobresaltar a los tres amigos-. En verdad suelo meterle muchas cosas, pero hoy sólo le metí maíz, lechuga y atún, y aliñé la ensalada con aceite de oliva, aunque la pasta ya le dé saborcillo…

"_Sólo"…_, pensó Eren, preguntándose cuántas cosas Megan le pondría normalmente a una ensalada de pasta. La pasta tenía forma de lazos, de color blanco, naranja y verde, aunque los tres desconocían del tipo de verdura en la que estaban hechos. Aun así, a los chicos les encantaba el sabor de los lazos.

-Hm… ¿Qué pasa últimamente que estáis los dos muy juntos? –Preguntó Megan, curiosa, centrando su mirada en Eren y Mikasa.

La pareja se ruborizó completamente, y Armin se echó a reír.

-Es que hoy, cuando entré a despertarlos, estaban durmiendo juntos… ¡Abrazados entre ellos!

Mikasa ocultó parte de su rostro con la bufanda, mientras que Eren trató de hallar una respuesta ante aquello, o por lo menos, una réplica… Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, porque su amigo acabó revelándole a Megan la verdadera relación que tenía con Mikasa:

-Son novios, Megan –Dijo Armin.

_¡Y lo dice así, sin más!_

-¡Oh-Dios-MÍO! –Exclamó Megan, sin aliento. Luego, se lanzó a Mikasa y la abrazó fuertemente-. ¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Si es que te lo dije! ¡Ya te decía yo que Eren se daría cuenta tarde o temprano de tus sentimientos!

En vez de sentirse avergonzado, Eren sintió frustración y tristeza a la vez. Las palabras de Megan le hicieron entender de que Mikasa llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de él, y que hasta ahora último Eren no se había percatado, siempre malinterpretándolo todo como si ella sólo se preocupaba por él porque lo consideraba como a su hermano. Se dio cuenta de lo muy injusto que había sido con ella, a pesar de que Mikasa tampoco le había mostrado mucho, de sus sentimientos.

-¡Bueno, sigamos con el ensayo! –Dijo Megan, al fin, poniéndose de pie de un salto-. ¡Kai, te toca recoger la mesa!

En nada, su hermano salió de la casa, y con manos ágiles colocó los platos y vasos sucios en la bandeja.

-Mucha suerte, chicos –Dijo Kai, dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa.

Ya en sus respectivas posiciones, empezaron a ensayar de nuevo. En Eren había renacido la determinación en la que creía que aquello saldría bien, así también cómo en darle a Mikasa toda la felicidad que antes no quiso darle por aquel malentendido.

El joven carraspeó, para luego decir la frase que iniciaría la escena en la que intentarían revelar la verdadera identidad del Titán Hembra.

* * *

><p>Eren recorrió a zancadas el pasillo que le conduciría a la habitación de invitados. Se cambió de ropa lo más rápido que pudo, porque estaba realmente fatigado y lo único que quería era dormir, además de huir de la realidad.<p>

No quería volver al Cuartel General.

Una vez cambiado, se recostó en su cama y esperó a que Mikasa viniera a hacerle compañía. Sabía que en ese entonces se estaba dando un baño, después de un largo día de trabajo y de ensayos. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de tocar el piano, y se notaba mucho en su expresión cansada.

Eren pensó en contarle lo del pasado de la casa, pero le resultaba un tema muy delicado para hablarlo con ella, además que esa noche Mikasa estaría tan cansada cómo él. Luego supuso que Steven se lo había contado, ya que tenía más confianza con Mikasa que con él. No tendría sentido que se lo contara a Eren, casi un total desconocido.

De repente, una figura esbelta se asomó por el marco de la puerta.

-Mikasa…

La joven llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de lana de manga larga, el único pijama que había traído, para aquellas noches frías de noviembre. Su pelo seguía algo húmedo, y a Eren le hizo recordar la vez en que se besaron por primera vez.

-Ven, túmbate –Gentilmente, Eren dio palmadas a la colcha.

Mikasa se sonrojó un poco al principio, pero finalmente se tumbó a su lado. Eren cogió la gruesa manta de lana que estaba enrollada en un rincón de la cama, y la desenrolló tirando de ella de tal forma de que, accidentalmente, cubriera a Mikasa completamente. A Eren le fue imposible contener una carcajada, aunque luego retiró la manta, se recostó a su lado y la arropó. Una vez cómodos, rodeó a Mikasa con el brazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Aunque estuvieron abrazados entre ellos y Eren podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, no lograba sacar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Mikasa, por otro lado, no tardó en coger el sueño, aunque se despertaba cada vez que él se revolvía.

-Descansa… Ya es tarde –Dijo Mikasa, acariciándole la mejilla, cuando Eren se revolvió otra vez.

-No puedo…

-¿Estás preocupado por la misión?

-No… Es porque mañana volvemos al Cuartel -Murmuró Eren.

-¿Te preocupa lo que digan los demás de ti?

A Eren le costaba admitir que esa era una de las cosas que más le preocupaba, ya que antes no solía importarle lo que los demás dijeran de él, y porque le había aconsejado a Mikasa que no le diera importancia a que los demás dijeran de ella. Pero en ese caso, ella estaba involucrada, y por lo tanto, Mikasa podría salir afectada. Eren quería protegerla de todos los malos comentarios posibles, pero también quería protegerse a sí mismo, quería hacerse respetar y hacerles creer que había dejado casi al borde de la muerte a esos dos idiotas por el gran amor que sentía por Mikasa.

-¿Me prometes que no le darás más vueltas a eso? –Le susurró ella, al oído.

-Lo intentaré…

-Prométemelo.

Eren dio un suspiro cansado. Luego, con cierta determinación en la mirada, dijo las palabras que Mikasa quería escuchar:

-Lo haré.

En el rostro inexpresivo de Mikasa surgió, de la nada, una pequeña sonrisa. Eren no vio venir el tierno beso que le dio en los labios, cuyo beso Eren fue alargando e intensificando con cada segundo que pasaba. Notaba que ella lo sacudía, pero no podía dejar de besarla, de repente Eren no podía dejar de dejarse llevar por el deseo, se había olvidado de la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo la noche que durmió con ella en la casa abandonada.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba sobre ella, y se percató que su cuello y parte de sus pechos estaban descubiertos. Mikasa jadeaba, y con la mirada fija en un rincón de la habitación, como si no quisiera mirarlo a los ojos.

_¿Y la bufanda? Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?_ Eren miró a su alrededor, confuso; la bufanda estaba tendida en el suelo, y advirtió que había empezado a desabotonar el vestido de lana de Mikasa.

Avergonzado, se apartó rápidamente de ella.

-Yo… Lo siento… -Logró articular, entre jadeos.

Al ver que Mikasa se incorporaba con la mirada gacha y el rostro completamente ruborizado, la cogió el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, estrechándola, luego, en un fuerte abrazo.

-Deberías controlarte, Eren… -Susurró ella, correspondiendo tiernamente al abrazo.

-Lo intentaré, pero no puedo asegurarte nada. Porque te amo…

Mikasa se revolvió en sus brazos como respuesta, permitiéndole disfrutar mejor de la calidez de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Eren aún temía que después de lo que había pasado, Mikasa no querría dormir con él como en la noche anterior.

-Vámonos a la cama, Eren… -Susurró, haciendo que todos los temores de Eren se esfumaran.

La recostó suavemente sobre la colcha, y ella no se deshizo del abrazo en ningún momento. Luego, volvió abotonar su vestido, que había desabotonado en aquel arrebato de pasión.

-La bufanda… -Susurró ella.

-Ah, claro…

Eren bajó de la cama haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, porque ya había pasado un largo rato desde que dejó de escuchar voces en toda la casa. Una vez con la bufanda en las manos, vio a Mikasa sentada en el borde de la cama, acomodándose el vestido.

Se percató que la última vez que le había puesto la bufanda había sido la noche del día en que se conocieron. Eren sintió una oleada de nostalgia, pero también ternura al recordar aquella niñita huérfana que había salvado y dado un hogar, así también como una bufanda. Recordó la mirada de Mikasa cuando acabó de ponerle la bufanda, sus preciosos ojos oscuros como la noche llenándose de lágrimas…

Pero comparando aquella vez con ese entonces, Mikasa lo miraba con ternura, con cariño, pero sobre todo con felicidad. Eso le hizo sonreír, y venció las penas que volvían a habitar en él después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando acabó, la tumbó en la cama y le dio un largo y tierno beso. Se tumbó a su lado después de separar los labios de los suyos, y se dedicó a contemplar la belleza de su rostro, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Mikasa también hizo lo mismo, contemplando aquellos ojos que tanto adoraba, y disfrutando de la paz que sentía, a su lado.

-Mientras me besabas y empezabas a desnudarme… -Susurró Mikasa, un largo rato después-. Por primera vez empecé a desear que me besaras más, aunque no a que llegáramos tan lejos…

-¿Ah, sí?

Mikasa asintió, con un poco de rubor en las mejillas. Se acurrucó a Eren, y él, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, la rodeó con el otro brazo, por la cintura.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso… -Eren le apartó un mechón de la cara-. Eso significa que ya te sientes más segura en nuestra relación.

-Sí…

Volvieron a besarse, sólo que con ternura, y no con pasión.

Los minutos pasaron, y ambos se sintieron cada vez más adormilados. De repente, Mikasa tuvo la extraña necesidad de decir dos palabras que hasta ese entonces no había sido capaz de pronunciar, dos palabras que seguramente Eren habría querido escuchar desde que besó por primera vez sus labios.

-Eren…

-¿Nh…?

-Te quiero…

Una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro y, aunque no era consciente de que fuese un sueño o una bella realidad, Eren susurró:

-Yo también te quiero, Mikasa…

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, sintiendo los párpados más pesados que antes, Eren se rindió al sueño y al cansancio, al lado de la persona que tanto amaba.

* * *

><p><em>-Hola, Eren –Saludó dulcemente una voz femenina, que le era muy familiar. Una canción hermosa y un tanto triste empezó a oírse, cuya canción Eren desconocía.<em>

_Al abrir los ojos, Eren se encontró en una habitación bastante iluminada, con un cierto parecido al salón de la casa abandonada._

_Y lo era. En mitad de aquel salón estaba el piano, aunque su madera relucía bastante y daba la impresión de que estaba recién fabricado, pues desde el lugar que yacía el piano Eren podía oler un leve aroma a madera pulida. En la madera no había ni rastro de la suciedad ni de las grietas._

_Pero Jarrod no estaba sólo, sino que tras él estaban colocados varios instrumentos de diferentes tipos y tamaños, iluminados por la tenue luz que se filtraba de las altas ventanas verticales del salón, esta vez libres de enredaderas. Eran los instrumentos que él y Mikasa hallaron en aquel trastero, aquellos instrumentos que no volverían a ser utilizados nunca más._

_Eren analizó un poco más la habitación en la que se encontraba. De aquel techo tan alto colgaban dos enormes candelabros en cada extremo de la habitación. Entre las losas del suelo no había rastro de malas hierbas ni de aquellas florecillas blancas silvestres; las losas eran blancas, lisas y relucientes. Las paredes eran claras, de un color beige, y los marcos de los cuadros estaban bañados de oro, con pequeños trozos de rubíes incrustados en cada esquina. _

_-¿A que era hermoso aquel salón, Eren? –Volvió a resonar aquella voz, la cual esta vez captó la mirada del joven._

_Después de tres meses, Eren volvió a encontrarse cara a cara con Petra. Estaba sentada en el taburete del piano, mirándolo con aquella sonrisa tan cálida que siempre solía llevar en el rostro. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes anchos que le cubrían los hombros, con encaje en la parte del torso y en la punta de la falda. De alguna manera, Eren no se quedó atónito ni sintió alegría o conmoción al encontrarse con su compañera fallecida, sino que sintió una sensación bastante cálida en el pecho, se sentía en paz._

_-Eren, cuanto tiempo… -Dijo a la vez que soltaba una risita. _

_-Pues sí… -Eren contestó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. _

_Eren avanzó unos pasos, mientras que Petra lo seguía tranquilamente con la mirada, hasta sentarse junto a ella, esta vez en la esquina derecha del piano, donde se hallaban las teclas agudas que Mikasa siempre solía tocar. Petra dio un leve suspiro, y su mirada serena se encontró con la de Eren. _

_-Sé lo que ha pasado, y sé que no será nada fácil. _

_-Entonces… ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Qué los muertos podéis verlo todo? –Preguntó Eren, bastante asombrado como si fuera un niño._

_-Sí… Nosotros podemos velar por nuestros seres queridos siempre que queramos, y yo soy afortunada de no descansar en paz… -Suspiró como una chica enamorada._

_-¿Por qué no puedes descansar en paz?_

_-Porque aún tengo una misión que cumplir en este mundo, una última misión…. Y además, no creo que me permitirían subir al Cielo…_

_Eren no comprendería la razón de su estadía jamás, puesto que Petra había sido una de las chicas más alegres, buenas y simpáticas que había conocido en su vida. Ella siempre había estado allí para todos, ayudándolos y dándoles todo su apoyo, brindándoles su amistad y calidez. Ella había dado su vida por la humanidad, y por Eren, al igual que los otros miembros del escuadrón de Levi. _

_-Pero si tú eras una persona muy buena, Petra, esto es imposible… -Replicó Eren, atónito por primera vez en aquel sueño._

_-Pero he matado, Eren –Respondió con voz seca-. He matado a muchísimos titanes, y en uno de los mandamientos dice que no debes matar, ya que irás al Infierno por eso… -Eren notó que le tembló la voz al pronunciar la palabra "Infierno". Petra guardó unos minutos de silencio, y entonces, cuando se sintió más calmada, continuó-: ..Así que mejor me quedo aquí, hasta que me reencarne en otra persona… Además, tengo que cuidar de una persona muy importante… _

_-¿De quién? –Preguntó a la vez que parpadeaba, curioso. _

_De repente, Eren advirtió que la madera del piano se llenaba de grietas y suciedad, y que empezaban a crecer flores silvestres y malas hierbas entre las losas. Miró en frente de él y vio que los instrumentos hechos de metal se oxidaban, a la vez que también se pudría la madera de otros instrumentos, como lo violonchelos y los contrabajos… Después vio que las enredaderas volvían a ocultar las ventanas, y con ellas, los rayos de luz que habían dado vida a aquel lugar. _

_-¡Oh, se acaba el tiempo! –Exclamó Petra-. Eren, he aquí mi mensaje: tú y Mikasa tenéis que ser fuertes pase lo que pase, que esta lluvia parará. Pasarán muchas cosas similares a esa pelea que tuvisteis con esos chicos en el Cuartel, e incluso peores… -Ella tomó la mano de Eren entre las suyas, y la apretó, como si quisiera confortarlo-. Pero aun así, si os mantenéis unidos y os amáis, nada podrá separaros. Nada._

_Todo se tornó blanco, y la esencia de Petra se desvaneció, no antes sin acabar de citar el mensaje: _

"_Prométemelo, Eren… Prométeme que siempre tratarás de mantener aquel vínculo tan fuerte que te une con Mikasa. Y que la tratarás mejor que antes, y que tu amor será recíproco al suyo…"_

* * *

><p>Una voz femenina llamó su nombre, en la cual parecía haber preocupación en su tono de voz. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo fuertes punzadas en su cabeza.<p>

Eren se encontró tumbado boca arriba en una cama, y Mikasa estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con una bandeja de comida en su regazo, mientras que Armin lo miraba fijamente, sentado en la silla del escritorio. Los tres estaban en una habitación bastante iluminada por la luz dorada de la tarde que se filtraba de la ventana, lo cual hizo que a Eren le dolieran los ojos.

-Mikasa… -Dijo Eren finalmente, en un susurro.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estabas sudando a mares… –Preguntó Mikasa a la vez que retiraba los mechones que cubrían sus ojos con sus manos vendadas, y por último acarició suavemente su mejilla. Ella extrajo del bolsillo de su blusa un pañuelo, y empezó a secar su rostro sudoroso.

-Sí… Aunque me duele un poco la cabeza… -Reconoció el joven.

Los punzones que sentía en la cabeza no paraban y el dolor era cada vez más intenso, aunque no tanto como los dos días anteriores. Había estado descansando en aquella habitación desde el combate que tuvo con el Titán Hembra en aquella tarde en el distrito Stohess, hacía ya cuatro días. Eren durmió durante los dos primeros días, y a tercero despertó, con el dolor de cabeza más terrible que él pudo haber tenido en toda su vida.

Para su suerte, Mikasa lo cuidaría y acompañaría durante aquellos días de reposo.

Pero acabaría siendo una mala idea, que perjudicaría sobre todo a Mikasa. Por lo que Armin le contó, Mikasa hizo frente al Titán Hembra, y acabó fracturándose ambas manos junto a otros huesos más de su cuerpo. Aun así, Mikasa seguiría estando para Eren, cuidándolo, trayéndole la comida y amándole. Armin solía ayudarla a traer la bandeja de comida, pues las manos de Mikasa se habían vuelto rígidas por las vendas, y sus dedos bastante torpes a la hora de moverlos. Todo aquello venía acompañado de terribles punzones de dolor al hacer un mínimo esfuerzo.

_Justo la parte de su cuerpo que aprecia más: sus manos…_, había pensado Eren cuando ella le contó lo sucedido con más detalles, con lágrimas en los ojos al sentirse impotente. Esa tarde, Mikasa se convirtió en un gran apoyo para él: tomaba su mano entre las suyas para reconfortarle, o bien sacarle de pensamientos impuros, quizá con miedo a perderlo (aquel final tan brutal del combate de Eren y Annie le había afectado bastante); estaba más cariñosa que antes, y ahora era Mikasa quien tomaba la iniciativa en los besos y en los abrazos.

Pero, al caer la noche, los papeles se invirtieron. Eren jamás había la había visto tan destrozada. Parecía que aquella chica tan fuerte y audaz que él conocía se había vuelto en una chica débil, rota... Ahora era Mikasa quien necesitaba consuelo, y Eren no se lo negó por nada del mundo, y sería él quien la besaría y le secaría el rostro hasta que quedaran dormidos, abrazados entre ellos.

Eren se preguntó hasta cuando se pospondrían las clases. Se negaría rotundamente si ella le ofreciera ir a la casa y continuar con las clases, pues Eren no quería verla sufrir, ni que le doliera nada. Sólo iría si el que tocara el piano sería sólo él, y por supuesto, quería tocar para ella para poder animarla.

Sin embargo, Mikasa no quería darse por vencida. Quería ser fuerte para él y pensar que pronto podría volver a enseñarle más cosas en las clases de piano y volver a tocar juntos de nuevo, cuyo momento se había convertido en el más exquisito para la vida de ambos.

-Pues si es así… -La suave voz de Mikasa lo devolvió a la realidad-. Te he traído una infusión que alivia el dolor de cabeza –Antes de que Armin pudiera levantarse y coger la taza por ella, Mikasa la cogió con manos temblorosas y se la acercó-. Tómatela, te sentirás mejor.

Eren se inclinó a duras penas y recibió la taza. Estaba bastante caliente, aunque era algo idóneo para beber en aquellos días tan fríos de mediados noviembre. Sopló sobre el líquido antes de beberlo, y luego dio un pequeño sorbo, cauteloso. Después, hambriento, devoró toda la comida que había en la bandeja. Cuando acabó, Mikasa hizo señas a Armin para que llevara la bandeja al comedor.

-Te siguen doliendo, ¿Verdad? –Dijo Eren cuando por fin se quedaron a solas. Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas, aportándoles la calidez que les faltaba.

-Sí… Aunque hoy me han dicho que dentro de unas semanas se curarán. Espero que el tiempo pase rápido…

-Estoy seguro que sí… No te preocupes por ello, ¿Vale? Si quieres vamos a la casa mañana… Yo puedo tocar para ti algunas canciones, para ver si se te levanta el ánimo… -Sugirió Eren, intentando sacarle una sonrisa.

-Pero tienes que descansar, Eren… Aún tienes réplicas de transformación…

-No me importa. Lo único que quiero es que estés bien… Sé tener las manos fracturadas te hace infeliz y te hace sentir impotente, pero por lo menos quiero verte sonreír… Armin me ha dicho que no has sonreído desde aquella tarde, y ahora ni siquiera sonríes conmigo.

Mikasa sólo hizo un gesto de negación y se acurrucó a él, reposando la cabeza en su pecho. No tardó en ver su rostro empapándose de lágrimas, y sus sollozos fueron silenciosos, como era habitual en ella.

-Sabes que tocar el piano es lo que más necesito ahora… -Sollozó, ocultando parte de su rostro con la bufanda-. Pero… Mis manos están muy torpes y muy rígidas… Tú mismo lo has visto…

-Pues toco para ti y ya está…

-No… Quiero tocar yo… Eso me haría feliz… Muy feliz…

-Mikasa, te harías mucho daño… Deja de comportarte como una niña, va –Aquellas palabras sorprendieron bastante a Eren. Parecía que su estúpido yo del pasado había vuelto para decirle palabras hirientes, aquellas palabras habían salido solas de su boca.

-Tú no lo entiendes… ¡Tocar ese piano es una verdadera terapia para mí!

Antes de que aquella conversa se volviera una discusión, Armin entró en la habitación con dos libros muy gruesos en las manos. Mikasa no tardó en retirarse, secándose el rostro con sus manos, no antes de darle un empujón a su amigo. Armin miró confuso a la joven se alejaba caminando apresuradamente por el pasillo.

Los dos amigos estuvieron leyendo los libros acerca del mundo exterior, cuyos libros solían leer cuando eran pequeños. Aquella vez Eren no se sentía tan ilusionado como antes, ya que estaba se sentía culpable por lo que le había dicho a Mikasa, aunque de algún modo sabía que tenía razón. Sin embargo, Mikasa había empezado a tocar el piano mucho más antes que él, por lo que seguramente ella le tenía un gran aprecio a aquel piano tan desgastado.

Cuando Armin se marchó, Eren salió en búsqueda de Mikasa. Cuando tocó la puerta de su habitación, no obtuvo respuesta y no escuchaba ruido alguno, ni pasos, ni sollozos… Nada.

Fue entonces cuando supo a dónde se había ido. Eren la conocía bien, sabía que ella podía llegar a ser tan testaruda como él, y también sabía que ella tocaría el piano de todas formas, con tal de desahogar sus penas e inquietudes… Cómo también la ira.

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba Jarrod, esperándola. Mikasa se acercó despacio y acarició suavemente la tapa polvorienta del piano mientras se sentaba en el taburete. Mikasa conocía una melodía idónea para poder desahogarse del momento que estaba pasando, una melodía bastante triste y hermosa a la vez. Ella se la sabía de memoria, ya que era la canción que más había tocado desde que encontró el piano. Sin embargo, sus manos no le permitieron tocarla tan bien como antes; sus dedos, torpes, se resbalaban en las teclas, y cuando intentaba tocar con firmeza, sentía un doloroso punzón en los dedos.<p>

Aquello le frustraba bastante, pero cuando una cálida y suave brisa acarició su rostro y su pelo, ella decidió tomárselo con más calma. Volvió a comenzar de nuevo la canción, con más cuidado, pero el dolor no cesaba.

Ella se detuvo a mitad de la canción por culpa de aquel dolor tan intenso y de aquellas vendas tan ajustadas, que le impedían mover los dedos con facilidad. Unas cálidas lágrimas empezaron a descender de sus ojos cansados de llorar y de largas noches de insomnio.

_Duele mucho… ¿Por qué mis manos no responden? _

En ese momento, Mikasa se hartó de todo. Se hartó del dolor de sus manos, de las malditas vendas, de la fe tan ciega y estúpida que Eren había tenido en la inocencia Annie, de los soldados que lo habían mirado con miedo y rencor tras aquella pelea, y de las teclas tan duras de aquel maldito piano. Mikasa, furiosa, alzó la mano para seguir tocando la canción desde la parte en cual se había quedado, que vendría a ser la parte tarareada de la canción. Sin embargo, las puntas de sus dedos jamás alcanzaron el contacto con las teclas, ya que una voz masculina resonó por todo el salón:

-¡Toquemos juntos, Mikasa!

Mikasa se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de Eren. Él se apoyaba a la pared, jadeando y parecía estar muy cansado, pero no apartó la mirada de ella. No se había cambiado de ropa, y por alguna razón Mikasa supo que, más que ir apresuradamente a la casa para encontrarse con ella, había estado huyendo, pues su camisa estaba desgarrada en algunas partes, y Eren tenía pequeños cortes en el rostro, así como manchas en su ropa de tierra, seguramente por algún tropezón.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto sola… Podemos tocarla juntos y así te resultará menos doloroso…

-Tendrías que estar descansando, Eren… ¿Por qué viniste? –Sollozó ella.

-No podía dejar que te hicieras tanto daño a ti misma… ¡Es de locos! Y sé que lo que dije estuvo muy mal, por lo que… Por favor, toquemos juntos.

Se le veía arrepentido, y lo último que Mikasa quería en ese entonces era que Eren se sintiera culpable por todos sus tormentos. Tras un largo silencio, cabizbaja, le dijo:

-Saca el archivo de partituras… Es una canción que jamás has escuchado.

Eren abrió la caja de resonancia, sacó el grueso archivo de partituras y se sentó en el taburete, a su lado.

-Busca por la letra k –Susurró ella.

Aquel era un archivo muy grueso, pero Eren pudo ubicarse con los papelitos que resaltaban de los separadores de plástico, cada uno con una letra escrita, en orden del abecedario. Llegó un momento dado en que Mikasa apuntó con su dedo un separador con una partitura dentro.

-_Kumo to… Rouba to… Shoujo… -_Leyó Eren, siendo el título más raro que había leído en su vida-. ¿Qué significa el título? ¿Y en qué idioma está? –Preguntó Eren.

-"La araña, la anciana y la chica". Está en japonés, el idioma que yo y mi madre solíamos hablar siempre.

Las notas de acompañamiento eran fáciles de tocar, y mucho más fáciles las de la melodía, las de la mano derecha. Sin embargo, a Mikasa seguían doliéndole las manos, aunque aquella vez no lloró, sólo hizo muecas de dolor.

Aquella fue quizás la melodía más hermosa que Eren pudo escuchar (y tocar) en toda su vida, y también la más triste. Él se acordó de los miembros del escuadrón de Levi, de los buenos momentos que vivieron juntos y de la forma tan trágica que perecieron, dando su vida por protegerlo. Aquellos recuerdos hicieron que una cálida lágrima solitaria se deslizara por la mejilla de Eren.

Cuando acabaron la canción, su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas, al igual que el de Mikasa. Ella quiso secar su rostro con una esquina de su bufanda roja, pero supo que un abrazo sería lo mejor para ambos.

Mientras tanto, desde una de las ventanas del salón alguien los estaba observando. Alguien que había seguido a Eren hasta la casa. Alguien que estaba muerto de envidia por el hecho de que Mikasa había estado tocando el piano con Eren, y que en ese momento, lo besaba tiernamente y lo consolaba con palabras susurrantes.

Ese "alguien" era Jean.

* * *

><p><strong>Y las cosas se complicarán muchísimo a partir de ese final, porque lo digo yo...<strong>

**Temas que aparecen en este capítulo:**

**You are My Love - Yui Makino (OST de Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE). La canción misteriosa que aparece de fondo en el sueño de Eren.**

_**Kumo to Rouba to Shoujo - Yasuharu Takanashi (OST de Jigoku **__**Shoujo)**_

**Steven Reed, Kai Reed, Megan Reed son OCs míos**


	9. With the Wind

**¡Hey, chicos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que subí el último capítulo de este fic, y supongo que muchos de vosotros lo habréis echado de menos... **

**¡Lo siento muchísimo! ****Este primer año de bachillerato fue una de las causas por las que no escribía prácticamente nada, y en lo que llevo de vacaciones de verano tuve un bloqueo artístico fatal y encima no estaba motivada ni en acabar WIPs... Justo recientemente pude avanzar mis fics, aunque era poca cosa aún tuviera las mejores de las ideas.**

**Si no veis avance alguno en este capítulo en lo que se refiere a la historia, lo siento mucho; rezo para que las cosas vayan bien en el próximo. Espero que lo disfrutéis de todas formas...**

**With the Wind**

Bajo el inmenso cielo celeste de aquella tarde de otoño, sacudidos suavemente por el viento, los dos jóvenes contemplaban la bella pradera que se abría detrás de la casa, rodeada por un tranquilo bosque otoñal. Ambos estaban sentados en un banco tan viejo y desgastado que parecía estar a punto de romperse, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó: Mikasa, reposando la cabeza el hombro de Eren, sentía como si estuvieran en mitad de un extraño aún cálido paraíso, y Eren se sentiría de la misma forma.

-Hace un buen viento, ¿Verdad que sí? –Mikasa había comentado momentos después de llegar al lugar y haber contemplado aquel hermoso paisaje.

-Sí… Y el paisaje es precioso. –Eren cerró sus ojos para sumirse a aquella suave brisa otoñal. Eren a menudo se quedaría dormido por la suave brisa que acariciaba su rostro, pero luego el viento volvería con más fuerza para despertarlo súbditamente. Notaba los ojos hinchados y un molesto pesar en la cabeza por aquel desahogo de hacía más de una hora, pero de todas formas, con la sensación de que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Gracias a ella.

Después de que ambos se desahogaran de sus penas y frustraciones, Mikasa lo había conducido a aquel lugar sabiendo que sería el más adecuado para que ambos descansaran después de un tarde de lágrimas. De hecho, antes que empezaran las clases, Mikasa se habría limitado a aprender canciones, pues algunas melancólicas la inquietaban, y aquella pradera llegaría a ser el lugar idóneo para suspirar, asimilar y finalmente olvidar.

En aquella pradera se respiraba una maravillosa paz que Eren juró no haberla encontrado en ninguna otra parte. Al cabo de un rato, Eren le oyó tararear una cancioncilla que de alguna forma le traía recuerdos de su cálida e inocente infancia, e imágenes cómo la cálida sonrisa de su madre.

-¿Qué canción es esa? –Preguntó Eren al mismo tiempo que pasaba lentamente los dedos por su cabello liso y oscuro como el azabache.

-Una nana que solía tararear mi madre en momentos como este.

Repentinamente, Eren se percató que en los años que llevan conociéndose, no era habitual que Mikasa hablara mucho de sus padres ni de su vida anterior a ser acogida por la familia de Eren. El pequeño Eren tampoco se atrevería a preguntarle acerca de su pasado, pues temía a hurgar en la herida y abrir una enorme brecha entre los dos. Sabía que su silencio a veces le resultaría indiferente al juzgar por la expresión de la pequeña Mikasa, pero ella siempre callaba y tampoco parecía querer hablar de ello.

Las palabras de Megan volvieron a resonar en su mente como otra apuñalada más:

_-¡Ya te decía yo que Eren se daría cuenta tarde o temprano de tus sentimientos!_

Que él recordara, desde que iniciaron su relación nunca habían hablado del tema, ni del posible malentendido que Mikasa lo considerara como a un hermano o no, ni del hecho que se preocupara siempre por él fuera porque, o bien lo consideraba como su única familia, o porque lo amaba realmente. Eren nunca la había considerado como a una hermana, a pesar del hecho de haber vivido en la misma casa un año para que luego se convirtiera en lo único que le quedaba.

Pero nunca se interesó por lo que Mikasa pensara de él, ni de cómo lo consideraba. Nunca se interesó por ir más allá de la expresión gélida que había sido siempre su máscara, cuya expresión siempre se derretía con cualquier suceso relacionado con Eren, con cualquier cosa que soltara o replicara, y que por lo tanto, la hería.

Siempre hubieron asuntos que tratar entre los dos, pero Eren era muy cauteloso como para permanecer en silencio y demasiado cabezota como para repetirse constantemente que lo consideraba como a un hermano, cuya falsa (o verdadera) verdad lo frustraba y hacía que a veces acabara pagándola con ella.

Sin embargo, las palabras que quiso decirle siguieron sin fluir en todo el camino de regreso al Cuartel. Al llegar, entraron a hurtadillas a la habitación por la ventana, cuya habitación había sido asignada a Eren; aquel había sido el único medio que halló para ir a buscar a Mikasa, pues habían soldados fuera vigilando la puerta. Eren hizo ademán de ayudarla a bajar de la ventana, pero Mikasa negó con la cabeza, susurrando:

-Descansa, ya puedo yo sola. No debes hacer esfuerzos, Eren…

Tras un leve suspiro, Eren se recostó en la cama sin apartar la mirada de ella. Poco después Mikasa se tumbó a su lado con una diminuta sonrisa esbozada en su rostro, y disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo, hecha un ovillo y con el rostro oculto en el pecho de Eren, tal y como a ella le gustaba estar. Sin embargo, Eren seguía teniendo la necesidad de decir aquellas palabras que deseaban escapar de su boca.

-Tendré que dar una explicación a todo esto… -Susurró ella, tras unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Qué piensas decirles? –Le preguntó Eren, mientras se acomodaba.

-Que habías ido al lavabo, supongo –Ella se encogió de hombros-. No lo tengo muy claro.

-¿Una tarde entera en el lavabo? Ni hablar –Replicó él, ruborizado, por su extraño sentido del humor. La joven rio, pero no permaneció más tiempo a su lado.

Al cerrar los ojos, Eren oyó sus pasos alejarse, pero podía escuchar perfectamente cómo aceleraban los latidos de su corazón, sintiendo el frío sudor adherido a su piel: ya no podía callárselo más.

-Mikasa –La llamó, tratando de hacer caso omiso a los nervios.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta, para luego volverse a él. La mirada serena que había permanecido en su rostro durante toda la tarde seguía ahí, observándolo, pero Eren bien sabía que ante las palabras que iba a pronunciar, aquella hermosa mirada desaparecería y se volvería fría.

-Dime.

-Lo siento… -Titubeó él, mirándola fijamente.

Su confusa expresión no sorprendió a Eren. Tras un leve carraspeo, Eren se disculpó debidamente, esta vez más seguro de sí mismo:

-Siento no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos mucho antes, ni siquiera de haber hecho el intento de comprenderte…

Tal y cómo Eren había supuesto, la mirada de Mikasa se volvió fría ante aquellas palabras, pero ella no apartó la mirada de él en ningún momento.

-No es nada…

-Tuviste que haberte sentido muy sola con el hecho que apenas te preguntaba sobre tu pasado… Y te he hecho daño, Mikasa. No podría perdonármelo nunca… Siento haber sido un idiota.

-Yo apenas mostraba mis sentimientos, así que no tienes por qué disculparte.

-Mikasa, desde que perdimos nuestro hogar, desde que nos unimos a las fuerzas militares… Me he estado preguntando de lo que pensabas de mí, de qué era yo para ti. Quisiera que por lo menos me explicaras eso ahora, aunque quizá sea un poco tarde para pedírtelo.

Pasados unos segundos de silencio, Mikasa empezó a explicarle todo aquello que quiso explicarle hace mucho tiempo:

-Cuando me acogisteis, eras un total desconocido para mí, pero yo estaba en deuda contigo por salvarme la vida y darme un hogar. Con el tiempo, empecé a considerarte como a un hermano, pero… Era confuso.

-¿Por qué? –Quiso saber Eren.

-Porque de estar en deuda contigo empecé a quererte, a sentir algo por ti… Pero al mismo tiempo seguía considerándote como a un hermano.

-Y sufrías.

-Sí… Bastante -Susurró ella. Cabizbaja, Mikasa continuó-: Con el tiempo ese amor dejó de ser fraternal, y empecé a amarte de la forma que una mujer ama a un hombre… –Tras un suspiro cansado, murmuró-: Eso es todo.

Su expresión ahora era triste y melancólica, y Eren quiso abrazarla y besarla con tal de consolarla, pero notaba su cuerpo cansado y los párpados pesados, por lo que sólo se limitó a decir:

-Yo nunca te consideré como a una hermana.

La única respuesta de parte de Mikasa fue un suspiro cansado. Antes de salir, sin embargo, le dedicó unas últimas palabras:

-En cuanto a mi pasado… Nunca es tarde para preguntar, Eren. Ya no duele tanto como antes.

* * *

><p>Con el paso de las semanas, las manos de Mikasa volvieron a ser aquellas manos ágiles y bellas que tanto adoraban, y llegó el esperado momento en que ella pudo quitarse las vendas. Sin embargo, el único inconveniente para continuar las clases de piano era la guardia de los dos soldados que se realizaba delante de su puerta: se suponía que Eren tenía que guardar reposo, pues podía tener réplicas de transformación.<p>

Afortunadamente, pocas semanas más tarde le permitieron dar paseos durante cortos periodos de tiempo en los jardines del Cuartel General y, finalmente, una tarde fría y tranquila tarde de noviembre decidieron escaparse e invitar a Armin a la casa para celebrar el hecho que Mikasa podía tocar el piano de nuevo; el chico había titubeado al principio, pero luego aceptó ya que quería escucharlos tocar. Durante gran parte del trayecto, Eren estuvo hablando más con Armin que con Mikasa, lo cual hizo que la joven se sintiera algo excluida del grupo, cómo aquella vez que comieron bajo el porche de la casa de los Reed.

A pesar de aquello, ya en la casa, pasaron una tarde agradable entre amigos. Le enseñaron la casa a Armin y dejaron que probara en tocar un poco el piano, y el rubio quedó fascinado con el sonido y el contacto de sus dedos con las teclas. Pero quedó fascinado, sobretodo, cuando Mikasa tocó para ellos.

La canción que Mikasa había elegido para aquella ocasión era una de sus favoritas, una canción que su madre solía tararear a menudo, e incluso Mikasa había descubierto una vez que tenía letra. La letra era muy melancólica y triste, e incluso una vez oyó que sus padres acordaban en no cantar la letra en su delante. Sin embargo, Mikasa adoraba aquella canción, aunque después de quedar huérfana trató de no acordarse de ella, pues cada vez que se acordaba acababa llorando, siempre a escondidas.

_En un lugar tranquilo, que se halla más allá de las colinas,_

_Dejaré que mis lágrimas se las lleve el viento…_

_Anhelando la libertad que sólo las aves pueden disfrutar,_

_Yo me moveré, solitario, con el viento…_

-_With the Wind_ –Dijo Mikasa, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos las teclas de las notas que luego daría inicio a la canción.

En la introducción de la canción, aun siendo la parte más difícil, Mikasa sintió que sus dedos volvían a la vida después de varias semanas sin poder tocar, con un arpegio que le recordaba a ciertas ráfagas otoñales que la sacudían con fuerza, pero dándole una sensación de libertad. Varios meses atrás había decidido aprender aquella canción, y el hecho que se acordara muy bien de la melodía la sorprendió bastante, e incluso la hizo feliz.

Sin embargo, la parte de la nana entristeció a Mikasa, recordándole a la calidez de las manos de sus padres, cuyas manos cogían las suyas, diminutas, mientras caminaban hacia más allá de las colinas.

Al escucharla entera, no sólo Eren se había percatado que aquella canción era una de las canciones que su madre más tarareaba, sino que también era la nana que Mikasa había tarareado aquella pacífica tarde en la pradera cercana a la casa.,

Las horas pasarían de forma rápida, y seguramente todo el mundo empezaría a sospechar. Antes de volver al Cuartel, Eren y Mikasa tocaron juntos para su amigo las canciones que más les gustaban tocar juntos; al principio estaban nerviosos porque era la primera vez que tocaban juntos para un público, aún si en aquella ocasión era su amigo de la infancia. Aun así, los amigos acabaron pasando un buen rato, y a Armin le encantaron todas las canciones que tocaron, en especial _One Day_.

Armin los había recibido con fuertes aplausos una vez terminaron en tocar la canción. Era increíble lo bien que tocaban juntos, mucho más sí sólo habían tocado la canción muy pocas veces; Mikasa quedaría maravillada también por dicha sincronía que compartía con Eren cuando tocaban juntos, así también cómo su habilidad y su desenvoltura.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando volvieron al Cuartel General. Desde el momento en que le fue permitido comer con los demás soldados, Eren había comprobado lo mucho que el combate que tuvo con Annie en sus respectivas formas de titán había deteriorado su reputación, ya dañada por la pelea que tuvo con Jean y Michael. Ni siquiera recibía el respeto de los soldados cuyos camaradas habían sido asesinados por el Titán Hembra.

En el comedor, algunos soldados se dedicaban a murmurar entre ellos y mirar de soslayo a Eren, unos con miradas despectivas y otros con miradas de temor, mientras que otros simplemente lo ignoraban cómo si su existencia fuera insignificante para ellos. Más que acostumbrarse a aquellas miradas, Eren acabaría irritándose por culpa de ellas; mientras, Mikasa, como siempre, le cogía de la mano con el ademán de calmarlo.

Lo que más le desagradaba a Eren era el hecho que Jean, Michael y Robb miraban disimuladamente a Mikasa, para volver a murmullar entre ellos como si tuvieran algo entre manos. Era realmente sospechoso.

-Si tenéis algo que decirme, decídmelo en la cara –Dijo Eren finalmente, tan alto que todos los murmullos cesaron, aunque todos seguían teniendo la miradas fijas en él.

No hubo respuesta de ninguno de los presentes más que un silencio sepulcral. Al volverse, los murmullos continuaron, y la gente siguió comiendo. Esto hizo que el enfado de Eren incrementara de tal forma que acabara por marcharse sin ni siquiera recoger su bandeja ni haber acabado su cena. Se deshizo del agarre de Mikasa con un manotazo, sobresaltándola, y se dirigió a la salida dando zapatazos furiosos.

Eren dedicó una última mirada asesina a esos tres chicos que había empezado a odiar a muerte desde aquella pelea.

-Idiotas… -Masculló entre dientes.

Mikasa no tardó en ir tras él, pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte cuando salió del comedor. Fue a buscarlo a su habitación, pero cuando apoyó la oreja en la puerta no escuchó nada que indicara su presencia. Luego, optó por buscarlo en las pistas de entrenamiento, pero tampoco estaba allí. Había desaparecido del Cuartel.

Estuvo a punto de ir a buscarlo a la casa abandonada cuando, al regresar a su habitación, lo encontró apoyado en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Eren…

Al oír su nombre, Eren se volvió a ella con el ceño fruncido. Cuando lo hacía, solía sentir una sensación bastante cálida en el pecho, muy similar a la que sentía cuando la besaba. Sin embargo, aquella vez no sintió nada.

-Quieres hablar, ¿Verdad? –Susurró Mikasa. Él asintió como única respuesta, con el ceño fruncido. La noches anteriores, habían tenido charlas después de cenar, e incluso Eren le pedía que se quedara a dormir con él.

Mikasa sacó las llaves que tenía guardadas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y abrió la puerta. Ambos se adentraron en la habitación oscura, Eren intentando controlar su ira lo mejor que podía.

Una vez Mikasa hubo cerrado la puerta, Eren se dejó caer en la cama, soltando un bufido de exasperación. Mikasa se sentó en el borde de la cama, a su lado. No mantuvo distancias con él a pesar de su enfado, ya que estaba segura que no le haría sentir mal. E incluso estaba segura que con aquel manotazo no hizo nada más que dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

_Meses atrás, Eren la habría tratado con muy poco tacto si estuvieran en esa situación._

Gracias al amor de Mikasa, además de las clases, Eren ya no era tan impulsivo como antes. Su carácter siempre se ablandaba cuando estaba su lado, y su amor y devoción por ella se reflejaba en sus muestras de amor, muchas de ellas apasionadas. Mikasa, a diferencia de Eren, era muy tímida, aunque sus muestras de amor siempre eran tiernas y cálidas.

-Estoy harto de todo esto –Gruñó Eren, cubriéndose los ojos con sus brazos entrecruzados.

-Yo también lo estoy… -Admitió Mikasa, con la mirada fija en él-. Esto es injusto, lo único que hiciste fue defenderme. Y en cuanto a _esa perra_, tú vengaste la muerte de cientos de soldados que perecieron en esa misión, y que eran camaradas de los que presenciaron el combate... Y también te vengaste por tus amigos, por el escuadrón de Levi.

Eren supo que se refería a Annie con lo de "esa perra". Durante el combate, a Eren se le había acabado la poca compasión que sentía por ella, y desde que despertó en aquella habitación comprendió el odio que Mikasa sentía por ella, un odio que él tuvo que haber sentido hacía mucho tiempo, cuando Annie mató al escuadrón de Levi con sus enormes manos despellejadas de Titán.

El recuerdo aún seguía viviendo en él, un recuerdo que le envenenaba el alma, por el odio hacia Annie y por la pena de la pérdida de sus camaradas, con los que había compartido muchos momentos juntos… Muchos de ellos buenos y cálidos.

-Quizá será porque me había pasado con las palizas, aunque se las merecieran de sobra… -Decidió concluir Eren. Volvió a soltar otro bufido-. ¿Por qué siempre se fijan en lo malo?

Mikasa se recostó a su lado y se acurrucó a él, intentando calmarlo aunque sea con su propia presencia. Sin embargo, su enfado duró más de lo que ella había pensado, ya que al estar junto a él solía calmar su ira.

Al cabo de un rato, Eren soltó otro bufido, mucho más sonoro que el anterior.

-¿Hasta cuándo durará todo esto? ¡Ya ha pasado casi un mes!

-Ya se olvidarán, Eren… Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Puede que sí… Aunque a veces pienso que tendría que pasar algo totalmente increíble para que ellos olvidaran el tema y se centraran en lo otro…

-Puede que sea eso… -Supuso ella, acariciando suavemente su mejilla-. Ya sucederá algo de lo que puedan hablar y dejarte en paz.

En ese momento, Eren cogió su mano y la besó con ternura. Por su expresión, Mikasa pudo advertir que estaba arrepentido por haberle dado aquel manotazo.

-No es nada… -Susurró ella.

-Te he hecho daño, Mikasa. Eso es algo –Replicó Eren. Luego apartó la mirada y gruñó-: Sigo dejándome llevar por mis impulsos.

Para poder tranquilizarlo más, Mikasa rodeó su cabeza con los brazos, y Eren no tardó en ocultar el rostro en su pecho, pensativo. Ella empezaría a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras, palabras que Eren realmente quería escuchar.

_Antes, me habría hablado de mala manera. Y puede que incluso se hubiera apartado…_, pensó Mikasa, melancólica. Se incorporó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que Mikasa pensó que en cualquier momento sus labios volverían a encontrarse con los suyos.

Eren rodeó su cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano llevó un mechón suyo por detrás de la oreja. Luego, suspiró, preguntándose cómo podría llegar a hacer daño a una joven tan bella, una joven que parecía la personificación de un ángel... De su ángel guardián.

-Yo siempre quise que dejaras de ser impulsivo. Desde que empezamos las clases de piano me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que has cambiado, y más cuando empezamos con esta relación… Así que por favor… -Ella lo besó tiernamente en los labios-. Sigue cambiando para bien, Eren….

-De acuerdo… Te lo prometo, Mikasa –Respondió él, sabiendo que no aceptaría un "lo intentaré" cómo respuesta, sino una verdadera promesa. Tras aquella promesa, Eren la atrajo hacia sí y le devolvió el beso, de la forma más larga y apasionada.

Besar sus labios se había convertido en uno de los mayores placeres de su vida, y en una terapia en sus momentos difíciles y en sus enfados, así como sus caricias y sus palabras reconfortantes. Eren había pasado de considerar su presencia como algo molesto a su mayor bendición.

Después de un largo rato, sus labios volvieron a separarse para que ambos pudieran recuperar el aliento.

-¿Puedo quedarme? Lo menos que quiero ahora es volver a ver la cara de esos idiotas.

-Y tanto… Puedes dormir conmigo siempre que quieras –Dijo ella, para luego reír tímidamente y se deshacerse del abrazo-. Voy a apagar la luz y cerrar con llave, espera un momento.

Ya la echaba de menos cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta… Desde que se besaron por primera vez, se habían hecho inseparables. E incluso en el Cuartel, donde estaba prohibido que los soldados tuvieran relaciones amorosas entre ellos, Eren y Mikasa seguían amándose, aunque a escondidas. Cuando Mikasa se iba a entrenar, dejándolo solo, Eren siempre se acordaba de la misma estrofa de una canción que ella tocó una tarde después de las clases, una canción bonita… Y triste:

_When you go and would you even turn to say:_

"_I don't love you like I did yesterday"_

Eren se quitó las botas y se acomodó en la cama. Cuando Mikasa apagó la luz de la habitación, su mirada se centró en la luz tenue y plateada de la luna llena que se filtraba por la ventana, cuya luz ahora iluminaba la habitación en penumbras. Aquello le transmitió mucha paz, a Mikasa, recordándole también al primer movimiento de la sonata de Beethoven.

Al volverse, Mikasa pisó algo que le llamó la atención, algo diminuto. Cuando miró a sus pies, divisó en el suelo un pequeño y desaliñado trozo de papel plegado, seguramente por las veces que fue pisoteado. Preguntándose cómo no pudo percatarse de aquello antes, desplegó el papel, y reconoció al instante la letra de la persona que había escrito la nota.

_Jean…_

Mikasa leyó la nota:

_Te espero cerca de la pista de combates de cuerpo a cuerpo mañana, después del almuerzo. –Jean._

-Mikasa, ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Eren desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-N-no, nada… -Mintió ella. Mikasa hecho la mala decisión de ocultárselo: cualquier disgusto más con alguien indeseable podría empeorar su estado.

Mikasa plegó el trozo de papel y lo guardó con cautela en el primer cajón de su escritorio. Se quitó las botas y desajustó las correas de su uniforme, tal como Eren lo estaba haciendo ese entonces.

-Será mejor que nos las quitemos, son muy molestas.

-Claro… -Respondió Mikasa, en un susurro.

Ambos se quitaron las correas en silencio, y Eren dejó las correas de ambos sobre el respaldar de la silla cuando acabaron. Cuando se volvió, Mikasa se estaba desvistiendo para ponerse el camisón para dormir, lo cual hizo que el joven mirara hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, completamente ruborizado, y Mikasa se cubriera sus partes descubiertas con ambos brazos una vez sus miradas se encontraron. Habían sido pocas las veces que Eren la había visto con poca ropa puesta, e incluso semidesnuda como hace pocos minutos antes. Cuando eran niños todo era distinto: a ellos no les importaba del todo ver sus partes íntimas por la inocencia que aún conservaban.

Pero ahora Mikasa casi era una mujer, y Eren había crecido también para darse cuenta de las cosas bellas que podían hallarse bajo sus ropas.

Al volverse, una pensativa Mikasa yacía sobre cama, recostada bajo las mantas. Sus mejillas aún seguían teniendo algo del considerable rubor que habían adaptado cuando Eren la vio desvestirse, lo cual resultaba un semblante bastante bello.

-¿Te preocupa algo? –Le preguntó Eren, una vez se hubo recostado a su lado.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso ahora… Debes de estar cansado de toda aquella caminata.

Eren volvería a insistir, Pero Mikasa haría caso omiso a su petición, absorta en sus pensamientos y con el rostro imperturbable. Aquel ambiente tan tenso permaneció hasta que, en susurros, Eren le pidiera que le contara cómo era su vida antes de conocerse.

Tras un leve suspiro, Mikasa decidió en contarle un breve resumen de cómo era su infancia en aquella cabaña que se hallaba más allá de las colinas:

_No tengo mucho que explicar; vivíamos en las afueras del distrito Shingashina y no teníamos muchos conocidos. Lo que mi madre cosechaba y las presas que mi padre traía después de ir de caza nos bastaban para sobrevivir._

_Eran cálidos días, y mucho más cálida era la sonrisa de mi madre las veces que ella tarareaba aquella melodía que ya habrás escuchado, "With the Wind". Los días pasaban sin pena y sin gloria, pero se respiraba una plácida tranquilidad en aquel lugar; a pesar de no tener amigos de mi edad, me sentía muy feliz al lado de mis padres; eran mi única compañía y dependía completamente de ellos._

_Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentirme sola._

_Las tardes que no había nada por hacer y mis padres descansaban, yo merodeaba en una colina cercana a mi casa. Tarareando aquella melodía, solitaria, danzaba por la colina mientras contemplaba el cielo que se abría sobre mí, mientras las aves lo surcaban con gráciles movimientos… Parte de mí anhelaba irme con ellos y conocer más lugares y tener amigos, pero otra parte me decía que no sería capaz de sobrevivir sin mis padres._

_Yo quería moverme, acompañada y libremente, con el viento._

La mirada melancólica de la joven se centró en un Eren adormecido cuando acabó aquel pequeño relato de su infancia. Ella se había olvidado por completo de la pequeña nota que había recibido de aquel indeseable joven, y de la incertidumbre que oprimía su pecho cada vez que se preguntaba qué querría Jean de ella.

-Ahora adormir, ¿Vale? –Susurró ella a la vez que lo arropaba, con movimientos suaves para no despertarlo.

Eren asintió, y la envolvió con ambos brazos, como si quisiera protegerla de la oscuridad de la noche. La joven se acurrucó a él, visualizándose a ella misma danzando más allá de las colinas, bajo un inmenso cielo otoñal; parte de ella agradeció a Eren que le hubiera enseñado un mundo nuevo y el valor que era necesario para sobrevivir en él, pero otra parte echaba en falta la calidez de sus padres y de aquella casa tan acogedora en la que ella había vivido durante toda su infancia.

Las últimas notas de _With the Wind_ resonaron en su mente el momento en que Mikasa caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><em>Dos niñas pequeñas de unos diez años jugaban en mitad de un inmenso bosque, ambas descalzas y vistiendo simples vestidos blancos de tirantes.<em>

_-¡Petra! –La llamaba Hanji, en sueños-. ¡Espérame!_

_Pero la niña se adentraba más en aquel inmenso bosque, abriéndose paso entre la vegetación; llegó un momento en que Hanji la perdió de vista, aunque su risa siguiera resonando en las copas de los árboles._

_La melodía de piano, cuyo origen era desconocido, también seguía resonando y acompañando lo que quedaba de Petra, en el corazón de aquel bosque. Era una canción muy bonita, y a la vez nostálgica y triste; Hanji juraría que la había escuchado antes, pero no recordaba en qué momento de su vida tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar tal hermosa melodía._

_La pequeña Hanji se detuvo en seco y empezó a buscarla con la mirada, pero no la veía por ninguna parte._

_-¡Petra! –La llamó de nuevo. Se sentía tan pequeña entre aquellos árboles tan enormes… -¡Petra, vuelve!_

_Y el sueño acabó, llevándose con él la melodía y las risas de Petra._

-¿Dónde te has ido…? –Murmulló Hanji, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Pero al despertar, Hanji halló la única respuesta que Petra se había ido a un lugar dónde no podía alcanzarla. No en vida.

-¿Ya te despertaste, Cuatrojos? –Preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Su mirada se centró en el hombre de baja estatura que la observaba desde el otro extremo de la habitación, con la espalda reposando en la cómoda que estaba detrás de él. En algunas zonas de su ropa reposaban pequeñas motas de polvo, lo cual lo habría hecho fruncir el ceño años atrás, pero ahora resultaban casi inexistentes para aquel hombre que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos… Y en su pesar.

-Perdona, me quedé dormida… - Respondió Hanji mientras se incorporaba, rascándose la nuca. El "te hee~" que vendría a continuación sólo haría que Levi frunciera el ceño, nada más.

Habían ido al castillo que el escuadrón de Levi solía visitar pocas veces al año y hospedarse durante semanas, con la única misión de buscar todas las pertenencias que los ya fallecidos miembros del escuadrón de Levi habían dejado guardadas en sus respectivas habitaciones para entregárselas a sus familiares. De los dos, era Levi quién menos de humor estaba para cumplir con aquella tarea. Volver a aquel lugar le llenaba de recuerdos agridulces, todos relacionados con su escuadrón; Hanji pocas veces los acompañaría, pero podía entender su profundo pesar.

Los miembros de su escuadrón habían personas muy importantes para él, sobretodo Petra.

Hanji tenía entendido que se había formado un vínculo especial entre Levi y Petra, y la manera en que Petra hablaba de Levi cuando ambas estaban reunidas era simplemente encantadora, como si la joven estuviera enamorada; ella no sabría describirlo en aquel entonces, sino más adelante, a medida que hablara más con ella y observara el gentil tacto que tenía con Levi.

-Ya he reunido las pertenencias de algunos miembros de mi escuadrón; asegúrate de acabar con tu parte antes del alba. Nos marcharemos poco después de que salga el sol.

-Que sí, que sí… -Respondió ella tras un largo bostezo.

Una vez dicho aquello, Levi salió de la habitación en silencio. Perezosamente, Hanji trazó círculos en la áspera manta, pensando en lo mucho que Petra parecía apreciar a Levi. La idea que ambos sintieran algo entre ellos, y que aquellos sentimientos jamás hubieran salido a la luz, quizá era lo más doloroso para Hanji en pensar.

¿Pero a ella que tendría que importarle, lo que hubiera pasado entre Levi y Petra? Con tal que Levi no tuviera aquella cara de amargado nunca más, todo estaría bien. Petra era una persona muy agradable, y sumamente bella, capaz de hacer más llevaderos las vidas de los otros soldados tan sólo con su presencia; aquella chica habría sido un gran partido para Levi, mucho más superior de lo que Hanji era…

Pero Petra estaba muerta.

Hanji meneó la cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente de todos aquellos pensamientos; le quedaba trabajo por hacer, en aquella habitación. Inmediatamente, hizo memoria de todos los sitios a los que ella había rebuscado y retirado pertenencias, para luego colocarlas en un rincón de la habitación.

_La mesita de noche_, se percató Hanji enseguida, sintiendo un gran alivio al saber que ya casi había acabado la faena. Tres cajones llenos de pequeñas pertenencias y todo acabaría.

Para su sorpresa, dentro de los cajones estaban guardadas varias pertenencias, desde potecitos de perfume hasta documentos que seguramente tendría que haber revisado para informarse mejor de las siguientes expediciones, cuyas expediciones Petra no llegaría a presenciar. En uno de los cofres grandes que llevaron para guardar los objetos más frágiles y pequeños (uno para cada miembro), ya sean pergaminos u potes de tinta, Hanji guardó todo aquello que consideraría cómo tal, mientras que en los sacos a medio llenar guardó sus delicados pañuelos que habían permanecido guardados en el segundo cajón hasta entonces.

Sin embargo, cuando quiso abrir el tercer y último cajón, el cual era el más grande, Hanji no podía abrir la puerta. No se había percatado de la cerradura; ni siquiera había encontrado llave alguna mientras guardaba las otras pertenencias.

Meticulosamente, Hanji volvió a revisar los dos cajones, y luego aquellos lugares que seguramente Petra habría guardado la llave. Por desgracia, no la encontró en ninguna parte, y ya empezaba a aferrarse a la oscura posibilidad que Petra se la había llevado consigo al campo de batalla. Hanji se dejó caer junto a la mesita de noche, presa del cansancio y de la repentina tristeza que empezaba a habitar en ella, y minutos después, absorta en sus pensamientos, pasó los dedos por el terciopelo carmesí que cubría el interior de los cajones.

Al principio, en el segundo cajón, notó un bulto en una de las esquinas, y después de repasar aquel bulto de nuevo con las yemas de sus dedos, advirtió cierta anomalía que sólo podría significar la existencia de aquello que estaba buscando: la llave.

Con la pequeña navaja que siempre guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Hanji abrió un pequeño corte cerca del lugar dónde se hallaba aquel bulto. Al dar un empujoncito con la punta del dedo, un pequeño destello de luz dorada se asomó por el corte. En efecto, era la llave.

En su rostro se esbozó una sonrisa mientras retiraba la llave, con cierta sensación de satisfacción hormigueando en su pecho. Con cuidado, Hanji metió la llave por la cerradura y la retorció, preguntándose qué objeto habría sido tan protegido por Petra como para guardarlo bajo llave.

Dentro, sin embargo, halló un pequeño cofre rectangular con un cajón en la base. Le resultó bastante pesado en el momento que Hanji lo cargó con ambas manos, pero sólo aquello intensificó más su intriga por saber su contenido. Una vez sentada en la cama con el cofrecito sobre su regazo, Hanji se quedó observándolo un rato, y por un momento empezó a titubear sobre lo que haría a continuación. _¿Estaría bien abrirlo, aunque Petra ya no estuviera más en este mundo para enterarse? ¿Cuán secreto sería el contenido de aquel cofre?_ _¿Por qué Hanji se sentía tan intrigada ante algo tan personal?_

Por un momento Hanji quiso guardar el objeto en el cofre grande, pero otra parte quería conocer su contenido, sabiendo que no volvería a tener otra oportunidad como esa. La intriga ahogaría sus pensamientos, pero finalmente Hanji dejaría de titubear y abriría el cofre mientras notaba pesadas pulsaciones en la sien, prometiéndose a sí misma que no se lo contaría a nadie.

Tan pronto como lo abrió, una triste aún hermosa melodía empezó a reproducirse del interior de aquel cofre; el interior estaba cubierto de seda carmesí, y al centro se hallaba una diminuta pareja que bailaba en círculos, cada uno vestidos de hermosos ropajes que Hanji no había visto antes, pero que de alguna forma le daba la sensación de que fueron usados por una generación antigua aún regia. Alrededor de la pareja estaban colocadas hermosas joyas; aun pocas, tendrían que valer una fortuna.

_Vaaya… ¡Jamás pensé que existirían joyas tan preciosas! Esto debe de valer una fortuna, e incluso los anillos…_, Hanji estaba asombrada con los delicados destellos de luz que irradiaban con la luz de la lámpara de aceite.

Sin embargo, había algo que hacía pesado al cofre, y no era exactamente el artefacto que reproducía la melodía. ¿Qué estaría guardado dentro del cajón que se ubicaba bajo el joyero?

Con cuidado, Hanji tiró de la diminuta manija del cajón; no tardaría en notar lo muy a rebosar que se encontraba por sus dificultades en abrirlo. A medida que el cajón se iba desprendiendo del cofre se asomarían trozos de papel, y Hanji pudo divisar frases enteras escritas.

_Leches… Esto no se abre… ¡Agh!_, pensó ella cuando estaba en medio proceso. Hanji se detuvo un momento y agudizó el oído: por suerte, no oía paso alguno_. Tengo que evitar hacer el mínimo ruido posible, Levi puede enterarse…_

Cuando el cajón estuvo ya lo suficientemente abierto como para que Hanji se permitiera analizar lo que había en su interior, ella advirtió el grueso lote de papel que había permanecido guardado hasta entonces. Cautelosa, Hanji dio una mirada rápida a los documentos, a veces leyendo el contenido de los gruesos párrafos escritos en tinta negra con una delicada caligrafía.

Todos documentos, sin embargo, empezaban y acababan de la misma forma, y todos estaban dirigidos al mismo destinatario:

Eran cartas. Cartas para Levi.

* * *

><p><strong>Las canciones:<strong>

**_With the Wind_ - Yasunori Mitsuda (Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus OST). La letra la he compuesto yo, y la melodía vuelve a aparecer en el sueño que Hanji tiene con Petra.**

**_One Day_ - Hans Zimmer (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End OST)**

**_I Don't Love You _- My Chemical Romance**

**_Saya's Love_ - Mark Mancina (Blood+ OST). La melodía de la caja de música.**


End file.
